Jet Pack Fever
by Bellykid5
Summary: "Jet Pack Guy? Jet? Are you alright? Please answer me! Hang in there! Help is on the way! SOMEONE CALL THE PENGUIN-MEDICS PLEASE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! Help is coming... help is coming... help is coming." That was all Jet Pack Guy heard as a wave of darkness covered him from head to toe. All of the agents were scrambling to get him some help. What was wrong? I don't own CP.
1. Memory Loss

_**Hi guys! Do you remember me? You don't? Why not? Ok, well let's start over. It's me, Bellykid5! I had just finished a long story named "The Most Above All". Remember me now? I knew you would! This is my new story named "Jet Pack Fever"; I introduced it in the last chapter of "The Most Above All". It ended with Jet Pack Guy collapsing. Sound exciting so far? I sure hope so! Well, here is the first chapter, I hope you like it. This doesn't include everyone who was in the last story. I'll just start doing those quizzes at the end to see who gets put in the chapters from now on.**_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy did not look good at all. His red skin had turned a slightly pinkish color and he couldn't move.

"Jet Pack Guy!" shouted the EPF agents.

All Jet Pack Guy did was groan.

"What's wrong with Jet?" Rookie asked

"He looks sick." Dot said

"He looks weak." Gary said

"He looks mean." Rookie said

Everyone glared at Rookie.

"What? We were all thinking it!" Rookie shouted

"It doesn't matter. Let's pick him up and get him to HQ." Dot said

"How are we going to drag him all the way back to the EPF? He's too heavy!" Rookie said. (Hey, I'd like you all to see the new teleport feature on the spy phone! It's very, _very, _useful!)

"We could use my Liftjetpackguy 3000!" Gary suggested (How specific!)

"You invented a Liftjetpackguy 3000?" Dot asked

"Well, I wanted to name it Liftheavypenguinsorobjectsso wewouldn'thavetoteleportanymore 3000, but it seemed too long." Gary explained. (It said, 'Lift heavy penguins or objects so we wouldn't have to teleport anymore' for those of you who can't put it together easily.)

"Just leave it the way it was!" Dot said rubbing her head. (Just teleport)

"Let's try to get this thing working!" Gary said as he turned it on. (Everyone take cover! *ducks*)

The machine began to sputter until it exploded.

Gary coughed. "Well, I guess powering it with Jet Pack Guy's fuel was a bad idea." He said. (Ya think?)

"So is this the part where we start kicking it?" Dot joked

"Kicking? I wanna do some kicking!" Rookie said as he kicked Dot.

"Ouch! Rookie!" she shouted

"What? You said we should start kicking!" he shouted

Dot shook her head. "How did you deal with him back at the PSA?" she whispered to Gary.

"A whole lot of luck." Gary whispered back.

Rookie looked at Gary and Dot with confusion (obviously) and sat back down.

"Ugh, well, I guess we can't get Jet Pack Guy back to the EPF." Gary said wiping his forehead with is cloth.

"Why not?" Dot asked

"My invention doesn't look very repairable." Gary said

"Why don't we just teleport?" Rookie suggested (*faceflipper* you just now thought of that?)

All of the agents were dumbfounded. "Ohhhhh!" They said in unison as they teleported Jet Pack Guy to the EPF.

Jet Pack Guy started moving again.

"Jet! You're alive!" Rookie said hugging him. (I doubt he likes that.)

Jet Pack Guy opened his eyes. "W-w-what?" he asked

"Jet Pack Guy, are you alright?" Dot asked

Jet Pack Guy rubbed his head.

"Jet?" Rookie asked

"Oh, my head." He said as he sat up.

"I don't advise you make any sudden movements." Gary said

"Huh?" Jet Pack Guy asked confused.

"Come on Jet, even I understood that!" Rookie said

"Well, I didn't." he said

"I said, I don't think you should move so much." Gary explained

"Why not?" he asked (Jet Pack Guy seems slightly disoriented).

"Because you just woke up." Gary said

"Alright, but can I at least sit up?" he asked

"Alright, help him up." Gary told Rookie.

Rookie helped him sit up.

"Thanks, now what happened?" he asked

"I'm not sure, it seems like you fainted earlier." Gary said

"Why does my head hurt so much?" he asked

"Because I'm pretty sure you landed on your head pretty hard." He said

Jet Pack Guy winced and rubbed his head.

"Jet Pack Guy! You're ok!" Bellykid said running to him. (I was worried; I'm not crushing on him.)

"Who are you?" he asked

"You don't remember me?" she asked shocked

"No, who are all of you?" he asked as he looked around.

"Jet…."Rookie said

"Stop calling me that! Who's Jet? My name is Guy!" he shouted (It's true, I asked.)

All of the agents were shocked as he waddled out of the EPF.

Rookie followed. "Jet! Come back!" he shouted

"Get away from me! I don't know who you are!" he shouted as he ran away from Rookie.

Rookie cried. "But, Jet?" he sniffled

Jet Pack Guy just waddled back to his igloo.

"It's ok, Rookie." Dot said as she waddled over to comfort Rookie.

"That's odd." Gary said

"What? That Jet Pack Guy forgot us?" Bellykid asked

"No, this…." Gary said as he bent over to pick up a slip of paper.

"What is it?" Bellykid asked

"It's a slip of paper with a list of symptoms." He said

"Symptoms?" Dot asked getting into the conversation.

"Precisely." Gary said

Rookie waddled over as soon as he calmed down. "What's going on?" he asked

"This slip of paper that Gary found." Dot said

"I think it fell out of Jet's pockets when he ran from me." Rookie said

"I think so too." Bellykid said

"What do the symptoms say?" All the agents asked

Gary read aloud the symptoms. (You'll hear the symptoms later on in the story.)

"I've never heard of those symptoms before." Dot said

"Neither have I!" Rookie said (Rookie, you didn't even know Herbert was a bad guy until the EPF came here!)

"They sound familiar to me." Bellykid said

"How?" Rookie asked

"I spend my fair share of time in the hospital for quite a while." She explained

"What for?" he asked

"Shut up, Rookie." She warned in October. (Oops)

"Sorry." Rookie squeaked as he hid behind Gary. (You think Gary likes that?)

"Calm down Agent Rookie, it's alright." Gary said patting him on the head. (Like a cute little puffle.)

"Um, Agents? You might want to take a look at this." Dot said

"What's wrong Agent D?" Gary asked

Dot growled. (Get over it, Dot.) "Look at this." She said as she turned over the slip of paper.

"Oh no!" All of the agents shouted.

"**Goodbye Jet Pack Guy,**

**LOCATION: Cove**

**DATE: 2 weeks from now**

**WHY: His demise**

**FROM: Herbert P. Bear, Esquire."**

* * *

_**That's the end of the first chapter of Jet Pack Fever. How did you like it? I thought it was pretty good. By the way, Bellykid5 didn't flip very much did she? Well, on my poll, 10 of you said you wanted Bellykid5 to beat the fish out of Herbert. In order for her to do that, she'll need to keep in a lot of her flips. In other words, she's trying to gain control of her moods. It will be very hard to do. Anyways, oh no! Herbert has a secret plot to harm Jet Pack Guy! *looks over* Ahh the cliff! I miss it! Don't you? You'll be off of it soon. Bye!**_


	2. Clowny Behavior

_**Hi everyone! I'm so glad to see that you've gotten used to my new story already! I see some familiar faces (or usernames) and some new fanfictioners too! I hope you all have a great time reading this story. I usually use a first chapter to experiment and see if this will be a story that penguins will enjoy and want to read. If it is, then I continue the story. And I refer to you as penguins because I write stories about Club Penguin! Why wouldn't I refer to you as penguins? Anyways, we last left off where Jet Pack Guy woke up and waddled home and the EPF agents found a slip of paper with suspicions that Herbert is behind the whole thing. *helps down* you're off that familiar cliff once again. But I'd get used to it! And I'd like to wish one of my viewers a happy birthday. Today is March 17th and it is "Guest's" birthday. So happy birthday Guest! And I hope you're wearing green!**_

* * *

"Herbert! I knew he was behind this!" Gary said

"Behind what? What is Herbert behind?" Rookie asked looking behind things for Herbert.

"Rookie, we meant Herbert is the reason Jet Pack Guy is acting strange." Dot explained

"Oh!" Rookie said (Oh Rookie).

Dot changed the subject. "Ok G, what do we do now?" she asked

"Well, it appears that these symptoms must lead up to something worse." He explained

"Worse?" Rookie asked

"Precisely. It appears as if Herbert has given Jet Pack Guy a certain sickness. If these symptoms progress, it could mean bad news." Gary explained

"Oh no! What should we do?" Dot asked

"Split up." Gary said

"I think so too." Said a penguin out of nowhere.

"No! I'm hearing the voices!" Rookie shouted. (Pardon me while I roll my eyes.)

"No voices." Said the penguin again.

"Herbert?" Dot asked (SERIOUSLY? SERIOUSLY? WHY HERBERT!?)

"Nope." Said the penguin. (The penguin is me.)

"Then who?" Gary asked (Use the big brain Gary, it's helpful.)

"Me." The penguin said coming out of hiding. (What's up with me always hiding in the shadows?)

"Agent B! You had me worried for a moment." Gary said catching his breath. (Man up, G)

"Yeah, I do that sometimes." Bellykid said. "So what's going on?"

"We're in the midst of deciding how to help Jet Pack Guy." Gary said

"Yeah, G suggested we split up." Dot said

"Ok, so who goes with whom?" Bellykid asked

"I was just getting there." Gary said wiping his forehead. "Who volunteers to keep watch on Jet Pack Guy?"

Rookie stepped up. "I'll do it. I love Jet like a brother and I want to be there for him." Rookie said. (Aww! That was so sweet!)

"Then Rookie will keep an eye on Jet Pack Guy." Gary said

"But who's gonna keep an eye on Rookie?" Bellykid asked

"You are." Dot said

"What? Why me?" Bellykid asked shocked (You kinda set yourself up for it.)

"To keep Rookie out of trouble. Dot can go with me into Herbert's hideout to gather more info." Gary said

The Director appeared on the screen. "Agents, I have received word that Jet Pack Guy is missing." Said the Director.

"Missing?" asked all of the EPF agents.

"Precisely, you're going to have to locate him. It appears as if he has hit the next symptom on the list. Time is running out." Said the Director

"Wait, how did you know about the symptoms?" Rookie asked (Director + EPF = First to know)

"I'm the Director of the EPF, nothing gets past me." The Director said as they left the screen.

"How are we going to find Jet Pack Guy?" Rookie asked

"We'll need to check the places where he'd most likely be." Dot said

"Sooo at his igloo?" Bellykid asked. (By the way, because of the fact that Bellykid is trying to maintain her mood flips, she'll seem a bit more strange and sneakier.)

"Well, where is Jet Pack Guy seen the most?" Rookie asked

"Here I am!" said a voice. (Not me.)

"What was that?" Rookie asked turning around.  
"Now I'm over here!" said the penguin again.

"Where is that coming from?" Rookie asked looking up.

The penguin disappeared from the ceiling and ended up behind Rookie.

"Coming from me!" said the penguin

"Eeep!" Rookie said jumping into Gary's flippers. (Awkward)

The penguin disappeared from behind Rookie and ended up behind Gary.

"Peek-a-boo!" said the penguin again

"Gah!" Gary said throwing Rookie up in the air. (So penguins can fly!)

The penguin snickered and caught Rookie.

"I see you!" said the penguin.

"Jet?" Rookie said

"Yep! It's me!" Jet Pack Guy said (Symptom again.)

"What happened to you?" Rookie asked

Jet Pack Guy wasn't red anymore. Jet Pack Guy was a pink penguin with a clown-painted face and was wearing a clown outfit with clown shoes. He was holding pie and a rubber chicken. Though he was still wearing a jet pack, so the others could still tell him apart. (Sounds to me like he visited the circus!)

Bellykid leapt behind the EPF screen. "Clown!" she shouted (Yes, I'm afraid of clowns.)

"Eeep!" Rookie said leaping under the table. (And apparently so is Rookie.)

"Don't be scared! I'm a friend!" he said peering under the table.

Rookie got scared and teleported to his igloo. Bellykid did the same. (Not taking any chances.)

"Agent D, we need to find Herbert right away!" Gary shouted

"You think? He's talking to the chicken!" Dot said pointing to Jet Pack Guy.

Jet Pack Guy was stroking the chicken and started singing to it. (I don't know what song he's singing and I don't want to know!)

"Go find him!" Gary ordered

Dot nodded without argument as she teleported to go find Herbert.

* * *

(I'm going to do an amazing time warp and go straight to Dot because I cannot stay in the same room with Jet Pack Clown.)

Dot searched for Herbert at the Mine.

"Howdy!" said a penguin

"Hey, Rory." Dot said

"How's it going?" he asked

"Not too good." Dot said

"What seems to have your smile upside down?" he asked

"I'm looking for someone." Dot said

"Is it Jet Pack Guy? I saw him; well at least I think it was him. He looked a bit strange." Rory said scratching his head.

"I know where he is. He's at the EPF now." Dot said

"Oh, well that's better I guess. But are those sunglasses of his on too tight? He doesn't seem in his right mind." Rory said pointing to his head.

"It's a long story." Dot said

"Well, I'm a bit busy. This mine cart looks like it could use some TLC. (Tender, love, and care). Do you think you could help?" he asked

"What do I need to do?" she asked

"Proper welding should do the trick, and maybe a Band-Aid." He said jokingly.

"I'll see what I can do." Dot said approaching the cart.

(And because the only thing Dot's good at doing is playing dress up, I'm going to do another time warp back to the EPF.)

Dot arrived back at the EPF. And Gary was hiding behind the System Defender game. (Jet was scaring him.)

"Agent D? Why are you so out of breath? And what took so long?" Gary asked

"I was helping Rory! That's why it took so long." She said (Because Dot is only good at dressing up.)

"Then why are you out of breath?" he asked

"I rushed around looking for Herbert! I couldn't find him anywhere!" Dot said

"Why are you looking for Herbert?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Because of your behavior." They both said

"But, Herbert's not behind this." Jet Pack Guy said

The two agents stood shocked.

* * *

_**Oh no! Herbert actually isn't behind him! That's very mysterious! And you're hanging on a cliff! That's not very mysterious though! *checks watch* Do you know what time it is? It looks like it's time for….. A VIEWER QUIZ! I do a viewer quiz when I'm looking for someone to be in the next chapter! I'll make the quiz question simple though. Here it is: What's Herbert's middle name? Easy right? Great! Make sure to include penguin info because I definitely won't remember! Next chapter soon and hopefully a different Jet Pack Guy!**_


	3. Raging Violence

_**Hi everyone! This is the next chapter of Jet Pack Fever! There's been some confusion with my previous story, 'The Most Above All', if you guys have any questions or anything that you've noticed that seems a bit out of place, just make sure you ask me. I can PM you and if you're a guest then I'll discuss it in the author's note at the beginning. A lot of you answered the question correct. The answer was Percival and Wazzella begged to be in the chapter, so I'll include her and there will be more quizzes soon so don't stress over this one. Don't forget that this is only a chapter; I'm not ready for penguins to be introduced in the actual story like last time. Hello up there! How's that cliff? Like it? No? Ok! *helps down* there you go! We last left off where Jet Pack Guy reveals that Herbert is not the reason behind his behavior. How suspicious!**_

* * *

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Jet Pack Guy asked (No symptom? Good! I can come out from behind this rock!)

"You just said Herbert isn't behind this!" Dot said

"So? You're acting like a bunch of weirdoes!" Jet Pack Guy said

"How?" Dot asked getting offended.

"You think some stupid polar bear is behind my behavior! Talk about crazy!" he said

Dot stood up. (I'm going back to my rock!). "Crazy? We weren't the ones acting like a clown!" she shouted

"Clown? What are you talking about?" he asked

"Don't be stupid! You know I'm talking about how you were bouncing off walls acting like a clown!" Dot said approaching Jet Pack Guy.

"Now you're just lying!" he shouted back

"Does this look unsure to you?" she asked pointing to her face. (Not the best time to use a SpongeBob quote!)

"I can't see your face under that hideous mask!" he shouted (Oh snap!)

Dot got really angry and rolled up her sleeves. "You're going to regret saying that!"  
"Bring it on, fishy!" he shouted

Gary approached the two agents. (Finally, Gary's stepping in!)

"Agents! Cut it out!" he shouted

The agents stopped approaching each other.

"Just calm down and take a seat." Gary said

Dot took a seat; however, Jet Pack Guy was too angry and didn't listen.

"Agent, please sit down." Gary said

"No." Jet Pack Guy said

"Agent, sit down now." Gary ordered

"I said, no!" he said sounding like an immature penguin kid.

"Jet Pack Guy ….." Gary was cut off.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT! I DON'T SEE WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS! WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT DOWN? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PERFECTLY FINE STANDING UP!" he shouted

Gary straightened his tie and spoke. "Agent, you seem tense, I want you to relax." Gary said

"RELAX? HOW CAN ANYONE RELAX IN THE EPF!? YOU'RE BEGINNING TO GET AS LAZY AS SENSEI!" he shouted. (Sensei isn't lazy! He's calm and spirited!)

Gary was getting frustrated with Jet Pack Guy's tone.

"Agent, I command you…." Gary was cut off once more. (See Gary, that's where you went wrong, you don't command anyone.)

"You know what? I command you to stop being such a know-it-all and try being like one of us for change! Normal!" he shouted as he teleported to his igloo.

Gary sat on the couch beside Dot.

"G? Are you ok?" she asked. She was watching in fear the whole time.

"I'm fine, just fine." He said sadly.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes, I just prefer to be alone." He said as he stood up and waddled into his room to be alone. (Aww!)

Dot didn't like seeing Gary upset. She decided to call for help. She picked up her spy phone.

"Hello?" Answered the penguin

"Hi, this is Dot from the EPF, I have a penguin here in need of medical attention." She said

"I'm on my way." Said the doctor

The penguin arrived at the EPF. Rookie had teleported back and Dot got Jet Pack Guy back into the Command Room strapped to the table so he couldn't storm off.

"Is this him?" she asked

"Yes, this is him." Dot said revealing a very frustrated Jet Pack Guy.

"Jet?" she called

"Who are you?" he asked defensively.

"My name is Wazzella, but you can call me Wazz or Wazzle." She said

"How about forget it!" he shouted

She sighed and approached Dot and Rookie. "How did this happen?" she asked (Just so you know, Jet's in another symptom.)

Dot gave Wazz the list of symptoms and Rookie kept an eye on Jet. (Shouldn't I be there to keep an eye on Rookie?)

"I think I need to run some tests." She said stuffing the list in her pocket.

"Tests? What are you trying to do with my brain?!" he asked trying to escape from the straps.

"I need to see what's going on inside your head." She explained

"I'm not crazy!" he shouted

"That's not what I said, I just want to help." She said

Luckily, it was enough to get Jet Pack Guy to calm down. "Alright, but when I get back, I better not be as dumb as Rookie!" he shouted

Rookie looked down as Jet Pack Guy was wheeled to the Penguin Infirmary.

Dot waddled up to Rookie.

"Rookie, are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine." He said wiping away some tears.

"Rookie…." Dot said looking at him.

Rookie lost it and burst into tears. He cried in his flippers and just wouldn't stop. (WHO PUT THIS BOWL OF ONIONS HERE?!)

Dot held him close to her. Rookie stopped crying.

"It's ok." She said

Rookie wiped his tears. "I'm sorry." He sniffled.

"It's ok; I agree that what he said was a bit rude." Dot said patting him on the back.

Rookie calmed down and Gary came back into the EPF.

"Gary, do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Dot asked noticing the sad expression on his face. (Why would he need one? He has, like, a million fangirls to cry on.)

"Not at the moment." He said. "I will be ok."

"Are you sure?" Dot asked

"Yes, I'm not much of a crier." Gary said (Don't lie Gary, everyone is a crier!)

"Alright." Dot said

At that moment, Wazz called on Dot's spy phone.

"Hello?" Dot answered

"Dot! I got it!" she shouted

"Got it? Got what?" she asked. Rookie and Gary stood in an instant.

"My diagnosis! I know what's wrong with Jet Pack Guy!" Wazz shouted excitedly.

"You do? Great! What is it?" Dot asked

"He has Jet Pack Fever!" she shouted

"Jet Pack Fever?" Dot asked

"Yes." Wazzella's expression changed.

"What's wrong?" Dot asked

"It's a very, very dangerous sickness. He could die." Wazz said

* * *

_**There's the end of that chapter. I hope you guys liked it! I found this chapter took less time to write! Oh no, Jet Pack Sickness is fatal! No one expected that. If any of you are wondering where I am; I stayed at my igloo so I could keep my moods under control easier so I can give Herbert the beating of a lifetime at the end. And also, remember in 'The Most Above All' where Herbert and Rookie were connected mentally? Well, you're going to see that again, as well as the conflict between Bellykid and Gary which was introduced in Chapter 8 of 'The Most Above All'. It will all come together soon! I see you're hanging on that cliff for dear life! Here's a rope! *tosses rope* that's all you're getting out of me! Until next time!**_


	4. Baby Face

_**Hi there readers! We're already into the fourth chapter of my story and many people have already started reading it! That's great! Just to let you know, I appreciate every single of you a lot! I will stay on Fanfiction for as long as you guys want! Because you guys have been such loyal reviewers and readers, I'm going to let you have a chance to star in the next chapter. I'll ask you a question at the end of this chapter. I'd do it now, but you all seem too interested in that cliff to pay attention to me. I can fix that! *helps down* you're off of that cliff! Just a quick question, how many of you guys are EPF agents?**_

* * *

Gary, Dot, and Rookie were shocked.

"What? Fatal?" Dot asked

"Yes," Wazzella said sadly, "it's very fatal."

"But, how did he get it?" Rookie asked

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I'll send you the diagnosis papers." She said

In just 5 minutes, the papers were faxed through the EPF printer and Gary picked them up.

"I know what this says!" Gary said

"Shocking!" Dot said plainly

"What does it say?" Rookie asked

Gary gasped. "It says here that he has a rare disease known as Multi-carbular Infractionitis (I made it up.) It's a disease where the Tubular Vacuole is sent through some drastic conditions and causes it to go off the radar!" Gary said (Made up disease and words. Sort of)

Rookie and Dot stared plainly into Gary's eyes. Even Wazzella was quiet. It's impossible to get her quiet! (I don't really mean that, unless it's true.)

"My apologies, there is a rare organ in Jet Pack Guy's body that none of us penguins have. It's unknown where it came from, but he developed a disease from it." Gary explained

"A rare organ?" Rookie asked

"Exactly." Gary said

"You mean like that brown one that Cadence has in her igloo?" Rookie asked

"No, Rookie, an organ is a set of tissues set to perform specific functions in our body." Gary said (That part's true. I learned it today!)

"What?" Rookie asked

Gary sighed. "An organ is something like a heart, or a lung, or a brain, or a…."

"Groin!?" Rookie pointed out. (Crap! Not that again!)

"Perhaps…." Gary said wiping his forehead and straightening his tie.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the back of the room.

"W-w-w-what was that?" Rookie asked

"I'm not sure….." Dot said

"Stay close to me everyone." Gary said as he approached the back. (What is Gary gonna do? Panic?!)

The noise was coming from the tube transport. The tube transport opened to reveal a little orange penguin wearing nothing but a jet pack and a white Card-Jitsu belt.

"Jet?" Rookie asked breaking the silence.

The orange penguin crawled around Rookie and took a nap on his foot. (Oh jeez!)

"Aww! He's so cute!" Dot said. (I see Dot as the mother of the group.)

"Um, Jet Pack Guy? Are you alright?" Gary asked cautiously

Jet Pack Guy took his flipper and stuck it in his mouth and started sucking it. (Anybody find that cute?)

"I think it's a new symptom." Rookie whispered with Jet Pack Guy still sleeping on his foot.

"What do we do about it?" Dot asked

"Figure out a way to cure this sickness." Gary said

Jet Pack Guy twisted and turned in his sleep.

"And fast!" Gary said

"You got it, Gary! So, should we call for help?" Rookie asked

"What for?" Gary asked

Rookie pointed to Jet Pack Guy. He was drooling on Rookie's foot and was waaay too heavy to pick up.

"Maybe we should." Dot said

Gary took out his spy phone and called for a specific agent.

"Hello?" she answered (Why is G always calling females?)

"Yes, this is Gary the Gadget Guy, I have an assignment for you….." he trailed

An hour passed and the agent arrived at the EPF. (You won't know who she is until the end.)

"Who are we waiting for, G?" Rookie asked

"I'm waiting for a special agent…." He answered

"You mean like me?" said the agent directly behind Gary.

"GAHHHHH!" Gary shouted (I love that sound!)

"Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt ya." She said

Gary calmed down. "Oh, Agent, it's just you!" he said catching his breath.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" she asked (Don't faint, Icetail, I rhymed. I know.)

"Nevermind that. Just do your duty." Gary ordered (*snickers* He said duty!)

"Alright, where is he?" she asked

"Through there…" Gary pointed (Again I ask; with what?!) towards the secret room in the back. (There's not really a secret room.)

She opened the door and Dot was playing peek-a-boo with Jet Pack Baby.

"Who's behind the flippers?" Dot opened her flippers to reveal her face. "Here I am!"

Jet Pack Guy clapped his flippers (I think?) and giggled repeatedly.

"Hey there!" said the agent

Jet Pack Baby turned at the agent and frowned.

"Is this Jet Pack Guy?" she asked

"I would think so; he's wearing a jet pack; isn't he?" Dot asked with an attitude.

"Whatever, come on Jet Pack Guy." Said the agent picking up the "baby" and exiting. (I'm sensing a rivalry between the two.)

Dot glared at her. "I don't trust her." She said

"Why not? She gave me a cookie!" Rookie said (Rookie, put the cookie down.)

"She doesn't seem very trustworthy." Dot said with her eyes narrow.

"Well, Agent D, she's been on the Force ever since the beginning. She's one of the best we've got. If anyone can assist us; it's her." Gary explained

Dot frowned over Gary calling him Agent D. (Get over it!) "Whatever! I still don't trust her!" she said going to System Defender.

* * *

I think it's time for an amazing time warp, how about you!?

Herbert was taking a shower. (Wait a minute…. Herbert? Shower?)

"Klutzy, I'm getting sick of the EPF! I'm getting sick of getting defeated! I got defeated in evil! How is that possible?" he shouted

"*Clickety click clack!*" Klutzy said handing him the soap.

"I don't know what to do!" Herbert said

"*Clickety ka-clack clack.*" Klutzy said accidently snapping Herbert.

"Yeaouch!" Herbert shouted. "Watch it, Klutzy! You know, that's actually a great idea! I nearly forgot about that!" Herbert grimaced.

Herbert dried himself off (While I cover my eyes.) and grabbed his yearbook from his old elementary school.

"I nearly forgot about my secret connection!" he said flipping to the last page.

He came upon a page that was filled with teasing comments and mean things that Herbert has been through over the years. (In other words, his inner turmoil.)

He read the comments and his eyes filled with tears and he began crying. (Aww!)

* * *

However, back at the EPF, Rookie was on the ground. He was pale and shaking dramatically and was paralyzed.

* * *

_**Herbert and Rookie's connection is coming back! Uh oh! This means trouble! That's the end of this chapter. Here's another question for you all! What's the name of Aunt Arctic's black puffle? Ooooooh tricky! Or not. Depending on how well you know her. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you stay on that cliff! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


	5. Rookie Are You Ok?

_**Hey guys! Before I begin my usual rambling on about random things, here's a quick message to all of those who review, you will all get a chance to be in this story, so please stop asking to be in it. I ask questions and I pick a random penguin, I don't usually pick the first penguin that answers because all of you read this story at different times, I just pick who I feel like picking. So just a favor, if you could stop asking constantly, I pick a random penguin and that's the end of that. I understand you all want to be in my stories, I'm flattered, and so make sure you just do me the favor of not constantly begging. The correct answer was Herbert, which was a coincidence because I had no idea! I chose Jay, because she hasn't made a comeback in a while. I'll be making more questions soon! I guarantee that barely any of you were listening because you were hanging on a cliff! Ok, *pulls down*, there you go! Now you can pay attention to the story! We last left off where Herbert began crying (as part of his plan) and Rookie started shaking and was paralyzed.**_

* * *

"Oh no! Again?!" Dot shouted

"I think Herbert has something to do with it." Gary said (No way!)

Dot got beside Rookie and held him steady while Gary called the penguin-medics to take him to the hospital.

"Hello?" asked the new nurse.

"Yes, I need a penguin-medic down here instantly!" Gary ordered

"I'm on my way!" she said

Gary and Dot were waiting anxiously for the penguin-medic to arrive at the scene.

"How is he?" Gary asked

"He's still shaking, he won't stop! He's never been shaking for this long!" Dot said worried

"I know, I have a feeling Herbert may have something to do with it." Gary said nervously (**Really?!)**

"I think so too! But what do we do?" Dot asked

"I'm going to call for help." Gary said

"Who are you going to call? Jet Pack Guy/Baby/Clown is nowhere to be found, and you gave the other agents the day off!" Dot said (Day off? At the EPF?)

"Not everyone." Gary said

"What do you," Dot knew instantly who he meant, "Gary no! Don't call her! You know what she does!"

"I have no other choice." Gary said as he called her. (The "her" is me by the way.)

Agent Bellykid arrived at the HQ.

"Hey there." She said

"Woah!" Dot jumped. (Seriously?)

"Calm down, I wasn't going to hurt you! Jeez!" she said

"Sorry, you just startled me." Dot said catching her breath.

"It's alright, I always do." She said while almost flipping to October. (Oh no!)

"Gary!" Dot called

Gary quickly waddled over to Dot's aid.

"There you are, Agent." Gary said

"Hi, G." she said

Luckily, Gary had stopped Bellykid from flipping too soon.

"Should we strap her down again?" Dot whispered (For those of you who haven't read 'Only Gary Should Know', near the end, Bellykid was strapped to a table to maintain a subtle mood. That's what Dot was referring to.)

"I think she'll be fine." Gary said. "Can we trust you to stay sane?" Gary asked Bellykid.

Bellykid's eyes narrowed (I think that's a no). "What are you trying to say?" she asked darkly while almost flipping to October.

Gary made a gesture to Dot and she snuck up behind Bellykid and knocked her out. (Dot!) They both dragged her over to the table where they had strapped her before.

Bellykid woke up. "Oh, my head." She said rubbing her head.

"Agent, are you alright?" Gary asked

"Yeah I'm f-…" Bellykid suddenly realized that she couldn't move. "Oh no, what's going on here?!" she shouted

"Calm down, Agent. Dot and I were keeping you stable to avoid you flipping moods." Gary said

Bellykid put her head down. "Sorry, but why did you call me?" she asked

"I wanted you to spy on Herbert, Rookie is in terrible condition and I have a feeling Herbert was involved." Gary explained

"Sounds good, can you unstrap me now?" she asked

"Sure." Gary said unstrapping her.

Later on, the penguin-medic arrived to take Rookie.

"I'm here." She said

"Hey there." Bellykid said

She waved. "Where is he?" she asked Gary.

"Over there." Gary said pointing over to Dot who was still stabilizing Rookie.

"My name is Jay by the way." She said extending her flipper. (Hi, Jay!)

"Greetings, I'm Gary." Gary said

Jay waddled over to take Rookie. "Wow, 2 from the same place in one day. Must be a new record." She whispered as she waddled out.

Bellykid teleported to Herbert's hideout while Gary received a call on his emergency phone, he knew there was a problem.

"Hello?" Gary answered nervously

"Gary!" screamed the penguin-medic. It was Wazzella.

"Doctor Wazz, what's wrong?" Gary asked

"It's Jet Pack Guy, he's gone! The agent that you hired told me that he's missing!" she shouted

"Oh no, thank you for letting me know!" Gary said as he hung up.

Dot rushed over. "What's going on?" she asked

"Jet Pack Guy is gone." Gary said

"Gone? Could it be a symptom?" she asked

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good." Gary said

* * *

Amazing time warp to Herbert's hideout starting now!

Bellykid was at the door to Herbert's hideout. She watched as Herbert sat there crying as Klutzy brought him tissues after tissues. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh gosh, not this again." She whispered

"My plan is working perfectly now, Klutzy!" Herbert said while still crying. (I wonder how you can be happy and cry at the same time?)

"*Clickety ka-clack click click*" Klutzy said

"Exactly! Those agents won't suspect a thing, that foolish agent is probably waddling around forgetting who everyone is like last time!" Herbert said laughing

Bellykid was confused. "Wait a minute, when Herbert cries, Rookie has amnesia? That means that when Herbert screams then Rookie shakes dramatically!" she whispered to herself. "But Herbert didn't scream, he cried! Maybe something is wrong with Rookie!" she said as she took out her spy phone.

Gary called Bellykid on her spy phone before she could. (I hate when that happens!)

"Gary!" she shouted

"Agent, I have some news!" he said

"Me too!" she shouted

"Well, this is rather important; Rookie was just diagnosed with Jet Pack Fever!" Gary said over the phone.

* * *

_**Oh no! Rookie was diagnosed this time! The only reason Jet Pack Guy wasn't necessarily in this chapter is because I wanted you guys to see more insight on what the other agents were doing to help. I'm only here to help out, that's why I showed up. I might almost flip, but I still try to maintain it. The penguins that star in this story will show up again from time to time, but I can't promise that they'll make an appearance in every single chapter. *looks up* wow, that's a big cliff! I hope none of you are afraid of heights! If you are, then don't look down.**_


	6. Impersonation Confusion

_**Hi guys! I recently heard that some of you are afraid of heights. I am too! So that's why I'm doing you the honor of letting you off of the cliff early! *helps down* is that better? Are you glad to have your feet on the ground again? Are you tired of holding onto that rope? Are you tired of me asking you stupid questions? Because I'm tired of asking them! Anyways, just a quick question, do any of you at all like the little mini author's notes I put at the top? Because I do that for comic relief and just because I like making you laugh. If you guys would rather have me just put the story up instead of a mini author's note then that's fine. Also my throat hurts so I'm not sure if I'll be updating as often. But if any of you have a remedy for a sore throat, I'd be happy to try it! We last left off where we found out that Rookie has Jet Pack Fever.**_

* * *

Bellykid nearly lost her balance. "How is that possible?" she asked

"It's a long story; I need you to come back to the EPF right away to explain it better!" Gary said

"I'm on my way!" she said

Bellykid hung up and was about to teleport until Herbert snuck up behind her after overhearing her conversation (what a snoop!), and knocked her out.

* * *

Back at the EPF Gary and Dot were waiting anxiously for Bellykid to come back.

"Where is she?" Dot asked

"I'm not sure, I'm about to start without her if she doesn't come back." Gary said

Suddenly, a noise was heard from the back of the EPF. It was Bellykid waddling beside Gary. (Not me, I'm with Herbert.)

"Agent B? What took you so long?" Gary asked

"Oh I was just distracted by how awful Herbert looked!" said 'Bellykid' (I'm going to get Jet Pack Guy for this.)

"Ace, are you alright?" Dot asked suspiciously

"I'm fine, just a bit hoarse. Nothing to worry about." Said 'Bellykid' (Hoarse has something to do with your voice, I think.)

Gary stared at the awkward looking agent. "I've never seen you in red before." He said

"I thought I'd try it out! It's new!" 'Bellykid' said playing with 'her' hair.

Gary ignored the statement and continued speaking. "I have the explanation." He said

"For what?" 'Bellykid' asked

"The disease, Jet Pack Fever! Are you feeling alright, Ace?" Dot asked

"Sure, I'm perfectly fine!" 'She' said (This feels wrong.)

Gary continued explaining the disease. "The reason Rookie has it, is because of his relationship with Jet Pack Guy." Gary began

"What?" 'Bellykid' asked confused

Gary stared at 'Bellykid' for a while before explaining. "Well, it appears that Rookie has made contact with Jet Pack Guys jet pack. The disease is contagious, so whoever wears Jet Pack Guy's jet pack catches the disease. Rookie is very sensitive, when he was paralyzed earlier was a side effect of the disease on a younger penguin." Gary explained. (In other words, because Rookie is very young, he was paralyzed because the disease had just hit him.)

'Bellykid' scratched 'her' head. "That's odd, very odd." 'She' said.

* * *

Time warp time!

Bellykid sat in a cage in Herbert's hideout. (Probably bored out of my mind)

Herbert was pacing around her, "What are you doing here?" he asked

"What are you doing here, in Club Penguin?" she asked

"Don't sass me!" Herbert warned getting annoyed.

Bellykid rolled her eyes. (And perhaps somewhere in the future Toasty rolled hers). "Whatever, why am I in this cage?" she asked

"As part of my plan!" Herbert grimaced

"Plan? What plan?" she asked

"Must I explain everything to you?" he yelled

"Must I always be trapped in a cage when you do?" she asked

Herbert pouted like a 5 year old. "Don't mock me!" he shouted

"_This lard is never going to leave me alone." _She thought to herself. "_Maybe I should distract him somehow!" _she thought

"Hey Herbert," she asked, "what's that smell?" she asked pretending as if she had smelt something.

"What are you talking about?" Herbert asked angrily

"I'm talking about that odd odor! Maybe it is Carbon Monoxide!" she lied. (Carbon Monoxide, for those of you who don't know, is a colorless, odorless, gas that makes it difficult to breathe.)

"That's not possible! Carbon Monoxide doesn't have a smell!" Herbert shouted

"I'm a highly trained EPF agent. I have a gift." She boasted

"Let me check it out!" Herbert said as he left Bellykid alone.

"I can't believe that worked." She said to herself as she thought of a way to get out of the cage.

She took a rock and molded it into the correct form. (My wacky imagination comes up with this stuff. Rock is way too hard to mold. I advise you do not try it.) She used the rock to pick the lock on the cage and escaped. While she escaped she accidently knocked over a can of red paint.

"Ouch! I should be more careful in the future!" she said to herself as she teleported to the EPF. (Again, when I'm maintaining my moods, or trying to at least, I'll act sneaky and clever.)

She arrived at the EPF where Gary and Dot were still trying to figure out what was going on with the other 'Bellykid'. (Here's where the confusion kicks in.)

"What's going on?" Gary asked

(At this point in time, Jet Pack Guy has been perfecting his impersonation skills.)

"Who's this?" Bellykid asked

"Yeah, who is this?!" asked the other Bellykid

"Agent D, can you get over here!" Gary shouted

"For the millionth time, I said call me D-…." Dot paused, "Are there two Aces?" she asked

"I'm not sure. But that's what I'm going to find out." Gary said

"Ace?" Dot asked

"Yes?" They both answered

Dot and Gary looked at each other.

"I think we should ask them some questions." Dot whispered to Gary.

"Good idea." Gary whispered back.

"Agent B, what's your favorite color?" Gary asked

"Black." They both answered

"What type of EPF agent are you?" Dot asked

"Technical and Tactical." They both answered

"What's your favorite pizza?" Gary asked

"I'm lactose intolerant!" They both answered (This is getting freaky.)

Dot was getting frustrated. "Who has a mood problem?!" Dot shouted

"Watch it, Dot." They both answered darkly

"This isn't good." Dot said

"How are we going to tell them apart?" Gary asked

_**Not much of a cliffhanger but I'll accept it! Oh no! There are 2 Bellykids! I'm sure all of you know that one of the Bellykids is Jet Pack Guy. The other one is me. But which one is the real me? Not even I know, and I wrote it! This is getting weird. All I can say is that the "rivalry" between Gary and I shall continue in the next chapter! And you shall stay on that cliff until the next chapter! Bye!**_


	7. The Real Bellykid5

_**Hey guys! My throat feels slightly better thanks to your tips on how to get rid of it. Thank you all so much! I think I should answer some reviews right now!**_

_**Zanerexn41-Actually Jet Pack Guy and I are next to each other and we look exactly alike. So if you were there, it'd be nearly impossible to tell which was which.**_

_**Candence4911-Being lactose intolerant sucks. I can't have anything and I'm a vegetarian so I'm vegan pretty much.**_

_**Lake Blue1-I know you're not a guest, but I can't PM you so I'll just answer your review here. Paint is what gave penguins their color in the first place, so washing it off won't do anything. And now I'm soaked!**_

_**Those were the guest reviews that I cared to answer. I'm feeling very lazy right now. *helps down* I see lots of you have gotten to know the cliff very well! It's so sweet how friendships grow! We last left of where Gary and Dot were trying to figure out which agent was the real Bellykid5.**_

* * *

Dot and Gary prepared more questions to ask the two Bellykids.

"I have some questions to ask them." Dot said

"As do I, let's hope this goes well." Gary said taking a deep breath.

The 2 Bellykids stared at each other. Gary was the first to ask a question.

"Why are you both red?" Gary asked (Ooh good question!)

"I knocked over a can of red paint as I teleported out of Herbert's lair." Said both Bellykids. (Crap!)

Dot went next. "How old are you?"

"I have no idea." They both said. (It's true, I forget my age often. Rico and Jay help me remember it.)

Gary stepped up to ask another question. "What color was your first puffle?"

"Blue." They said at the same time. (How did he know that?!)

"What's its name?" Dot asked

"Buster." They answered

"I like that name!" Dot said excitedly

Gary ignored Dot's comment and asked his final question.

"Who's your favorite EPF agent?" he asked

Both Bellykids looked at each other. "Do I have to answer?" They said at the same time.

Gary sighed heavily and took a seat as Dot stepped up to ask her last question.

"What did you do to save the island during Operation Blackout?" Dot asked (Jet Pack Guy will never guess this!)

"I shut down all of the terminals until it came down to the final one; the solar laser!" said both the agents (I was wrong.)

Dot sighed in defeat and sat down beside Gary.

"This is hopeless, Jet Pack Guy isn't even wearing his jet pack and we can't let Ace flip again. We'll never figure this out!" she shouted

Gary thought of an idea. "I have a plan; but I'm not going to like it."

Gary waddled over to his room to get some privacy. He took out his spy phone and called Herbert. (G, are you crazy!?).

"Who is this?" answered Herbert

Gary took a deep breath. "This is Gary." He said

"Gary the Garbage Guy?" Herbert asked (Watch it)

"Sure," Gary said, "I need your help."

"My help?" Herbert asked. "What kind of help would you want from me?"

"We have a predicament. We're trying to identify an agent." He explained

"Don't you have some sort of attendance log to keep track of that?" he asked

"It's more complicated than that. Meet me at the docks for some more information." Gary said as he hung up.

"Will the real Bellykid please teleport to the Docks?" Gary ordered

Both the agents teleported to the Docks as Dot sat there confused.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Don't ask; just follow." Gary said as he and Dot teleported to the Docks.

Herbert was already at the Docks along with Bellykids, Gary, and Dot.

"Now I see what you meant." Herbert whispered

"Exactly." Gary specified

"What's he doing here?" Dot asked

"He's going to help determine who the real Agent B is." Gary explained

"I'll do the best I can. But I think I know how to find that out." Herbert said

Herbert walked up to the two Bellykids and whispered in both of their "ears". (I've been told they have ears under their feathers.)

"Don't forget what I told you about Gary." He whispered

This set off the real Bellykid5.

"Oh yeah…." She said going into July and turned blue. (I nearly forgot to include that I change color depending on my mood. My natural is black, but my moods send me to all different colors.)

"Oh no, Gary!" Dot shouted

Gary waddled over to Bellykid as Dot knocked her out once again. (Hard to maintain moods in a situation like this)

Herbert went back to his hideout, Jet Pack Guy was put under careful watch and Bellykid was placed on the bed again.

"My head." She said rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Agent?" Gary asked

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked

Gary nodded.

"Sorry, Gary." She said darkly (Not quite October, just mad at Gary from back in 'The Most Above All')

"Is there something wrong, Agent? What did Herbert say to you?" he asked

Bellykid refused to make eye contact with Gary. "You should know." She answered

Gary strapped Bellykid down just in case. (I hate being strapped down).

"Agent, you did the same thing when you got out of the cave. What happened?" Gary asked. "It's about time you reveal the truth."

She looked at Gary with madness in her eyes before speaking. "Herbert told me what you said about me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"He told me that you told him that I was a freak." She confessed

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked

"You know it's true!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"No! It's not!" he shouted defensively

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"You're not a freak; I never stated that you were! Herbert was up to his old tricks once again." Gary explained

"Don't lie to me!" she warned

"I'm not lying! I'm serious! Herbert lied to you." He said with his flippers up.

"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?" she asked

Gary was about to answer until his EPF emergency phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked

"Gary," answered Jay, "this is Jay."

"Hello Jay, what's the problem?" he asked

"Well, Rookie stopped shaking….." she began

"That's a good thing, right?" he asked worriedly

"Yeah, except he's….." she paused

* * *

_**Back to the old familiar cliffhanger! Gary and I still haven't made up yet. And Rookie isn't paralyzed anymore, but what was Jay going to say? Did I rhyme again? Aww jeez! And because of your helpful tips for my sore throat, here's a question for a star in the next chapter! Here it is: What species of crab is Klutzy? **_

_**Good luck with that question! Thank you all so much for reading, click my profile for more stories that I'VE done, and as always, I will see YOU in the next reviews! Bah bye! (I'm a huge fan of someone on YouTube who uses that same outro. I thought I could use it too!)**_


	8. You Monster!

_**Hi guys! This is the next chapter of Jet Pack Fever! I didn't update yesterday! Sorry about that, but from now on I will post anything on my profile that is pertaining to my story. I have something up there now about Jet Pack Fever. If I'm ever running late on an update, check my profile, it has everything! Except a way off of that cliff. You're stuck there buddy! Until I let you down, that is! *helps down* how's that? We last left off where Jay called over the phone and stated that Rookie has stopped shaking, but something is wrong. Here we go!**_

* * *

Gary couldn't contain his eagerness any longer. "Well? What is he?" he asked

"Well," Jay paused, "come take a look."

As soon as Jay said that, Gary teleported to the Penguin Hospital as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong? Where's Rookie?" he asked out of breath. (All you did was teleport, how are you out of breath?)

Jay lifted up her flipper.

"What? All I see is a speck!" Gary shouted (Watch it, G. Don't shout at my friend.)

"Look closer." Jay said

Gary leaned in to see the speck closer and came to a realization.

"Oh my…." He said

In Jay's flipper was Rookie, he was shrunken down to the size of an O' Berry (Or Puffle O, whatever you want to call it).

"Rookie?" Gary asked the speck

"Yes, G?" Rookie asked

Gary could barely hear Rookie because of his small size.

"I'm sorry Rookie, I can't hear you." Gary said

"I said 'Yes, G?'!" Rookie said a bit louder.

It didn't help much, because Rookie was still at his tiny size.

"I can't hear him." Gary told Jay

"Yeah, I can't either. He's too small." She said

"How can I hear him better?" Gary asked

"You're the genius!" she shouted

"I know I am…" Gary paused to wink (*rolls eyes*), "but it doesn't mean I'm the smartest!"

"Yeah, it kinda does!" she said

"Well, I guess I could invent something to hear him better." Gary thought

"That's the spirit! I have to go, Doctor Wazz has a problem." She said exiting (I just said that so Gary could be alone.)

Suddenly, Gary got a call on his spy phone.

"Hello?" he answered

"Gary, this is Dot." Dot said

"Greetings, Agent D." Gary said while Dot scowled on the other end.

"I need you to come quickly." She said out of breath

"What's the problem?" Gary asked

"Hear for yourself…." Dot said putting the phone on speaker.

In the background, Gary heard screaming, crashing, stumbling, and bumping sounds through the phone. It sounded as if an elephant had intruded the EPF.

"What is that?" Gary asked shocked

"You'd have to see it to believe it!" Dot said

"On my way!" Gary said

"Just hurry! I don't think…." Dot was cut off and the phone had no signal.

"Oh fish tarts!" Gary shouted (Oh Gary! Watch your language!)

Gary teleported to the EPF and saw Dot hiding under a table with her broken EPF phone beside her, and Bellykid still on the table with bruises on her wrist. (Or whatever that part of the penguin is called.) The EPF was torn from top to bottom. It looked like 2 bombs went off. Jet Pack Guy was nowhere to be found.

Gary noticed Dot first. "Agent D!" Gary shouted

"Gary!" she shouted back

Gary rushed over to where Dot was and assisted her.

"What happened?" he asked

"Jet Pack Guy, that's what happened," she shouted

"What do you mean?" Gary asked

"Well…." Dot was cut off by the sound of metal ripping apart.

Gary crawled out from under the table Dot was hiding under and stood there with his beak wide open. (Don't want to catch flies, Gary. Close your beak.)

Directly in front of Gary, was none other than Jet Pack Guy. He was huge! He was about as tall as 50 Herberts and was as wide as 80 Klutzys. (Wow, that's a lot!)

"J-j-j-jet Pack Guy!" Gary stuttered

Jet Pack Guy's skin was now a dark burgundy color instead of red. His tux was torn slightly and his glasses barely fit his face. His jet pack could barely fit his huge body.

"Gary! Help me!" shouted Bellykid (Yeah, don't forget me!)

Gary rushed over to Bellykid's side and untied her from the table.

"What happened to your wrists?" Gary asked

"No time!" she shouted. "BEHIND YOU!"

Jet Pack Monster was directly behind Gary and scooped him up and waddled away with him. (Obviously, it's Gary!)

"Gary!" shouted both the EPF agents.

"Ace, what we do?!" Dot shouted

"Save him?!" Bellykid said

"I know that, but how?" Dot asked

Bellykid got a call from her spy phone.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey there, friend. Rory here!" Rory answered

"What's up?" she asked

"I think my eyes need to be checked again, but I'm pretty sure I just saw a gigantic Jet Pack Guy holding a penguin that looked a lot like Gary to me." Rory said

"Exactly! Where did he go?" she asked

"He swam to the Iceberg! I didn't think something that huge could float, let alone swim!" Rory pointed out.

"Thanks, Rory!" Bellykid said

"Anytime, friend!" Rory said hanging up

"Who was it?!" Dot asked

"It was Rory! He said Jet Pack Guy is headed towards the Iceberg!" she said

"How are we going to get there in time?" she asked (I know your phone is broken, but come on!)

"Teleport!" Bellykid said quickly

Dot and Agent B teleported to the Iceberg. Not only did they see Gary and Jet Pack Monster, but they also saw Rookie there too as his tiny little Puffle O shaped self.

"Rookie?" Agent B stood confused

"Me." Rookie answered

"Why are you so tiny?" Agent B asked

"It was that girl who gave me a cookie, it made me tiny." Rookie said

"What?" Agent B asked

"Hey! Bellykid!" shouted Jay from the other side of China. (Just kidding, but that is how loud she is!)

"What's going on?" she asked

"We're all teaming up to defeat the monster!" Jay said. "I also want you to meet my partner, Zanerexn!"

Zanerexn waddled up to shake hands.

"I remember you! You defeated Alexia!" said Z. (Can I call you Z?)

"Sort of, it was mostly with the help of all of you!" Bellykid responded

"Either way it was an epic battle! You should totally do that more!" Z shouted

"Maybe, for now, I'm just trying to be stable." She said

"Aw man!" Z said (If I made you in the wrong way, then I apologize.)

"Guys, I think you should look at this!" said Wazzella who appeared to pop up out of nowhere.

All the penguins turned to see Jet Pack Guy throw Gary into the water.

* * *

_**Oh no! Gary was thrown into the seas! Jet, you monster! *cries* you monster! *sniff* anyways, I forgot to answer the question at the beginning. The answer was a Clubpenguinus Crabus. Pretty odd don't you think? How's that cliff? Is it comfortable enough for you? I suppose so. I have a feeling I added in the wrong penguin because towards the end of the story I forgot that I had to add someone. So forgive me if I screwed it up like I always do. *sigh* I'm going back to my rock! *crawl under rock* oh, hey Rico, how's it going?**_


	9. No Fever?

_**Hey readers! Here's chapter 9 of Jet Pack Fever. I see how you all really enjoyed my last chapter of the story because I had you all in suspense. I just hope I'm not boring you at all. If there's anything I could in order to improve the stories or my writing or just anything in general; then please tell me. I don't want to be oblivious to any errors or anything along those lines. I'm typing this at school because I have time but I'll submit it at home because Fanfiction is blocked on the school's computer. Why is it blocked? I'll never know. But there is one thing I know; I know that you are hanging on a cliff for dear life! *helps down* you should be ready to pay attention now. We last left off where Jet Pack Guy hit another symptom and turned into a monster. Jet Pack Monster, to be exact. Bellykid and the other agents swam to the igloo only to see poor Gary being thrown into the water.**_

_**Zanerexn41: You're in this chapter because you seemed to really want to be in the story. And I'm so sorry Lolumroller! I forgot you were sisters! I'll add you, I promise! I need to learn to pay attention more.**_

_**Goody50: Ummm, what?**_

_**Katie07111: I actually rated my first story, K, because I wanted it to sound appropriate. I think I changed it because of where I took the story. I pay more attention to the story than I do to the rating. This one is rated 'T' because I'm worried about where I might accidently take it. I don't want it to be mislabeled. I make this stuff up as I go. So the rating may not fit the story.**_

* * *

"Gary!" Bellykid shouted while Dot held her back. (Let go of me, Dot!)

"It's no use! Let the rescue penguins get him." Dot said as Bellykid stopped struggling

Bellykid sat on the ground with her face buried in her flippers. Dot teleported her home to avoid any flips. (Mad at Dot).

Jay, Wazzella, and Zanerexn approached Dot.

"What are we going to do?" Zanerexn asked

"About what?" Dot asked

"About Jet Pack Monster." Zane answered (I think you said you preferred to be called Zane.)

Dot looked over to Jet Pack Monster. The rescue penguins saved Gary from the water and placed him on the ice beside Dot.

"Gary?" she asked trying to trigger a response.

Gary didn't move. He was still breathing, but he wouldn't respond to anything.

"Gary, please wake up!" Zane said shaking him frantically.

Gary made a slight flipper movement, but that was all he could make.

"I don't think it's safe to leave him here." Wazz said

"Good point, maybe he should be at his igloo or something." Jay suggested

Dot took Gary and teleported him to his igloo. She wrapped him in blankets and made sure he had plenty of food beside him. After making sure of that, she teleported back to the Iceberg; but to her surprise, none of the agents were there. Jet Pack Guy was gone, and so were the other 3 agents that were there. The only one left was Rookie.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?" she shouted hoping someone would hear. (When you're alone, I doubt anyone can hear.)

Dot suddenly heard some small squeaking coming from the ground. She knelt down to observe what was making that noise.

"Rookie?" she said staring at Rookie.

"Me?" Rookie said

"Where did everyone go?" she asked

"I don't know, I was just taking a nap!" he said

Dot was annoyed but didn't show it because she didn't want to make Rookie upset.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here and find the others!" she said teleporting to the HQ.

Dot and Rookie saw Jet Pack Guy tied up to Bellykid's bench. (Might as well make it my bench; I'm tied to it so often.)Gary was standing beside him.

"G!" she shouted rushing over to Gary.

"Agent D, what's wrong?" Gary asked

"You nearly drowned! We were all so worried." She said not letting go of Gary. (Do me a favor and let go of Gary please.)

"I can assure you I am happy and healthy. Well healthy for that matter." He said keeping close watch on Jet Pack Guy.

Jet Pack Guy was still struggling but he wasn't a monster anymore.

"Untie me!" he demanded

"No." Gary said plainly

"Why?" he asked

"To keep you under control." Gary said simply (Oddly calm.)

Jet Pack Guy was so filled with anger that he ripped the leather restraints off of the bench and stood up menacingly. (We're in trouble.) Gary just sat still while Dot and mini Rookie were trying to exit the HQ as quickly as possible.

"Gary, come on! What are you doing?" Dot shouted

Gary just stayed and Jet Pack Guy approached him.

Jet Pack Guy prepared to hit him. (He's going pretty slowly) "Well? Make your move!" he shouted hoping for a response.

Gary put Jet Pack Guy's flipper down and Jet Pack Guy calmed down. Dot and mini Rookie came back into the room. (Rookie is standing on Dot's flipper if you were wondering.)

"How did you do that?" Dot asked in fascination

"In any given situation, it is always best to remain calm." He said

"Umm…?" Rookie said confused

"Gary? Are you sure you're Gary?" Dot asked

"Actually," Gary ripped off his disguise, "it is I, Sensei." Said Sensei (A blind penguin could've seen that coming!)

"Sensei? What are you doing here? Where's Gary?" Dot asked

"Ahhh Gary, what a nice young grasshopper." Sensei said drinking a cup of tea. (Tea?)

"Gary is not a grasshopper, he's a penguin! Now stop stalling!" Rookie shouted (*faceflipper*)

"He's resting like a good agent should during times like this." Sensei said as he exited the HQ.

"Dot? Rookie?" Jet Pack Guy said getting back to his old self.

"Jet?!" Dot and Rookie shouted at the same time.

"Yeah?" he answered

Dot rushed over to hug Jet Pack Guy. He had been cured of his Jet Pack Fever.

"You're ok!" Dot shouted

"Yeah, I'm glad too!" he said while slowly getting Dot off of him.

Rookie grew back to his original size. He still had Jet Pack Fever, but luckily it was a moderate case.

"How did I get sick?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I think I can answer that…" said a penguin from the back of the room.

"Go away, Sensei!" Rookie shouted (I don't think Rookie likes Sensei very much.)

"Pardon me, but I am not Sensei." Said the penguin

"Then who are you?" Rookie asked

"Rookie! It's Gary!" Dot said rushing over to hug him. (Dot loves hugs. Or she just hates being in charge)

"Yes, it is me. Now please get off of me." He said chuckling

Dot let go of Gary.

"But where are the other agents?" Dot asked

"I know where the agents are…." Said a voice from the back of the room

"Please tell me this isn't some mystery penguin." Dot thought to herself

"The agents… have been captured." Said the penguin coming into view

* * *

_**So, who's the mystery penguin? It's already chosen so don't ask for it to be you! Jet Pack Guy is cured, but that's not where our story ends. This story is going to be much longer. For right now, I have a sore throat that needs to be taken care of once again. I'll use those tips again! Until next time, bah bye!**_


	10. Relapse?

_**Hi guys! My throat is cured again! I just hate when it flips on and off. I had promised Lolumroller to be in the story because I put her sister, Zanerexn41 in the story. So she'll be in this story as well. Surprisingly there isn't much for me to say in this author's note. *helps down* but there's much for me to say about this cliff, it's big. That's all you need to know about it!**_

_**Lolumroller: It actually is you; I wasn't making it so you would hide a lot. That's kinda how I introduce new characters in my stories. **_

_**Goody50: I'm not hiding anything….. *looks around nervously***_

_**Zanerexn41: Check my last chapter for the answer of why it's rated T. I'm not sure what you mean by 'mood thing'. No one needs to know how old I am…. Not even, Squidward's house! And what does a sharp tooth have to do with anything? I already knew that glitch.**_

_**Katie071111: You aren't bugging me with questions. I'm happy to answer them ;)**_

_**Aquaqueen81: I don't think you should know that.**_

_**Candence4911: Um… you've commented on my previous stories saying that you love Rookie. So I'm pretty sure Pukadella isn't the only one who loves 2 penguins at a time.**_

_**That's all the "Guest" questions. We last left off where we heard that the agents have been captured.**_

* * *

"Captured? You're crazy!" Dot shouted

"Am I?" asked the penguin

"Why should we believe you?" Dot asked

"Because I wouldn't have come here if I had no news." She said

"Who are you?" Rookie asked eagerly

"Oh, my name's Lolumroller, or you can call me Lily!" she said

"Hi!" Rookie said waving.

"Hi!" she said waving back.

"Could we stick to the topic please?!" Dot shouted (Umad bro?)

"Sure." Lily said

"How do you know the agents got captured? Where did you come from?" Dot asked impatiently

"I know they got captured because I heard the sound of a large bear and I heard muffled shouts." She said

"Herbert!" Rookie blurted out.

"Eureka!" Gary shouted (Gary…)

"What?" Lily asked

"Nevermind, I have found the answer!" Gary shouted

"What answer?" Dot asked

"I have been wondering why Rookie hasn't shown any current symptoms of Jet Pack Fever!" Gary pointed out.

"That's not what we're talking about." Lily said

"Oh, then what are you talking about?" Gary asked

"We're talking about the fact that Herbert captured the agents!" Jet Pack Guy said

"Oh my, we need to act fast!" Gary shouted

"Let's go find Herbert!" Rookie said

Dot, Rookie, Gary, and Lily teleported to Herbert's hideout. Herbert was yelling at Klutzy.

"No, Klutzy! Must I always be the one to do this?!" Herbert yelled

"*Clicky clack click!*" Klutzy clicked back

"What do you mean, I yell at you too much? I never yell at you!" Herbert said yelling. (Go figure.)

The four agents hid behind a few rocks.

"Wow, they need counseling." Rookie said

"What for?" Lily asked

"To work out their issues." He answered

"Isn't that only for married couples?" Dot asked

"What's your point?" Rookie asked

"Could we get back to the matter at hand please?" Gary asked

Herbert had all of the agents locked up in cages, hung by a rope on their flippers.

"I see the agents!" Rookie whispered

"Shh!" Jet Pack Guy shushed. "We all do, we need to do something." He said

Dot threw a rock at Herbert.

"What did you do that for?" Jet Pack Guy shouted

"Shush! Trust me!" she whispered

"Klutzy! Why did you throw this rock at me?" he snarled

"*Clickety click!*" he clicked

"Of course it was you! How else did it hit me?" Herbert asked

Klutzy clicked a response. (One that I shall not translate because kids are reading this)

"How dare you!" Herbert roared. "You shall be punished!"

Herbert grabbed Klutzy by one of his claws and carried him to the kitchen. (Oh no!)

The agents came out of hiding.

"It worked!" Rookie shouted

"Of course it did! Who's the genius in the group?" Dot bragged

"Um, actually Agent, it's me." Gary said

"Oh yeah… whatever! Let's help the agents!" Dot said

Rookie went to Bellykid; Jet Pack Guy went to Wazz; Dot went to Jay; Gary went to Zane; and Lily kept an eye out for Herbert. (Random order)

"Thanks, Gary!" Zane said

"You're welcome." Gary said

"Thanks, Dot!" Jay said

"Don't mention it." She said

"Thanks, Jet Pack Guy." Wazz said

"Anytime." Jet Pack Guy said

"Rookie!" Bellykid said impatiently

"I'm sorry, this cage is hard to open!" he struggled

"Then try the keys!" she said

"Those didn't help!" he shouted

"Let me try." Dot said

"How?" Bellykid asked

"Guys, I don't mean to be rude, but stop being so slow! Herbert's coming!" Lily shouted

Dot dressed up as a key and stuck her head in the lock. The lock didn't unlock.

"Even I knew that was a dumb idea!" Rookie shouted

"Well forgive me for trying to be fun!" she shouted

"You couldn't be fun even if I wrote it on your face and took you to a theme park!" Jet Pack Guy argued. (Hey he's finally getting better at his insults!)

Dot growled. "You know what-!"

"He's coming closer!" Lily warned

"Just leave her! We must hide!" Gary shouted (The rivalry continues)

The rest of the agents hid as Herbert walked in.

"There, how does it feel to be in a frozen wasteland?" Herbert said holding a giant ice block with Klutzy inside.

Klutzy blinked.

"Hey! Who freed my agents! I have none left now!" he shouted (What am I, invisible?)

"Hey, lard! Look behind you!" shouted Bellykid

"I know you're there! But what about the others? Did you see what happened?!" he asked

"Of course, I have eyes don't I?" she said

"Don't stall, tell me what happened!" he demanded

"Stalling. That's a funny word. Try saying it 5 times fast!" she shouted

Herbert was furious. "IF YOU DON'T STOP STALLING AND TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE, I'M GOING TO ROAST YOU LIKE A DUCK!" he shouted

"Technically I am a bird." She said (Very clever)

* * *

Meanwhile behind the cave, Jet Pack Guy was getting a very serious headache.

"Guys, I don't…. feel….. Very…." Jet Pack Guy passed out.

"Jet Pack Guy? Jet? Are you alright? Please answer me! Hang in there! Help is on the way! SOMEONE CALL THE PENGUIN-MEDICS PLEASE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! Help is coming... help is coming... help is coming." That was all Jet Pack Guy heard as a wave of darkness covered him from head to toe. All of the agents were scrambling to get him some help.

_**That's the end of chapter 10. Did I say that he was cured of Jet Pack Fever? It's quite possible that he had a relapse. Or something different could've happened. The answer is already prepared; it's just the fact that the cliff you're hanging on is blocking the way. Should I help you down from there? Nah, I don't think so.**_


	11. Incurable

_**Hi guys! I've been a bit lazy lately but I'm unlazy enough to post this chapter! If you read my profile then it appears as if I've been in October for quite a while. Strange isn't it? Anyways, it seems that you all have your minds on something else. Do you know what it is? Probably this giant cliff you're hanging from. *helps down* now will you pay attention? We last left off where Bellykid was left in the cage and Herbert was getting frustrated; also Jet Pack Guy got a relapse of Jet Pack Fever.**_

_**Goody50: He got the sickness because he wears a jet pack. Anyone who's worn a jet pack at all in their life gets Jet Pack Fever. We can't make up because I have a plan. You're asking many questions because you want answers and your brother can't sing because dudes aren't very good singers sometimes.**_

_**Moonsoul: I'm honestly not sure how long this story will go on, it'll go on at least until I feel a stopping point is necessary. I'm trying to make it more than my previous story. Depending on what the reviewers think. I'll put up a poll later.**_

_**Candence4911: Will you guys ever get along?**_

_**Aquaqueen81: The server I use mostly is Bunny Hill, or whatever server my friends are on. I'm in spring break and not enjoying it so far.**_

_**Katie07111: I'm giving Herbert all I got at the end of this story and that will be determined by a poll.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Thanks, that's thoughtful of you! ;)**_

_**That's all the guest questions, time to continue!**_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy woke up in the emergency room. He felt hot all over and could barely move. It was hard enough to hear him speak.

"W-w-what's going on?" he asked

"Guys! He's awake!" Rookie shouted

"Rookie! Not so loud!" Dot said

"Jet Pack Guy, are you alright?" Gary asked

"W-w-what happened?" he asked

"You're in the hospital; we're not sure what happened." Lily said

"We feel as if you may have had a relapse of Jet Pack Fever." Gary said

"What's that?" Rookie asked (Who else would ask?)

"A relapse is deterioration in health after previous improvement." Gary answered

"What?" Rookie asked

Gary sighed. "It's when someone gets sick again after they were already starting to feel better."

"Ohhhhh…." Rookie said

"A relapse? How is that possible?" Wazz asked

"How would we know, aren't you the doctor?" Dot asked

"No! Not anymore; I got a job working in the pet shop with PH, I don't like science very much." She said

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorta…." Zane said

"Is he going to be ok?" Jay asked

Out of nowhere the mystery penguin appeared from behind the curtain and startled Dot. (Again I say, not me!)

"I'm not sure, the tests are quite time consuming so we may not get an answer until after today." She said

"Do you have to be everywhere?" Dot said still frustrated after getting scared.

"Maybe, or maybe not, who really cares?" she asked which made Dot furious. (Over that? How?!)

"So when will we know?" Jay asked

"I'd say tomorrow. I'll just call you when I get the results." She said

Jet Pack Guy stopped breathing.

"Jet! NO!" shouted Rookie (Did I just write 'Rookie'?)

"Why did he stop breathing?" Jay asked

"Because you're standing on his breathing tube." She answered

"Oh what, so you're a doctor now?" Dot asked sarcastically

"Actually because her foot is on his tube." She said

Jay took her foot off of the tube. (She tends to do that a lot I'm guessing.) Jet Pack Guy started breathing again.

"See? Isn't that better?" asked the mystery penguin.

"We don't need your sarcasm." Dot said

"Well you need a sense of humor." Said the mystery penguin getting upset at Dot's annoyance

"You know what…!" Dot said approaching the mystery penguin

"Hey! If anyone gets into a fight then they're on probation!" Gary shouted (Taking charge, wow!)

Dot and the mystery penguin waddled over and took their seats away from each other.

* * *

(Anybody wondering where I am? No? Too bad!)

"Listen here, you'd better tell me who released my agents or else….."

"Or else what?" Bellykid asked with a grin

"Or else I'll…. I'll…. I'll teach Klutzy how to tap dance!" he said

"*Click Klick?!*" Klutzy clicked (Translation: "Say what?")

"Is that all you got?" she asked fake yawning. (Getting on Herbert's bad side can be so tiring.)

"Agent Bellykid5…." Herbert began

Bellykid was shocked by Herbert using her name.

"…..always so full of herself, tricking herself and others into thinking that she's headstrong and tough. Isn't that right?" Herbert said poking at her Achilles Heel. (In case you didn't know, an Achilles Heel is a weakness.)

"W-w-what are you talking about?" she asked in denial

"You think you're so tough, you're all beak but you won't do anything, you're a pacifist." He grimaced. (A pacifist is someone who's afraid to fight.)

Bellykid sat down in silence afraid to admit what was true.

"Just what I thought." He said. "How can you even call yourself an agent of the EPF? You're too soft, you aren't tough enough. You're a weak, spineless, freak." He said emphasizing on the word 'freak'. He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her 'ear', "Exactly what Gary told me."

That last sentence filled Bellykid up with rage. Herbert saw how upset and angry she was getting.

"Now, can you tell me who released the agents and where they are?" Herbert asked

Bellykid looked up at Herbert's grinning face in anger. "Why would I betray my fellow agents?" she asked

"Because, the whole EPF would be better off without you, you're just a distraction. A time bomb, waiting to go off." he elaborated. (That last part is slightly true because I'll be kicking his furry butt later!)

* * *

(Time to go back to our favorite team)

"When is it going to get here?" Rookie asked

"Rookie, as we have said dozens of times, the results will be ready soon!" Dot said annoyed

"But we've been waiting for days!" he whined

"It's only been a few hours, Rookie." Jay said

"But it's so long!" he complained

"Would you shut up?!" Zane shouted (Thank you, Zane.)

Soon, the mystery penguin called Gary on his spy phone.

"Thank goodness! Is that our pizza?" Rookie asked (That's what he was whining about?)

"No, Rookie. It's the results…." Gary said

"Exactly, I'm sorry to inform you but, Jet Pack Guy's case of Jet Pack Fever is now incurable, it can't be cured." She said

* * *

_**There's the end of chapter 11! Oh no, Jet Pack Fever can no longer be cured! How is he going to survive now? Just to let you know, I decided to have myself trapped in that cage until I beat the fish out of Herbert. That way I'll already be there so I could beat him up faster! I also decided to have you hanging on that cliff until the beginning of the next chapter!**_


	12. Epic Prank

_**Hi viewers, I have a bit of bad news. This will be the last story I do because I'm quitting Fanfiction. I know it's a bit too soon for me to be quitting Fanfiction so quickly, but I just get depressed for some reason every time I log on. It's just not working out. You guys have been great reviewers and your words mean so much. I'm glad I could write for you. *lets down* off of that cliff. We last left off where we found out the Jet Pack Fever cannot be cured.**_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jay asked worriedly

"Incurable means the inability to be relieved of a sickness or disease." Said the mystery penguin

Jay glared at her. "I know what it means, but how?" she asked

"Well, I'm gonna let G answer that." She said gesturing to Gary.

"Well; I believe Jet Pack Fever became incurable after the allotted time between his tolerance level and his proximity level." Gary said

"What?!" asked all the agents in the room

"It means it's incurable because of how impatient he is. His body expected to get better quicker than it actually did, and because of that, Jet Pack Fever is now incurable." He elaborated

"So what do we do?" Zane asked

"I think the best thing to do is we give him medication to help manage the symptoms, but he's not going to survive." She said

The agents were upset at their friend's fate.

"When can we take him home?" Lily asked

"In a few minutes, after we give him this medication." The mystery penguin said leaving the room.

The agents stood by Jet Pack Guy's bed as the doctor removed the breathing tube.

Jet Pack Guy coughed. "Guys? What's going on?" he asked

"You're gonna die!" Rookie blurted out as Dot smacked him in the back of the head. (Dot!)

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" he asked feeling slightly funny (There's a reason I say 'funny'.)

"Agent, are you alright?" Gary asked

Jet Pack Guy's red color was now pink and every penguin knew what that meant.

"Absolutabulous!" Jet Pack Guy shouted that made up word.

He hopped out of bed and onto the ceiling.

"Jet? Where'd you go?" Rookie asked

Wazz pointed to the ceiling.

Rookie looked up and stumbled backwards out of fear. "J-j-jet?" he quivered

"Hi there, friend!" he shouted (Oh look a nice big rock!)

Rookie shrieked and rushed out of the room in fear. (He could've teleported)

"Agent, I command you to get down from there this instant!" Gary shouted

Jet Pack Guy squirted Gary with a strange substance and giggled like a crazy penguin.

"What is this?" he asked smelling the liquid. (My idea is to not sniff it, Gary!)

Jet Pack Clown jumped off the ceiling and flopped out of the hospital room.

The mystery penguin came back. "Ok, Jet Pack Guy time for your medici-….'' She paused. "Where did he go?" she asked

"He turned into a clown and bounced out of here." Zane said

"Oh no! Where do you think he went?" she asked

"Not sure, what's wrong?" Lily asked

"It's not safe for him to go out into the world without his proper medicine." She panicked

"Why is the medicine so important? He was fine without it last time." Dot asked

"Well…. Uh…. Just because!" she said searching.

Dot searched the mystery penguin while hesitating to question her motives.

Gary noticed Dot. "Agent D, is there a problem?" he asked

"I don't trust that penguin." She said

"Agent D…" Gary was cut off.

"No G, I'm tired of you thinking that she's like the perfect agent all because she's skilled, but I have a bad feeling about her! She's suspicious and also how she tends to appear out of nowhere! That's freaky! She's freaky! I want her out of here! She's only going to bring the EPF down, I know it! I know my accusations have been wrong most of the time but I'm absolutely positively sure about this one! You have to believe me!" she begged

"Agent D, I don't know why you're so against her, but it's not my job to fire her." Gary said

"But it is your job to report her to the Director! So do it!" Dot said

"Not until I'm in eminent danger. She hasn't done anything. Your instincts have been false so far and I'm not making the mistake of firing a good agent because of your instincts again!" he said raising his voice slightly

Dot stormed out of the hospital room. (Is it over?)

* * *

(Let's head back to Herbert and his lab rat, Bellykid.)

"That's not true!" Bellykid shouted

"Of course it is! Think of all the times an assignment had to be put on halt because you 'flipped'. Think about all of the times where you've frightened most of these agents with October." He said darkly

Bellykid looked at her feet. She felt rotten inside, but did her best to let it stay in.

"You're wrong, Herbert! The agents of the EPF are great and always will be no matter what gets in their way!" she said standing up.

"I don't see why you're trying to hide your moods. That's what makes you, you!" he said. "Come on, flip for me! You know you want to!" Herbert said getting close to Bellykid and invading her personal space. (His breath smells awful.)

Bellykid hyperventilated and passed out.

Herbert was surprised. "Uh oh! When will I remember to learn everything about my agent before striking at them?!

Suddenly, the mystery penguin appeared in the cave opening.

"Hello, and who are you?" Herbert asked rudely

"Let's just say that, I can help." She said

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I can either be your worst nightmare, or the best thing that's ever happened to you. Your choice." she implied

Herbert walked around the penguin and studied her.

"Can I even trust you?" he asked

"I'm not sure, can you?" she asked

"What would make me trust you?" he asked

"I'm the one who gave Jet Pack Guy and Rookie the fever. Jet Pack Fever." She said

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter and the end of me on Fanfiction. Again, you guys have been a wonderful audience and I love all of you very much! I nearly forgot to answer some reviews.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Yeah that's true. I think I was there briefly with Lolumroller too. Whoops!**_

_**Goody50: Perhaps he's doing the right thing by making me feel bad. How else will I get enough rage to kick his furry butt?**_

_**Candence4911: Have fun! ;)**_

_**Those are all the reviews. I just have one last thing to say before I leave…**_

_**APRIL FOOLS! THAT WAS ALL A JOKE! I TRICKED YOU DIDN'T I?! Oh no! The mystery penguin really can't be trusted! And neither can I or Rookie on April Fools day!**_


	13. Related?

_**Hi guys! I can tell some of you are a bit mad from when I played that April fool's joke on you. But you gotta admit that it was pretty funny. A lot of you fell for it, some of you read it late and didn't fall for it as easily, but it's still good news that I'm not actually quitting; isn't it? *helps down* you're off of that cliff and this story is ready to continue.**_

_**Goody50: Just to let you all know, this mystery penguin isn't Alexia; she's already had her chance to be an epic villain in the story. Perhaps I'll create another poll and let another penguin be a villain. Either way, she's not the mystery penguin, only Club Penguin knows who the mystery penguin is because I told them.**_

_**Guest: Please don't stop breathing! It was only a prank.**_

_**A.C. Productions: Great job at trying again. If you keep trying, I know you'll do an excellent job at writing stories! ;)**_

_**Zanerexn41: I have a hard time sleeping at night; so I'm up very late. I'm usually up until after 5 in the morning. I don't sleep very late either. Hmm, confusing isn't it? No, it's not Alexia as I have already explained earlier.**_

_**That was all the 'Guest' reviews, let's begin the story.**_

* * *

Herbert was shocked. "You're the one who gave it to them?" he asked

She nodded. "That's wonderful!" Herbert said running up to hug the penguin.

"Um, Herbert? I'm not the hugging type nor am I the touching type." She said flinching slightly

"I apologize;" Herbert said (He apologizes?), "now, how can you help me?"

"I know about these EPF agents." She said

"Well, so did Alexia." He said

"Alexia? Who is this 'Alexia' you speak of?" she asked confused

"Nevermind," Herbert said shaking the thought, "what does you knowing the agents have to do with helping me?"

"I know everything about these EPF agents, I'm an EPF agent myself!" she said showing off her badge.

"Ah-ha! Now I know I can't trust you!" he said stepping back.

"That's where you're wrong." She said putting her badge down.

"How am I wrong? You're an agent of the EPF! That proves you can't be trusted!" he shouted

"It's different than that actually, Herbert." She said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Sit down, it's time for a little flashback." She said

Herbert looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Isn't that where I see the flashback?" he asked

The mystery penguin waddled over to slap Herbert. (Epic penguin slap! If only I was awake!)

"Ow!" he shouted rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid! Get your head outta the clouds, Herbert! I have a story to share!" she shouted

Herbert obeyed. He listened closely without speaking to avoid saying anything stupid and getting slapped as a result.

* * *

(How many of you wanted to hear the story? Well you're not; we're going to go see our favorite team!)

Gary sat down and rubbed his forehead.

Zane approached him. "You ok, G? You don't look well." She said

"I'm just a bit stressed, that's all. No need to be concerned, agent." Gary stood up and dusted himself off.

Lily waddled up to Gary. "How are we going to find Jet Pack Guy?" she asked

"Well, it seems like right now we should-…."

Suddenly, Dot burst into the room with fear.

"Agent D, what's the matter?" Gary asked

Dot couldn't speak, she was paralyzed with fear.

"Dot! What's wrong?!" Jay shouted (Shouting won't help, kid.)

"What is Dot afraid of?" Wazz asked

"Hard work…." Jay whispered under her breath. (*snickers* good one)

Dot was too scared to respond to that comment. She turned towards the hospital entrance and immediately every penguin knew why she was so scared.

At the hospital entrance was a huge penguin with claws and very large teeth. It had spikes all around it and it roared like a thousand T-Rexes.

"Wh-wh-what is that thing?" Lily asked

"It looks like-….."

"ROOKIE!" shouted all the agents in the room.

And sure enough, they were correct. Rookie had hit a symptom of Jet Pack Fever worse than Jet Pack Guy because of his young age.

"What do we do?" Dot asked. It was clear that she was scared for her friend's life.

"We have to find a way to calm him down in some way!" Lily shouted over Rookie's violent roaring.

"How would that help us?" Dot asked

"Because, if we calm Rookie down enough, perhaps he wouldn't be as big, or dangerous, as he is now. And maybe he'd listen better to us." She said

"Well I'm staying back here!" Gary said (That's typical Gary.)

"I'll go!" Lily said. "Who's with me?"

The rest of the agents stood up.

"I am. Together, we can calm this crazy beast!" They all said holding flippers.

"Hey, I'm not a beast!" Rookie shouted returning to his penguin size and form again. (Well that sorta ruined the moment.)

"Rookie, you're ok!" Wazz said to Rookie.

Rookie coughed. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok?" he asked

"Because you just…." Wazz was cut off by Dot placing a flipper on her shoulder.

"Don't bother," she said smiling, "he's lost and confused, just leave him that way."

Gary came out from his hiding place and talked to the girls in private. (Hey Gary, glad to see you're back with the team and not cowering in fear!)

"What's up, G?" Jay asked

"I'm have the faintest idea of why Jet Pack Guy got a relapse of Jet Pack Fever, but why did Rookie get it?" he asked

"I don't know! I'm not the doctor! Jeez, why can't anyone understand!?" she shouted

"I was just asking in general." He said

"I have a feeling that it wasn't caused naturally." Zane said

"What do you mean?" Gary asked

"I think someone gave it to him." She elaborated.

"And I know just who it was…." Dot said

* * *

(You guys already know who gave it to him again, so let's go back to Herbert and Mystery.)

Herbert just finished drying his eyes. (What happened? Did he watch Titanic again?)

"That was the saddest life story, I've ever heard!" he said sniffling

The mystery penguin just stood there. "Yeah, I've told it a few times, no one has really cared." She said staring outside.

Herbert kept taking tissues from Klutzy and drying his eyes.

"So, are you ready to let me help?" she asked

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" he shouted (Oh my goodness, what a baby!)

Bellykid woke up after collapsing.

"Oh, look who's awake!" said Mystery (I'm just going to call her mystery until I know her name.)

Bellykid studied her surroundings. "Wait a minute, who are you? Why is Herbert crying? Did he watch Titanic again?" she asked. (It's like we're twins!)

"You should know who I am, Bellykid5." Said Mystery approaching Bellykid

"How do you know my name?" Bellykid asked

"Why wouldn't I? We have lived together for many years, sis." She said turning towards Bellykid.

* * *

_**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I have a sister?! Why didn't you guys tell me? I'm just kidding. Wow, so Mystery and Bellykid are siblings! That's crazy! Almost as crazy as you guys hanging on that cliff for so long! How do you do it?**_


	14. I'm Evil

_**Hello my fellow readers, this is the next chapter of Jet Pack Fever. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. *lets down* now you're off of that cliff and I'm very impressed at how you manage to stay up there so long! We last left off where we learned that Mystery and Bellykid are sisters.**_

_**Goody50: You're screaming because you want to I'm guessing. Or trying to vent out some feelings.**_

_**Zanerexn41: I have a DS not a DSi, sadly. You only get off the cliff when I let you off. I saw the phone and the pizza parlor and the music is similar to Operation: Blackout AKA my favorite party. And no I'm not an only child.**_

_**Rockstar461: My sister.**_

* * *

"What are you saying? We're not sisters! Dad never mentioned it!" Bellykid shouted

"Dad never mentioned it, because I ran away before you were born." She said

"Stop lying to me! I would never have a sister as evil and scheming as you!" Bellykid cried

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why you're evil too?" she asked

Bellykid was shocked.

* * *

(I'd say more, but the EPF misses us.)

"Yes, Dot. We all know that you don't trust her…" Gary began

"G, I'm serious. This agent cannot be trusted! I know she gave it to them!" she said

"How can you be so sure?" Gary asked

Dot pulled out a dessert in a bag.

"The cookie." She said

"I'm not understanding you, agent." Gary said confused

"This is the cookie that the penguin gave Rookie a few days ago." Dot said giving it to Gary

Gary sniffed the cookie. (What kind is it?)

"What does it smell like?" Zane asked

"She's right." Gary said putting the cookie down. "It was her."

"How do you know if you just sniffed it?" Rookie asked

"Because, I can smell the disease in it." Gary said

"How do you smell a disease?" Jay asked

"It was a trick that Agent Icetail had showed me recently." Gary added

"That's cool." Wazz said. "But what do we do now?"

"We confront her." Gary said

"I'll call the Director and explain." Lily said as she took out her spy phone and called The Director.

"Hello?" answered the Director

"Director, this is Agent L, I have something to tell you." She said

"I'm listening." The Director said

"We know who gave Jet Pack Guy and Rookie Jet Pack Fever." She said

"How'd you find out?" the Director asked

"Gary found out and Dot knew from the beginning." She explained

"Who is it?" asked the Director

"Some sort of mystery penguin that appeared out of nowhere that Gary happens to know." She said

"I'll call you back, I'm going to ask Gary about this penguin." The Director said hanging up and calling Gary.

"Greetings, this is Agent G." he answered

"Agent G, May I ask you a question?" the Director asked

"Of course." Gary said

"What do you know about this mystery penguin that diseased our agents?" the Director asked

"Well, she told me a bit about herself when we met." Gary began

"Tell me what she told you." The Director ordered

"She told me that she was closely related to one of our agents. She didn't say who, but oddly I felt like I should trust her somehow. I don't know why my instincts would fool me so." Gary sulked

"I'm going to keep a close eye out on her. She could spell bad news for the EPF." The Director said hanging up.

* * *

(There, I'm going back to Herbert.)

"You're evil too?" Herbert asked. "My life makes sense now!" (Oh shut up!)

"No, I'm not evil! Well, at least I don't think I am…." Bellykid said

"See? You have no idea whether you're evil or not, that proves it!" she shouted

"Proves what?" Bellykid asked

"It proves that dad raised a fool!" she shouted

Bellykid stared at the mystery penguin. "How can I be so sure that you and I are related?" she asked

"Your father is Dancing Penguin, correct?" she asked

"Yes." Bellykid said looking down.

"And you are in the EPF, correct?" she asked

"Yes." Bellykid said once again

"So then that proves that it's in your nature." She explained

"That makes no sense!" Bellykid shouted

"Actually, it does. If you come from a family of evil, some evil can rub off on you." Herbert explained

Bellykid growled at Herbert. "You two are crazy!"

"Are we?" asked Mystery. "Study me very closely, Bellykid."

Bellykid stared at the penguin for a long time and studied her. Suddenly, Bellykid's eyes widened.

"No, it can't be!" she shouted in denial.

"But it is!" Mystery smirked

"Belle? That's really you!" Bellykid shouted

"Exactly," Belle smiled sinisterly, "it is I."

Out of nowhere, Gary and the rest of the agents showed up in Herbert's lair.

"Careful with that door! I just replaced it!" he shouted (Grow up!)

Gary ignored that request. "What are you doing to Agent B?" Gary asked angrily

"Well, hello, Gary. I see that you've waddled in on our plan." Said Belle

"What are you talking about?" Dot asked

"Bellykid, is there something you want to confess?" Belle asked

Bellykid looked down. "Belle is my sister and we're related." She said

The agents were shocked.

"How could that be?" Jay asked

"Is it true?" Zane asked

"Please don't let it be true!" Lily begged

"Bellykid?" Wazz asked

Bellykid refused to make eye contact. "It's true."

"So what does that mean?" Dot asked

"It means she's evil." Belle said

The agents stared in shock.

"No! She's lying! It's not true!" Bellykid shouted

"If it's not true then how do you explain that freaky mood thing?" she asked

"I was born with it! It's a disorder, I'm not supposed to be perfect!" she shouted

"You're supposed to be evil!" Belle grimaced

"I'm not evil!" Bellykid shouted. "Am I evil?"

The agents were too frozen to say anything from that point.

Belle gave out an evil laugh.

"Shut it! I know that I'm not evil. I fight evil!" Bellykid said angrily

"Oh yeah?" Belle mocked

"Yes!" Bellykid said sternly.

"Then there's something I haven't told you yet." She said

"What are you talking about?" Bellykid asked confused

Belle got closer to Bellykid. "Not only are you and I related, but we're the same person."

* * *

_**Now this story just got weird! Belle is me? And I am Belle? How is that possible? That is something that only I can answer in the next chapter of the story. Perhaps you can hang on that cliff for a bit longer. *whispers*I think the cliff likes you!**_


	15. The Button

_**Hey there guys! Sorry for long wait. Also, what did you say to the cliff? It won't speak to me; and I think it's crying. Anyways, I've been co-writing for others, so that's why my update took a while. But I'm here now and ready to make an awesome chapter. *helps down* you're off of that heartbroken cliff. Poor guy. And here are some reviews that I need to answer.**_

_**Lolumroller: I am older than you but I won't reveal. Mostly because I forgot. Anywho, I usually stalk my email for PMs unless my sister is on the computer. If she is; I'll be logged out of my email and be lazy. Baloney you say? That's meat isn't it?**_

_**Goody50: I'm not offended and I never thought Belle could be trusted. And in my first story, I revealed how I got a mood-problem. I was born with it. And we all know who you have feelings for.**_

_**A.C. Productions: I don't mind your reviews. You're fine! And yes; Belle is my "sister". The reason why there are quotes around sister is something you'll figure out in this chapter.**_

_**Guest: Thanks ;)**_

_**Zanerexn41: I'm sorry; I hope you feel better.**_

_**Those were all the guest reviews and we last left off where we found out that Belle and I was the same penguin. Odd isn't it?**_

* * *

Bellykid was dumbfounded as well as all the other agents around her.

"H-h-how is that possible?" she stuttered

"Well, we aren't really the same penguin; but let's just say that we're acting quite different today aren't we?" she smirked

"What are you saying?" she asked

"You don't get it do you?" Belle asked

Bellykid shook her head.

Belle grunted. "Seriously? Seriously?! You are the slowest penguin I've ever met!" she shouted

Bellykid narrowed her eyes.

"Oh stop it! That stupid mood thing! If you want me to explain it to you, then stop acting like that." She shouted impatiently

Bellykid calmed down slightly.

"Good; now where was I? Oh yeah! Now; before you were captured by Herbert; I snuck into his base." She began

"So it was you who freed the agents!" Herbert shouted

"No, that was us." Said the EPF agents raising their flippers

"Oh be quiet!" Herbert said sitting down. (Grump)

"Can I continue my story please? Thank you!" Belle shouted. "Now; when Herbert left the room to freeze Klutzy; I knocked Bellykid out and switched her brain with mine. Now she has my brain and I have hers! (An idea I got from Smosh.)" Belle cackled.

The agents stood in shock. (Would you guys stop being so shocked?)

"So that's why I was acting so strange?" Bellykid asked

"Yes." Belle answered

"But if you have my brain, why are you still so evil?" she asked

"Hello?!" Belle said knocking on Bellykid's head. "You're evil too!"

"I'm not evil!" Bellykid shouted

"Ok, I've been in silence for too long!" Rookie shouted. "Leave Commander alone!"

Rookie used a big icicle and jetted towards Belle. Out of nowhere, Belle put her flipper out and Rookie started being raised in the air. Almost like gravity didn't exist for Rookie.

"What's going on? Why am I flying?" he panicked

"See, Bellykid?" Belle asked ignoring Rookie's outbursts. "We are related, we're both psychic."

Bellykid put her flippers to her head as if she had a headache.

"Agent, are you alright?" Gary asked (Stand back.)

Bellykid's headache worsened until she was blacked out completely.

"Commander!" Rookie shouted from the air. (Put him down!)

"See," Herbert said holding a button in his paws, "that's what happens when you mess with my ally!"

"Aww Herbert! That's so sweet!" Belle said dropping Rookie to the ground and waddling towards Herbert.

"Now, scram! If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave before I press this button." Herbert threatened

"What does the button do?" Rookie asked

"I'd rather not stick around to find out!" Wazz said grabbing Rookie's flipper and following the other agents out of the hideout.

Back at Gary's igloo…..

"Gary, what are we doing out here? Can we go inside? It's freezing!" Rookie shouted (You're a penguin! Act like it!)

"Wait-as soon as the other agents approach." Gary said excitedly

"Why? What's so important?" Dot asked

"You'll see…" Gary said with a wide grin on his face.

Wazz, Jay, Lily, and Zane approached Gary's igloo.

"Gary, did you lock yourself out again?" Jay whined

"Not this time." Gary chuckled

"Why are you all outside?" Wazz asked

"Is this a party?!" Lily asked jumping up and down. (Can penguins jump?)

"It's not a party, or else we'd be enjoying ourselves." Zane said

"Yeah, it's not a party if we're at G's igloo!" Rookie shouted (Ohhh, somebody get some ice for that burn!)

Gary smiled. "I want to show you all my new invention!"

"Can you show us indoors?" Jay asked

"That's the thing," Gary said approaching his door, "I call it, the Dooropenallbyitself 3000!" (Door-Open-All-By-Itself 3000)

Gary's door opened on its own.

"Oh so you finally invented that automatic door!" Zane said

"Cool! I've been waiting for this! Can we go inside now?" Jay asked impatiently

"Sure" Gary sighed

Rookie screamed. (Screamed?)

"Rookie, what's wrong?" Lily asked rushing over

Rookie pointed to a pink penguin in Gary's igloo.

"Hello there, may I ask who you are?" Gary asked

"You could, but should I answer?" she asked

"Rude much?" Dot scoffed

The penguin removed her glasses. (I doubt you're wearing glasses but it makes you look cool.)

"Watch it, Dot." She said

"How do you know my name?" Dot asked

"My name is Aquaqueen81, but you can call me Aqua." She said extending a flipper

Dot hesitated to shake it, but did so anyways.

"I know who you are because I'm an EPF agent too." She said

The Director called Gary.

"Hello? Oh hello Director." Gary said

"Greetings, I sent Agent Aqua to you because she's an experienced agent and should be an aid in your quest to defeat Belle and Herbert." The Director explained

"Well thank you, Director. We're very grateful." Gary said

"Indeed." The Director said hanging up

"Well, Agent Aqua, welcome to the squad. We're grateful to have you." Gary said

"I hope so, I have a plan for defeating Herbert." She said

"You do?" All the agents asked

"Yes, I have some insight that this button he's holding in his paws can actually harm Bellykid." She said

"What do you mean?" Jay asked

"If Herbert presses the button, Bellykid dies." She revealed

"Oh no! How do we not get him to press the button?" Wazz and Lily asked

"I'm not sure, but we have to make sure not to get on his bad side." Aqua said

* * *

(Let's go to Herbert for a brief moment.)

"Herb, you still got that button?" Belle asked

"Of course." He said holding the button.

She held up a camera. "Watch this…" she showed Herbert the film of the EPF agents in Gary's igloo.

Belle was spying on the agents.

"Oh, so they think they can avoid me?" Herbert snickered. "Well, they're clearly wrong."

Herbert pressed the button.

* * *

_**That's the end of the chapter. Aqua, I'll have you in there a bit more in the next chapter. Herbert pressed the button. That means doom….. Or pie. Be careful on that cliff, it's depressed and it's slippery. It's been crying too much.**_


	16. Missing

_**Hi everyone, this is the next chapter of my story and the cliff that you've been hanging onto feels slightly better. Whatever you said to it must've calmed him down. Anyways, I'm again typing this at school because I had enough time to do so. It looks like I should get you off of that cliff, *helps down* is that better? It better be; because now it's time to review what had happened in the last chapter. To recap; Agent Aqua joined the team and gave everyone some information on what was going on. Bellykid's sister, Belle, found out what Aqua was doing and told Herbert to press the button that would end Bellykid, right then and there. Or pie. But I can tell you now that it's not pie. Sorry all you pie lovers! And most of you said that if she has my brain and I have hers, she'll die instead of me. That's not 100% true. We're pretty much nearly the same penguin. Didn't you notice how our behavior in the last chapter wasn't so much altered? We may have different brains, but because we're siblings we have the same traits. She'd just be a bit less evil and whatever else Bellykid is. I have an announcement to make! How many of you like parties? How about CP parties? Well, I'm going to be having a party on CP and I want you guys to come. I'll be on the server Bunny Hill on Saturday at:**_

_**2:00 Penguin Standard Time**_

_**4:00 Penguin Standard Time**_

_**5:00 Penguin Standard Time**_

_**7:30 Penguin Standard Time**_

_**Hope you can come!**_

_**Goody50: I know she's so mean!**_

_**Guest: Actually it wasn't pie.**_

_**ARB: I'm not sure; I'll have to think about it.**_

_**Lolumroller: Sorry for offending you; I tried to put some humor in it.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Wake up! *snaps flippers* Please?!**_

* * *

Out of nowhere, Herbert's microwave had turned on.

"What's that noise?" Belle asked

Herbert walked over to his microwave and turned it off.

"For some reason, after I pressed this button my microwave turned on." He said confused

Belle snatched the button from his paws.

"Herbert! This is the button for your microwave!" Belle shouted at him

"Ha!" Bellykid said

"Shut up!" Belle said. "Where's the other button?"

"I thought you had it!" Herbert shouted

"I thought you had it!" Belle shouted back

"Maybe I have it." Bellykid said

Belle approached her with pure fire in her eyes. (I hope her eyes don't melt.)

"Give. Me. The button." She said darkly

"Why? What's so important about this here button?" Bellykid asked

"It's the button to your demise!" she snarled

"My demise?" Bellykid stalled

"Precisely! Your demise, as in the end of your life!" Belle shouted (She mad)

Bellykid just sat there in the cage with a plain expression.

"How can you do that if I have your brain?" she asked

"What do you mean?" she asked

"If I die, you'd never be you again. You'd be me. Or even worse; you'd die instead of me." Bellykid explained. (Here's where my plan kicks in.)

Belle thought for a minute thinking that this could be a trick.

"What makes you think that I'll actually trust you?" she asked suspiciously

"Because I haven't even lied to you yet, and also, YOU have MY brain, so it's almost like you trust yourself. Isn't that right?" she asked cleverly

Belle looked at Bellykid. "I suppose so." She thought a bit more. "Ok fine! I'll give you your brain back. HERBERT!" Belle called

"I'm on it." Herbert said grabbing his microwave and knocking Bellykid out. (Um ouch?)

(Because that hurt me to no end; I'm going to narrate the agents now.)

All of the agents stood in shock.

"What happened to Commander?" Rookie asked

"She was knocked out. Hard." Dot said

Belle turned around and approached the agents quickly.

"You didn't see anything! GOT IT?!" she said fiercely

The agents nodded quickly and teleported out except for Rookie. (Rookie! Get outta there!)

"What are you still doing here?" Belle asked Rookie

"You said that we didn't see anything, but I saw everything that happened." Rookie said

"No you didn't." she said

"Yes I did! And I'm telling Director that you hurt Commander!" Rookie said about to teleport.

She grabbed Rookie's flipper and threw him on the ground. She towered over him before he blacked out.

"No. You didn't. See. Anything." She said in a threatening tone.

Rookie was unconscious and out like a light. (Or like my lights in my room that go out every flipping time I turn them on!)

* * *

(Back to Gary's igloo.)

Lily was pacing. Gary was inventing the Detectevilbadguys 3000. (Detect Evil Bad Guys 3000). Jay was listening to music. (What song are you listening to?). Dot was trying on new disguises. Wazzella found a puffle in the wild and began taking care of it. Zane was reading a book (I don't know what you do in your spare time). And Aqua was tinkering with her spy phone.

The Director called to break the silence.

"Hello?" Dot answered (Dot?)

"Dot?" The Director asked confused

"Affirmative, Director." She said

"What are you doing? Where's Gary?" asked the Director

"G is just inventing and I don't think he heard his spy phone ring." Dot said

"FOR SCIENCE!" Gary said out of nowhere. (He said that same thing during the Prehistoric Party)

Dot put the Director on speaker.

"AGENT GARY!" the Director shouted

Gary was startled and fell out of his chair. "Gaaah!" he shouted

Dot and the rest of the agents chuckled except for an angry director. (Uh oh)

Gary approached Dot's spy phone and answered it.

"Greetings, Director. My apologies for my outburst and distraction." He said

"Apology excepted." Said the Director

Dot continued to chuckle with the other agents on the sidelines.

"Agents, we have a problem. Agent Rookie has been captured and taken away along with Agent Bellykid5 and Agent Jet Pack Guy. Belle has taken them somewhere undetected. I'm tracking her signal now. I will call back with the results, but I want you to find Herbert and keep close watch on him just in case. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready." Said the Director hanging up

"Oh no! I had no idea Rookie went missing!" Dot shouted

"Or Jet Pack Guy! This is a disaster!" Aqua shouted

"Come on! We have to go find them!" Jay said teleporting with all the other agents.

The agents arrived at Herbert's hideout and confronted him.

"Herbert! Where's Belle? Where did she take the agents?" Jay shouted

"I don't know! I was talking to Klutzy!" Herbert said

"Don't lie! You and she are partnered up! Where is she?" shouted Aqua

"I can't say! She threatened me not to!" Herbert said

The Director called again with devastating news.

"Agents, I know where they are. Belle took them somewhere out of Club Penguin and not a suitable place for a penguin to live." Said the Director

* * *

_**My, my; isn't that awful? Greetings, Agent Bellykid has left me, Gary the Gadget Guy, in charge of her author's note while she's preparing for her party on Saturday. So Belle has taken the agents somewhere out of our reach? That's terrible! I'm hoping all of our skills shall be proven useful in this predicament. Now, what happened to all of you? Great Scott! A cliffhanger! That's why she always pulled you down. Well, I can't pull you down because I don't have a rope, but I have a poem with all the numbers of Pi as well as the Elements of the Periodic Table all made into a song that I will recite with you until the next chapter! Enjoy! Ahem…..**_


	17. Mistake

_**Hey guys, I know I'm late. Only like 2 or 3 of you know why. It's a bit personal so I don't really want to talk about it. Though I'm in a good enough mood to post chapter 17. I apologize for the late update and everything. Though if you've been following along with my daily story updates on my profile; then you should know that I didn't go anywhere. Just tough stuff going on that I can't necessarily talk about. I was told that my writing skills have been not as good as they used to. I can see that and I'll try to fix it. I just have a lot of things going on. *lets down*well you're off of that cliff and Gary is still reciting pi. I wonder how long that'll take him. I had a fun time with those of you who showed up at the party. I didn't expect the server to be near full; so I apologize if you couldn't get in. We last left off where the Director said that Belle had taken me, Jet, and Rookie to an unknown location.**_

_**Guest: I'm not necessarily sure where I get my ideas from. They just come to me. But I'm not perfect; I have my writing struggles just like everyone else.**_

_**Goody50: Good luck with that; Belle is related to me. Remember?**_

_**Zanerexn41: Good idea; but maybe in a different chapter/story. Not this one. That darn brown puffle!**_

_**Lolumroller: Fanfiction has been lazy lately. Give the poor website a chance.**_

_**ARB: I'm still thinking about it, thanks. And watch the language. I don't tolerate any bad words at all. And calling me 'hon' makes me feel slightly uncomfortable.**_

_**That was all the guest reviews. Here's the actual story. Also my heart goes out to all of the victims of the Boston explosions. I'm praying for everyone of you.**_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Gary asked

"Belle has taken the agents to a place not recognized by most penguins. Only few penguins actually live there." Said the Director

Zane was slightly confused. "What do you mean by that?" she asked

"The place where Belle has taken the agents is a place where penguins actually live, but not a suitable place for penguins like us." The Director elaborated

"Is that even possible?" Lily asked

"It's very possible. I'm not able to teleport you to the location. You'll have to get Herbert's help on getting there. He knows more than you think." The Director said leaving the screen.

The agents waddled over to where Herbert was. Herbert continued to talk to Klutzy. Wazz looked glared at Herbert.

"Um…. Hi?" Herbert said scratching his head

"Give it up, Herbert. We know you know where Belle took the agents! Now spill it!" Aqua growled

Herbert showed no fear to any of Aqua's words. "Let's say I did know where the agents were. What would I gain for knowing this knowledge?" he asked while pacing. (We don't have time for bribes!)

"The satisfactory of me not beating you into a pulp." Jay said with her eyes narrowed at Herbert.

Herbert met everyone else's glares. "I'm not telling a single soul where she took them." He said

This made Dot upset. She wanted an answer and she wanted an answer now. She rushed over to Herbert and kicked him onto the ground. (Wow Dot, I didn't know you had it in you.)

She stood over him while he lay on the ground quivering slightly.

"Now, you're going to tell us where Belle took our agents." She said in a threatening tone.

Herbert was a little frightened but tried not to let it show. "Or else what?" he asked shakily

Dot lunged at him slightly. Herbert whimpered slightly. "You DON'T want to know." She said acting like Bellykid in October. (She's certainly more aggressive since I first met her.)

Herbert was now fearful of the aggressive agent. "O-Ok…. I'll tell you where she took them. Ok? Just please don't hurt me!" he said tearing up

Dot approached him again. "And you better not cry; last time you cried you messed with my friend's mind." She warned

Herbert nodded quickly and gave away the location of Belle. (You'll know the location when I narrate Belle.)

"That's where she took them?" Jay asked

"That's possible?" Lily asked

"Penguins live there?" Zane asked

"Actually…." Gary began

Dot rushed over to cover Gary's beak. "Um, I don't think we need to know that Gary!" she said

"Mmmph Mmmph mph mm mmm." Gary mumbled

Dot uncovered his beak. "What did you say?"

Gary took a deep breath. "I said, 'I wasn't going to say anything inappropriate'." Gary said

"I know that, but you know how you tend to ramble on." Dot said

"Ahh… I may need to work on that." Gary said slightly disappointed

"Could you pesky penguins stop patting yourself on the back for 10 measly seconds and listen?!" Herbert grumbled

"What?" Dot said sternly

"I have a way to get to where Belle took the agents." Herbert said showing a button with the location on the top.

"That's great! Let's get going!" The agents said snatching the button from Herbert's paws.

The agents pressed the button and to their surprise, it didn't work.

Dot was furious and stomped towards Herbert. "What kind of game are you playing? This darn thing doesn't even work!" Dot shouted throwing the remote and Herbert. (Watch your language!)

"Probably because it's broken." Herbert said

"Broken?" Gary was confused (That's a first)

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I need your help fixing this button so you could get your silly agents. I was going to go after her but she threw the button at the wall and I can't catch." Herbert said putting his head down.

"Clickety clack click?" Klutzy clicked

"You didn't catch it because you would've DROPPED IT!" Herbert yelled

Klutzy scattered away trying not to cry. (Aww poor crab.)

The agents walked up to Herbert. "Fine, we'll help you fix the button. But you better not pull anything foolish!" Jay warned

Herbert nodded fearfully. (I'm making Herbert sound like a baby.)

The agents helped Herbert repair the button and others helped cheer Klutzy up.

* * *

(I'm going to go ahead and narrate Belle so you guys can get a better understanding of where she and the other agents are.)

Belle was waddling in a very warm and lively environment. She got slightly tired and drank a little bit of water that she had packed in a canteen. Rookie was awake so she had someone to talk to.

"I know just what you're doing!" Rookie shouted

"Oh do you now?" she asked curiously

"Of course! You're doing the same thing Alexia did! But Alexia was more evil than you!" Rookie said angrily

Belle stopped waddling and opened the bag that she had Rookie placed in.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. Right now you have no idea where on Club Penguin you are. So my advice is that you shut it before you get yourself hurt!" she threatened

Rookie kept quiet and Jet Pack Guy woke up without a symptom.

"What happened?" he asked

Jet Pack Guy was also inside a bag just like Rookie and Bellykid.

Belle looked inside his bag. "Look who's awake. It'll take you a while before you can even try to comprehend everything that had just happened." She said grinning mischievously

"I know you! I remember you from when we had defeated Alexia! You stuck a needle in my shoulder!" he shouted

"Glad you remember! Alexia was my mentor. Possibly the greatest mentor I ever knew." Belle stopped waddling. "I'll be right back."

Belle left to go find a bathroom. (It was probably all that water). Rookie and Jet had a decent conversation.

"Rookie? Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes, Jet. I'm ok." Rookie said

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" he asked

Rookie thought for a while. "Open the door, get on the floor; everybody walk the dinosaur?"

Jet Pack Guy glared at Rookie through the bag. Luckily Rookie couldn't see it. Belle was coming back from the bathroom.

"I'll find one later! Let's go!" she shouted carrying the bags.

She leaned closer to Jet's and whispered. "I'm going to take you where no one will ever find you."

* * *

(Back to Herbert)

"Let's press this button already! We must save the agents!" Dot shouted

Gary pressed the button and nothing happened. The agents were confused except for Herbert.

"Why didn't this work?" Wazz asked

"Because that's the wrong button. That's not the button for Belle. That's the button that end's Bellykid's life. And you just pressed it." Herbert said grinning.

* * *

_**Well, there goes the end of that chapter. What a stupid story. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Well allow me to shed some light on this subject. I'm Belle! I'm doing this stupid author's note for my sister. She's wasting her time. Anyways, wow that idiot bear Herbert pressed the button. Sounds just like him to me. I hope to take over you in the next chapter!**_


	18. Gary's Igloo

_**Hey guys, again, sorry for the late chapter update. I don't like updating late and I don't like disappointing you guys. I'm still not sure how long to make this story. I have like a 3 way tie breaker. Gary is still not done reciting pi. And Belle is NOT TAKING OVER THIS CHAPTER! She needs to stop messing around with this story! She makes me very mad when she does that! That's an evil twin for you. And yes; me and Belle are evil twins. Well, depending on if I'm evil. God I sure hope not. *lets down* you're off of that cliff and you got blisters on your flippers; watch where you hang from that cliff! **_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Um no**_

_**Goody50: You said it; so if she comes searching for you don't come crying to me or Gary!**_

_**Guest: Got that right!**_

_**Lolumroller: Why'd he press the button? Because it's fun pushing buttons.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Good thing you're not a robot; but now I need to change my pants. And Alexia may like Belle, depending on if she's still evil. Haven't you seen my profile pic? I'm an Evanescence fan! And I don't like Owl City; but Belle does.**_

_**ARB: And how would you do that?**_

_**Katie07111: Thanks ;)**_

_**Guest9876: Thanks ;)**_

_**So many peoples! I may need to make this chapter longer. We last left off where the agents fixed the button to teleport them to the tropical forest where Belle has taken the 3 agents. Though the button that kills Bellykid was pressed instead of the teleport button.**_

* * *

All the agents stood there shocked.

"You tricked us!" Dot shouted

"Yeah!" Jay shouted. "That wasn't the button to take us to Belle! That was the button that killed Bellykid!"

"How'd you figure it out? Was it the label on the button that said 'Bellykid's Demise'?" Herbert said holding up the button

The rest of the agents looked at Gary.

"Oops, I'm not good at reading labels very well. My apologies." Gary said taking a nervous step back

"Well that explains why most of your inventions fail." Zane said

The other agents chuckled slightly before glaring at Herbert.

"Well, while you agents sit here expressing that garbage guy's failures, I'm going to sit back and enjoy the end of one of your precious agents." Herbert said plopping himself into a chair and eating a large bucket of popcorn. (Where'd he get that popcorn from?)

Wazzella waddled over to Herbert.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely

"You'd better tell us how to get to Belle!" she threatened

"Or else what? What could a silly penguin like yourself do to intimidate a polar bear like me?" he said chuckling

"Alright I'm getting sick of this!" Jay said rolling up her sleeves. "Get out of my way I'm taking a swing at him!"

The agents held Jay back and sat her down in a chair so she could cool down.

"Calm down, Jay." Lily said. "I know what to do."

Lily waddled up to Herbert who seemed to be enjoying their attempts at trying to get him to reveal Belle's location.

"Let me guess…. Another failed attempt to get me to reveal Belle's location?" he said snickering (Hey! I said that!)

Lily took a deep breath. "Herbert," she said lightly, "could you please give us the location of Belle?" she said with a gentle sound to her voice.

Herbert stood up and spoke to her in his lightest voice possible.

"Well, because you asked so nicely, here's the location." Herbert gave her a slip of paper that had the name of a location on it.

The rest of the agents sat back in disbelief as she waddled back with a huge grin.

"How in Club Penguin did that work?" Gary asked in shock

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, it just did I guess. I can't believe it worked either!"

Dot took the note and looked back at Herbert.

"Thank you, Herbert." She said slightly confused

Herbert nodded and walked back into his room to take a nap. (Lazy bum…)

Klutzy followed and clicked a quick response.

"*Clickety clack click clack*" he clicked

Dot and Gary ignored the click while the others pondered on what it could've meant.

"I highly doubt that whatever he said was important. The only thing that matters is that we found the agents and we could hopefully save Bellykid's life." Gary said as him and the other agents waddled out of Herbert's hideout.

* * *

(Let's see what Belle is doing right now.)

Bellykid was still unconscious but was slightly awoken by a sharp pain in her stomach.

She clutched her stomach hard and squealed.

Belle opened her bag. "It appears as if my sis is awake. What's wrong?" she asked with false sympathy.

"My stomach," she said tearing, "it hurts so bad."

Belle grinned mischievously. "It appears as if the idiot has pushed the button. Stay here, I'm going to call Herbert."

Belle put the bags down and waddled into the forest to call Herbert.

"Hello?" Herbert answered

"Hey idiot, did you push the button?" she asked

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" he shouted

"Well, why'd you push the button?" she asked

"It wasn't me. It was that garbage guy." He said

Belle smirked. "You mean Gary?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Herbert said swatting his paw, "what's the big deal?"

"It didn't kill her though." She whispered

"What are you talking about? Of course it did! Why else would it be labeled 'Bellykid's Demise'?" Herbert asked getting angry

"It's because if she's unconscious or asleep then the only thing she feels is a sharp pain in her stomach!" she yelled

"It's not my fault you never tell me anything!" Herbert shouted over the phone.

"I didn't think I needed to! I thought you were a genius!" she said hanging up

Belle waddled back over to the Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, and Bellykid.

Bellykid's stomach was still hurting a lot and Rookie and Jet Pack Guy were slightly worried.

"Is Commander ok?" Rookie asked

"How am I supposed to know? The idiot wasn't supposed to press the button." Belle said angrily

Bellykid's eyes widened. "Are you saying that I'm dying?" she asked frightened

Belle kneeled down to Bellykid's level. (Well, not necessarily to her level. Bellykid is lying down, so not technically on her level but close enough.)

"No, you're not dying. I wish you were but you're not." Belle said

Bellykid narrowed her eyes. Jet Pack Guy did his best to make sure she didn't flip. (I nearly forgot I'm supposed to be beating the fish out of Herbert. Aww fish tarts! That will come soon.)

"You're so lucky I can't stand up! Or else I'd give you the beating of a lifetime!" Bellykid said angrily

Belle snickered. "Then I'll just have to make sure you don't stand up." She said

At that moment Belle took her foot and kicked Bellykid right in the stomach, which sent waves of pain shooting up her stomach and a little in her neck as Jet Pack Guy and Rookie stared in shock.

"That should keep you down for a few days or so." She said adding an evil laugh.

* * *

(Let's see how Gary and the rest of the agents are doing while I find some ice for my stomach.)

The penguins were back at Gary's igloo analyzing the location on the paper.

"I've never heard of this place before." Wazzella said handing to paper to Zane.

"I've never heard of it either. How about you Lily?" Zane asked handing the paper over to Lily.

Lily looked at the paper with a confused face. "Neither have I. It looks strange."

Dot took the paper from Lily and took out her spy phone to call the Director.

"Hello?" said the Director

"Director; this is Dot speaking." Dot said

"Ah, Agent D, have you found the location of the agents?" The Director asked

"Affirmative, though we're not quite sure where this place is. I've never heard of it before in my life." Dot said

"What does the location say? Perhaps I can look it up." The Director stated

Dot read the location aloud as the Director listened and took notes. (Like I said before, I'm not giving away the identity just in case some of you don't know who the Director is.)

"Kangaroo Island?" The Director said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I didn't understand it either." Dot said

"Put Gary on the phone." The Director requested

Gary took the phone. "Greetings, Director." Gary said

"Agent G, I'm going to send you the coordinates of Kangaroo Island. The reason I can't send it to Dot or any other agent is top secret. It's only a location that you need to know." The Director said whispering

"You can count on me, Director." Gary said

"Excellent. Now please go find the agents. Kangaroo Island is extremely dangerous and only the most intelligent and highly skilled agents make it out alive. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready." The Director said hanging up

* * *

(Let me cut to Herbert right quick.)

Herbert was sitting on his bed laughing his head off.

"This is great! That stupid agent is actually going to Kangaroo Island! Wait until he realizes that it's a fake island!" Herbert said laying back. "Life is good."

Herbert didn't realize that he had landed on another button. This button didn't end any individual's life though. This one blew up Gary's Igloo, the igloo that all the agents were in.

* * *

_**There's the end of Chapter 18! Oh no! Herbert blew up Gary's igloo. I hope all of the agents are ok! It would break my heart if they weren't! I think I'm ready to add someone else in this story. Here's a sort of hard question: **_

_**Why does Gary wear glasses? Be specific.**_

_**Is that a hard question? I hope so! And is that a tall cliff? It sure is! Good luck trying to get down without a rope! I lost the rope. Sorry guys!**_


	19. Sibling Rivalry

_**Greetings everyone, you may all know who I am. But just in case you don't; my name is Gary the Gadget Guy. I wrote an author's note for you at the end of one of these chapters. I will have to look back. Agent Bellykid5 is still searching for her rope to pull you off of that cliff. Lucky for you I have a new invention! It's called the 'Takeapenguinoffacliff 3000'! *pulls down* that's better! We last left off where Herbert has blown up my igloo.**_

_**Underworld: Why, Jay is based off of Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice, another fellow writer on this website. Good question.**_

_**Aquaqueen81: Yes, my glasses are indeed special but that is not why.**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: No, that will not be tolerated.**_

_**Goody50: No I am not blind. That is slightly offensive to me. And I'm sure Agent B meant no harm, however any penguin would cry if they were to be hunted by her. And penguins cannot fly.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Why would you want to be injured? That is truly terrible.**_

_**Jillian: Kangaroo Island is indeed a real island in Australia. And no! I am not blind!**_

_**ARB: That's awful! Herbert is not a terrorist! **_

_**The reason I wear glasses is because I have an extremely high degree of myopia or shortsightedness. My good friend Agent Icetail will be starring in this chapter.**_

* * *

There was debris everywhere. Pieces of furniture were torn to pieces and were found even hundreds of miles away from the igloo. The damage of Gary's igloo was devastating and too severe to be repaired. The agents in the igloo were slightly injured, but not too bad. Dot had received minor bruising on her left flipper. Jay had a few cuts. Aqua's flipper was under a bit of rubble as well as Wazzle's foot. Lily and Zane were slightly disoriented but were still the first ones to wake up.

Zane waddled over to help Dot and Jay. Lily waddled over to help Wazz and Aqua.

"Dot, are you alright?" Zane asked

Dot rubbed her head where she had a small bruise.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a headache." She said still rubbing her head

"Jay? Are you ok?" Zane asked Jay who had just woken up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow, that was some crash!" she said standing up.

"I don't think you should stand, wait until someone takes care of you first." Zane said getting out a random first aid kit out of nowhere.

While Zane was busy cleaning up Jay, Lily was taking care of the rest of the agents.

She wrapped up Wazz's foot and Aqua's flipper.

"Thanks, Lily." Aqua said

"It's no problem." She said waddling over to Dot.

"I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Gary's missing!" Dot shouted

"No he's not, he's right over there." Jay said pointing to an unconscious Gary.

"Oh no! Gary!" Zane said rushing over to Gary's aid.

"Gary, can you hear me?" Aqua asked

"Should I slap him?" Jay asked (I do not advise you do.)

"Ummm, no. Let's go find him some help." Dot said

Zane, Lily and Dot teleported to the Lighthouse to look for Rory, and the rest of the agents teleported to the Mine Shack and the EPF to look for Rory. Gary was left alone.

Though he wasn't completely alone; in the sky was a large bird. But not like any bird you would see on Club Penguin. This was a special bird. The bird spotted Gary and landed.

_Gary! _The bird had said

Gary flinched slightly. The special bird put his beak on Gary and he woke up. Gary had been healed by a Shadowbird.

He sat up and rubbed his head slightly. He looked at the Shadowbird and squinted.

"Icetail?" he said as the birdie landed and turned back into a penguin. (I'm not the biggest expert on Shadowbirds, so I advise that you ask Icetail.)

"Gary, are you alright?" Icetail asked helping him up.

"I'm fine, just fine. Thank you for saving me." Gary said shaking her flipper.

"It's no problem." She said

Gary scratched his head. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" he asked

"You know, being a Shadowbird, flying around Club Penguin, the usual." She said smiling

Gary nodded.

Icetail's grin became serious. "So what happened to your igloo?"

"My igloo had exploded for some reason. I have the faintest idea of what actually happened to it. But perhaps I'll find out sooner or later. I was on my way to Kangaroo Island to search for some fellow agents." Gary said

"Kangaroo Island? That's all the way in Australia. How are you going to get there?" she asked

"That's what I'm going to try to figure out. I'll find a way though, do not worry about me." Gary said straightening his tie.

"Well, if you need me, you know where to find me." Icetail said teleporting to who knows where. (We will be seeing more of her in the future.)

The rest of the agents teleported back to Gary.

"G! You're ok!" Dot shouted

All of the agents hugged Gary.

"Yes, I am ok. You can let go of me now." Gary said

The EPF agents let go of Gary.

"So what should we do now?" Dot asked

"I don't know about you; but I'm going to find those agents." Gary said determined

* * *

(Time to see what Herbert is up to for a brief moment)

"*Clickety clack click!*" Klutzy clicked

"I know! I didn't mean to blow up his igloo! It just happened! But either way, that garbage guy is going to Kangaroo Island! What an idiot!" Herbert said enjoying his current victory.

"*Clickety klack!*" Klutzy clicked

"What are you talking about? Of course it's fake! I gave them the fake location!" Herbert said sitting up

"*Ka-clickety clack klick ka-click!*" Klutzy clicked

"You mean… Kangaroo Island was the actual location?" Herbert shouted

Klutzy nodded.

"Nooo! I gave that agent the correct location by accident! Wait, if that was the real location, then what was the fake one?" Herbert asked

"*Click clack.*" Klutzy clicked

"Snoodlepoo Island? How did I not know that?!" Herbert said frustrated

Klutzy shrugged and went back to tearing up his bed.

"I got to call Belle and warn her!" Herbert said reaching for his phone.

* * *

(Let us go to Belle shall we?)

Belle was carrying the bags with Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and an unconscious Bellykid5 when her spy phone rang.

"Oh great! What now?" she said setting the bag down. "It's the idiot. You three stay right here!" she said running off into the woods to answer her phone.

Jet Pack Guy and Rookie escaped their bags to help Bellykid who was still curled up in pain.

Jet Pack Guy kept a heat pack handy for emergencies. (Lake Blue claims that heat is supposed to help a stomach so I'm going to give it a try).

"Is Commander going to be ok?" Rookie asked

"She should be, as long as we put this heat pack on her stomach to calm it down." Jet Pack Guy said placing the pack on her stomach.

Bellykid woke up still in pain.

"What? What's going on?" she asked panicked

"Calm down, I'm just settling your stomach. You got kicked pretty hard." Jet Pack Guy said

"Yeah, that meanie Belle did it!" Rookie said

Bellykid flipped to July.

Jet Pack Guy elbowed Rookie and both went to hide in the bag.

Belle returned after arguing with Herbert over the phone. She noticed Bellykid upset beside her bag.

"What are you doing out of the bag?" Belle asked angrily

"What does it matter?" she responded

"What's your problem?" Belle asked rudely

"Why would you do that to me?" Bellykid asked

Belle was confused slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Bellykid narrowed her eyes. "You kicked me in the stomach when it was hurting enough; you kidnapped me and my team. You've done things to me as little kids. Why Belle? Why?"

"I don't need to tell you!" she shouted

"Why not? What are you afraid of admitting?!" Bellykid shouted

"I'm not afraid of anything! Stop being so stupid as usual and get back in the bag!" Belle demanded

"NO! I've been taking orders from you too long Belle! And I am done!" Bellykid said standing up and waddling away.

Belle ran up to Bellykid and spun her around.

"No! You will do as I say, when I say! I'm not going to let you ruin my life again!" Belle shouted using her telepathy to lift Bellykid in the air.

"Get me down from here!" Bellykid screamed

Belle was furious now. "No! I hate you. And I always will hate you! I always have hated you and that will never change! You always thought that you had someone to love you. You thought dad loved you! Well he didn't! He hated you just as much as I do! And that's the truth! Straight from the beak of me! You're a waste and you always will be! I will never feel love for you. And that's a fact!" Belle said throwing Bellykid somewhere else.

Bellykid landed on the other side of Kangaroo Island and flipped to December. "If no one wants me, why am I here?"

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. Gary's invention to get you guys off the cliff exploded so he's going to go fix it. He might need to do it fast because you guys don't look like you can hang on much longer. If this chapter sounds a bit depressing then it's just because of what happened earlier at school. Don't worry about it. I'll update soon.**_


	20. Journey to Kangaroo Island

_**Hi guys. I apologize for the depressing chapter a few days back. I was just depressed earlier from what had happened at school. I'm still trying to get over it though it just gets so hard when no one wants to stop. I'm at least in the mood to post this chapter so that's good. Gary is still trying to fix that invention, but luckily I found the rope! *pulls down* you're probably happy to be off of that cliff.**_

_**Goody50: I'm guessing Gary didn't explain it well enough; though only Icetail has the ability to transform into a Shadowbird. So it's not possible for you to become one. Besides, it is her group in the first place. And you can't say that Gary doesn't understand you if you've barely talked to him.**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Don't you remember what happened last time I added romance in a story? You and Candence are now enemies and it's my fault! Do you want that to happen again? Then don't call me a jerk.**_

_**ARB: Oops, I apologize. I made my decision. Sure. I'll join. As long as you don't mistaken new characters as me, though I'll need some guidance.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Why does everyone always ask that? Disoriented means off balance. I can't talk about what happened at school, it's private and unfortunately I can't private chat you.**_

_**Lolumroller: I like the party; though I've been hit about a thousand times by some sort of beam from those gloves and man does that hurt! I don't like how they destroy the town and other places. I have to constantly repair them. Though I joined last year during this party, so I won't be rude.**_

_**We last left off where Belle made Bellykid flip to December and on the other side of Kangaroo Island.**_

* * *

Gary had his things already packed and was prepared to go to Kangaroo Island by himself.

"Gary, are you sure you're able to go to Kangaroo Island on your own?" Dot asked

"I'll do what I must in order to save our agents. Perhaps I'll get assisted along the way." Gary said winking at the sky in Icetail's direction.

"Can we at least give you something for the journey? It takes a long time to get there." Dot stated

Gary turned and faced the group of sad faces.

Gary sighed. "Sure, what is it you want to give me?"

Jay stepped up first. She gave Gary a small charm in the shape of a penguin foot.

"This is for good luck. It has a G engraved on the back. You know, your initial." She said smiling

Gary grinned. "Thank you, Agent Jay. This shall support me greatly."

The next agent to step up was Zane. Zane gave Gary a necklace with the letters 'EPF' on it.

"I made it the first time I joined the EPF. It's for safety." She said with a smile.

"I will be sure to stay safe." Gary said with a slight chuckle.

Lily was next to approach Gary. She gave Gary a stuffed puffle that was the color brown.

"It's for wisdom." She said

"Don't worry; I shall never lose my wisdom!" Gary said while Dot rolled her eyes.

"Then explain why it takes you 3000 tries to invent something correctly!" Dot argued

"That is clearly just a coincidence! I am much wiser than I seem!" Gary said pouting.

Dot rolled her eyes once more. "Just hurry up!"

Wazz rushed up to the front, she gave Gary a barrel of cream soda.

"I know it's not your favorite drink, but I'm just letting you have it as a reminder of me." Wazz said

Gary smiled. "I shall never forget any of you." Gary said while placing his gifts inside his pack.

Aqua stepped up to give Gary a gift as well. She gave Gary a wristband that she wears on her flipper.

"This wristband is what gave me hope during Operation Blackout, (In other words, something I made up) I hope this will provide you with hope when you need it." She said putting the band on Gary's flipper.

Gary began waddling away from the group until Dot stopped him.

"Wait!" she shouted

Gary turned around once more. "Yes, Dot?"

Dot approached him and gave him a hug. (No, no romance) "Good luck, G." she whispered

Gary turned to the group of agents one last time before leaving. The EPF agents waved at Gary while some saluted. Gary waddled away to find the agents.

* * *

(Let's find Belle)

Belle realized her mistake of tossing her sister to the other side of Kangaroo Island.

"Oops, why do I always do that?" she said faceflippering

"What happened?" Rookie asked

"No talking!" she shouted

"Ok." Rookie said (She just said no talking)

Belle kicked Rookie's bag. "Didn't I say no talking?!" Belle shouted

Rookie whimpered a little bit. "S-s-s-sorry…." He stuttered causing him to get kicked again.

Rookie squealed in pain. Belle opened the bag to speak to Rookie.

"When I say to be quiet, I mean be quiet!" Belle said to Rookie face to face.

"Hey! Don't hurt Rookie!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

Belle kicked Jet Pack Guy's bag too. Belle had kicked Jet Pack Guy in the head.

One of Jet Pack Guy's symptoms had hit him. The baby one.

Belle could feel Jet Pack Guy's bag getting lighter. She peeked inside to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she opened the bag.

Jet Pack Guy was orange with a white Card-Jitsu belt on and was waving his flippers.

"Uh oh!" she shouted

"What now?" Rookie asked

Belle, once again, got angry at Rookie for speaking so she kicked him in the head.

Rookie, who also had Jet Pack Fever, ended up getting the baby symptom like Jet Pack Guy.

Rookie turned yellow and had on a white Card-Jitsu belt. Belle once again peered into the bag and noticed that Rookie had turned into a baby too.

"Oh great! I have one hostage missing and 2 hostages are babies! Now what do I do?" she asked herself. "I guess I'll call Herbert."

* * *

(Time to see Herbert and Klutzy)

Herbert was eating a salad when Belle had called.

"Hello?" he answered

"Herbert, it's Belle." She said with a worried tone.

"Why do you sound so worried?" Herbert asked nervously

"Well….. I lost Agent B after I threw her on the other side of the island. And the 2 other agents have become babies! I need you to help switch them back!" Belle said

"How am I going to do that?" Herbert asked

"Hmm, you're the genius of the group! You figure it out!" Belle said hanging up the phone.

Herbert growled and grabbed Klutzy.

"Come on, Klutzy! I have to assist Belle." Herbert said in his grouchy tone.

Herbert carried Klutzy to an escape pod that he had hidden in his hideout so he could escape the EPF for emergencies only. He hit the button and he and Klutzy were taken to Kangaroo Island to assist Belle.

* * *

(Time to see how far Gary has gotten on his journey)

Gary had been waddling in the snow for a total of 4 hours. He took a short 5 minute break every hour to conserve his energy. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong snowstorm hits Gary's area.

"Oh my! According to my geographical calculations, the best way to avoid this is to dig a hole!" Gary said taking a jackhammer out of his bag to drill a hole before the snowstorm got stronger. The wind was a burden on poor little Gary, but he did not rest. He finally dug a hole, deep enough to hold him. He jumped into the hole as the large snowstorm passed. The snowstorm lasted a total of 20 minutes.

"Great Scott! That was a big snowstorm. Time to get out of this hole." Gary said attempting to move the snow out of the way.

But, no matter how hard Gary pushed, the snow would not move. Too much snow had covered Gary's hole, trapping him inside the giant hole.

* * *

_**Oh no! Gary is stuck inside a hole! I know it's a strange cliffhanger. But I was running low on ideas. This story may be 24 or 25 chapters long depending on the poll. Readers meet cliff; cliff meet readers. Oh you two already met? Wow, ok then. You two can go talk while I find another rope (because I lost the one I had) and wait for Gary to repair his invention. I hope you can wait that long!**_


	21. Thank You!

_**Hi everyone! It's me Rookie! Commander isn't feeling very well so she asked me to do this note that she does at the beginning and the end! This is so exciting! What am I supposed to say? *picks up paper* Oh! She has notes for me to follow! She wants me to let you down off of a cliff? *looks up* Wow that's a big cliff! *lets down* I hope that helped! Now she wants me to answer reviews and to wish a happy birthday to CrazyLips! Happy birthday!**_

_**ARB: You yell loud**_

_**Zanerexn41: Gary is very brave! He's the bravest penguin ever! Actually Jet is.**_

_**Goody50: It's ok; you're still a great penguin in my book! No hatred here. *searches for hatred***_

_**Lolumroller: I'm a baby!?**_

_**Candence41: You can't quit if you're not on it. And she'll try to talk to Jay about the whole Jet thingy. But he's just a penguin.**_

_**We last left off where Gary was stuck in a hole!**_

* * *

Gary pondered in the hole for quite some time wondering how he was going to get out.

"Hmm, this is quite a predicament." Gary said

Soon a thought came to his head, almost as if someone was trying to speak to him through his mind.

_Use the Jackhammer 3000, Gary_ said the thought.

Gary sat up a bit startled at the thought but came into reality.

"Of course! The Jackhammer!" he said grabbing the Jackhammer 3000.

Gary turned on the Jackhammer 3000 drilled himself out of the giant hole he had created.

"Most excellent if I do say so myself." Gary said

He grabbed his bag and continued waddling through the snow that was getting deeper and deeper as he continued waddling.

2 hours had passed and Gary was getting extremely exhausted. He forgot to bring his emergency coffee so he was even more exhausted than usual. He began waddling slower and slower and suddenly collapsed onto the snow out of exhaustion.

* * *

(Let's see how Belle is doing)

Belle waited for Herbert to show up. She saw him trudging along in the snow with Klutzy.

"I hate snow, I hate the cold. I hate doing this." Herbert said (Grouchy?)

"I don't care if you hate it. You're still doing it!" she shouted

Herbert walked up to her.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

Belle took the two babies out of the bag.

"Why is this penguin orange and wearing a white Card-Jitsu belt? And why is this one yellow and wearing the same thing? Why are they so tiny!?" Herbert shouted bombarding her with questions.

"Rookie and Jet Pack Guy flipped into a symptom and turned into babies! I need your help to carry them to their destination." She explained

"Alright, fine. But where's the freaky one?" he asked

Belle looked down. "Well, I accidently threw her to the other side of Kangaroo Island using my telepathy." She said nervously

Herbert narrowed his eyes. "YOU WHAT?!"

She put her flippers up in defense. "It was an accident! I wasn't trying to; I was a bit unaware of what was going on. Another trait that we both share." She said rolling her eyes at the last comment.

"Wait a minute," Herbert said putting his paw up, "I just realized something! You made a mistake!"

Belle was confused. "What are you saying?"

"You always get mad at me for messing up; but this time, it was you who messed up and not me!" he said happily

"But you mess up on things that don't need to be messed up! And it was only one time, jeez Herbert!" Belle shouted

"You'll make a mistake again! And I'll be waiting for it! I will be there when it happens! Just you wait!" Herbert said pointing at her.

Belle looked at Herbert as if he was crazy but shook it off because of more important matters.

She picked up Baby Rookie and gave him to Herbert.

"You take this one and I'll take Jet Pack Baby." She said disgusted. (Aww! It's so cute!)

Herbert picked up Jet Pack Baby and looked at him.

"Why is his head so big?" he asked

"That's probably what baby penguins look like, I don't know!" she shouted

Baby Rookie looked into Belle's eyes and smiled showing his one tooth. (If penguins have teeth)

"Aww, he does look kinda cute." Belle said looking at Rookie

"Cute? It's probably because you're holding the fool." Herbert said looking at Jet Pack Guy.

Jet Pack Guy looked at Herbert and starting clapping his flippers together.

"Aww, you're right. He does look cute." Herbert said smiling for the first time.

Baby Rookie and Jet Pack Baby both put their flippers in their beaks and started sucking them.

"Aww!" Herbert and Belle said at the same time.

"They just look so innocent! I don't feel evil anymore!" Herbert said with pitch in his voice. (It means his voice is high while he's speaking. You know like if you were talking to a baby or a puppy your voice would get high.)

"I don't even remember why I'm here in the first place." Belle said looking at Rookie and smiling.

"I think he likes you." Herbert said referring to the fact that Rookie had taken a nap in her flippers.

"He's a little heavy when he falls asleep." Belle said.

Herbert took Rookie out of her flippers.

"Don't worry; I'll take them to bed." Herbert said

Belle waddled over to the trees and made a small bed for Baby Rookie and Jet Pack Baby. Herbert laid the babies on the bed. Afterwards the two of them went somewhere to sit down. They both fell asleep.

(This is getting weird. I'm going to Gary.)

* * *

The same Shadowbird from before was flying overhead and spotted Gary on the ground.

_Gary! Oh no! _Said the Shadowbird

She flew to the penguin and transformed back into her original penguin form and shook him lightly.

"Gary? Gary? Can you hear me?" she asked

Gary opened his eyes and smiled very faintly.

"Icetail?" he said very quietly

"Yes, it's me! Are you ok?" she asked

Gary didn't respond, instead he moved his flipper towards something sticking out of her pocket. It was her water bottle.

"This?" she asked pointing to it.

He nodded slowly.

She took the bottle out of her pocket and splashed a bit of water onto his face. He sat up and coughed.

"Gary, what happened?" she asked

"I became dehydrated and collapsed after waddling for so long." He said coughing

"I'm just glad I found you." She said helping him stand.

"I had forgotten to bring a water bottle for the journey. That was my mistake." Gary said blushing slightly. (He's embarrassed)

"It's ok, penguins forget things. At this rate, it'll take you a while to get to Kangaroo Island. I think you'll need something else to get you there." She said

"Like what? I have no other way of transportation." Gary said

"We'll think of something. Don't worry." She said as they both started waddling.

* * *

(Let's see Commander for a brief moment)

Bellykid was standing on the edge of a high cliff. She was still in December from last time.

"I guess this is it." She said

She waddled over to the edge and jumped.

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. And it's me Bellykid5 again. Rookie lost his fish and made me finish the author's note. But I kinda wanted to because I had something special to tell you. I know I must have told you this about a thousand times, but you guys are the greatest. You really are. I received a PM from Lake Blue1 the other day and she told me exactly this, "Your first story had an average of 4 reviews per chapter. But now, the most current story, so far has about 17(!) reviews per chapter. That's about a 325% increase!" That's exactly what Lake told me and that is truly amazing (She actually said a bit more but this is the part I wanted to share). Though I couldn't have gotten to where I am now without you guys. You guys are the reason I stalk my email and the reason I am able to write great chapters. These past few days have been hard, but I can always depend on all of you to help get me through the day. I love all of you very much and I will always be there for you whenever you need it. Ask anyone! You've been there for me so I will be there for you 24/7! That's a promise! But thank you all so very much for all that you've done and thanks for being great penguins!**_

_**Also, 2 penguins requested to be in this story so I'll put them in there in the next chapter. Oh no! She jumped! Oh no! A cliff! Oh no! You're hanging on it! Oh no! This is all I have to say. Bye!**_


	22. 2 Agents

_**Hey guys! I'm still sick today but not as sick as I was when I posted the last chapter. That's the only reason I've been late. I've been sick. So, sorry about that, but luckily I'm able to continue this story that is going to be 30 chapters long according to the poll. We last left off where Bellykid5 jumped off the edge of a cliff.**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Seriously, kid? No need to be rude.**_

_**Random Test: I can put you in the next chapter. Just not this one.**_

_**Goody50: How could Belle let me down a cliff? Easy, I flip to December.**_

_**Um: I find that slightly offensive.**_

_**Lolumroller: Don't touch me please, I don't like being touched.**_

_**Zanerexn41: I think it could be a glitch on Club Penguin because I never un-friended you. And yes, I became a member on Club Penguin just today. Thanks to the field trip I went on.**_

_**ARB: Sorry, I'm still reading it right now, it's kinda long. I'll finish it soon just let me finish reading it.**_

* * *

Bellykid hit the water. She couldn't swim and she had sunk to the bottom until something in the water got ahold of her. Though it wasn't just anything, it was a penguin. A penguin had saved Bellykid's life after she jumped.

"Oh no!" said the penguin.

The penguin put Bellykid on the boat that she was riding and headed back to the shore of Club Penguin.

(Let's check on Gary)

Icetail and Gary were slowly waddling through the snow. Another blizzard had hit making it harder and harder for them to waddle through the thick snow.

"If we continue at this rate, we'll never get to Kangaroo Island." Gary said taking a seat. (On the snow?)

"Then how are we going to get there?" Icetail asked

Gary got an idea. "I have an idea!"

"What's your idea?" Icetail asked

Gary put his flipper up as he took out his spy phone and called someone.

"Hello?" the Director answered

"Hello, Director, this is Gary the Gadget Guy."

"Agent G, how is the trip going? Have you made it to Kangaroo Island?" the Director asked

Gary sighed. "Unfortunately no, the weather in this area has picked up and waddling at this rate will take us months to reach it. Do you have any suggestions?"

The Director thought for a minute.

"Is there another agent with you?" the Director asked

Gary looked at Icetail. "Why, yes there is. Agent Icetail is accompanying me on this journey."

"I'm sending some supplies your way, try to make something out of what I send you. These are the only materials that I'm able to send your way. Good luck. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready." The Director hung up

The materials that the Director sent to Gary and Icetail had arrived.

"These materials look perfect for inventing another transportation vehicle. We will get to Kangaroo Island in no time!" Gary said getting started.

Icetail waddled beside him and started helping Gary invent the vehicle.

* * *

(Let's see how Belle and Herbert are doing with the babies.)

Belle and Herbert woke up at the same time to check on Baby Rookie and Jet Pack Baby.

Belle picked up Jet Pack Baby who was sucking his flipper and chewing on the straps of his jet pack. Herbert picked up Baby Rookie who was sucking his flipper and chewing on Herbert's paw.

"I think they're hungry." Belle said chuckling

"I thought so as well." Herbert said looking at Baby Rookie.

"There should be some berries in the wilderness. Check the trees and use this chart that I made to determine whether the berries are safe to eat." She said handing him the chart.

"Thank you, Belle." Herbert said grabbing the chart.

Belle sat on the handmade chair that Herbert had crafted himself and put Jet Pack Baby on her lap. Jet Pack Baby looked at her with wide and curious eyes. She smiled at him and held him tightly not wanting to let him go. Soon, Herbert had returned with the berries and Klutzy had returned with some other berries as well.

"I saw that these berries were exotic fruits that are only grown here. I hear they taste really good." Herbert told her.

"That sounds interesting, but for right now can we focus on the task at hand?" she asked showing Jet Pack Baby to Herbert.

"Oh yeah, right I almost forgot!" Herbert said feeding Jet Pack Baby a berry.

Belle stood up and all of a sudden started looking around nervously.

"Belle, what's the matter?" Herbert asked

"Where's Baby Rookie?" she asked

"I thought he was with you!" Herbert panicked

"No! I had Jet Pack Baby, you kept Baby Rookie with you!" she cried

"Oh no! I'm going to go look for him. Don't worry, I'll find him!" Herbert said

At that moment; both villains looked everywhere, but Baby Rookie was nowhere to be found. (Don't forget that this is a baby. He can get into some crazy things.)

* * *

(Let's see our EPF agents.)

Dot, Aqua, Jay, Wazz, Lily, and Zane were all at Dot's igloo pondering about Gary and the other missing agents.

"I sure hope Gary is ok." Zane said

"Zane, you've said that like ten times already." Lily said obviously getting tired of hearing about it.

"Well it's not my fault for worrying about Gary!" she shouted

"Would you guys please calm down? I know Gary is gone but we have to stay strong for him." Aqua said

"Aqua makes a good point." Jay said. "We just need to stay strong and hope that he returns safely."

Suddenly there was a knock at Dot's door. Dot answered the door and it was the same penguin that had found Bellykid in the water.

"Dot! I need your help!" shouted the penguin.

"GPS, what's wrong? What happened?" Dot asked GPS

"It's Bellykid, I found her in the water!" she shouted

"In the water?" Dot asked

"Yes, in the water!" she shouted back

"How is that possible? She can't swim!" Dot exclaimed

"Well she sure is good at floating!" GPS said

"Don't worry; we'll see what we can do." Dot said

* * *

(Let's see Gary and Icetail)

Gary and Icetail had just finished inventing a vehicle that'll help them get to Kangaroo Island.

"Isn't it a beauty?" Gary asked looking at the fine piece of work.

"It looks pretty good! What's it called?" Icetail asked

"I call it the 'Rideonwaterandland 3000'!" Gary exclaimed

Icetail glared at him.

"What?"

"What kind of names do you come up with?" she asked

"Names, for science!" Gary shouted

"Gary! Shh! Are you trying to start an avalanche!?" Icetail exclaimed

"My apologies, let's get in the vehicle and head to Kangaroo Island." Gary said as he and Icetail got inside the vehicle.

* * *

(Let's go back to Dot and the others)

Half an hour had passed and Bellykid was resting somewhere else and the rest of the EPF agents, including GPS, had been pondering about G. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

"Goodness, so many penguins, now I know how G feels." She said opening the door.

The penguin was wearing a police uniform.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Dot asked

"My name is Officer Sponge, and I have some bad news for you." Dot and the others braced for the news.

"One of your agents has just gotten into a terrible accident near Kangaroo Island." Said Sponge

_**That's the end of this chapter. If it sounds boring then it's probably because I was half asleep when I wrote this. But anyways, oh no! Gary and Icetail got into an accident! How did the accident happen? Did Herbert sit on another button? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	23. Arrival

_**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last updated. Only like 4 days. Sorry, if you've been caught up on my profile then you know what's been going on. I'm trying not to let it stop me from updating these chapters. Or from letting you off of that cliff, *lets down*. We last left off where Officer Sponge came in and informed the agents of an accident near Kangaroo Island which is exactly where Icetail and Gary are.**_

_**ARB: I just finished reading the story, I'll be on tomorrow to update it, and my computer has been going through some wacky stuff. So sorry about the delay.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Yeah, you should be in bed. Don't let my story keep you up.**_

_**Jillian: You're right, this is a fanfic, but I still can't swim.**_

_**Goody50: I hope they're ok.**_

* * *

"Kangaroo Island? That's where Gary and Icetail are!" Dot exclaimed

"No, duh!" Aqua said sarcastically

"Do you think it was Gary?" GPS asked

The officer stepped up. "I have a penguin with me that may be able to give you more information on who it was." Said Sponge bringing out a nervous penguin

"Hello, who are you?" Jay asked

"M-my name is T-test." Test stuttered

"Nervous?" Wazz asked

Test nodded nervously. (I don't know about you but I think Test is nervous)

Officer Sponge gave Test a pat on the back.

"Come on, you were able to give me the same info. Just give it to them."

"Wait a minute," Dot interrupted, "if Test already told you, why are you making him tell us?"

"Test is a bit of a shy guy, I'm trying to get Test un-shy." Sponge explained

"The easiest way to do that is eat cotton candy!" GPS said taking out a bag of cotton candy. (Really?)

"Don't be scared, Test, just tell us what you know." Dot said calmly

Test took a deep breath and explained.

"I-I was waddling through the snow somewhere towards Kangaroo Island, that's when I heard shouting and the ground began rumbling. I waddled towards the sound and I saw a gigantic snowball and 2 other penguin waddling right in front of it. I took cover and hid; when I came out of hiding, I saw only one penguin pop out and it was dark blue with broken glasses and a lab coat. Th-that's all I know." Test explained

"That is terrible!" Jay exclaimed

"What should we do?" Zane asked

"Should we go look for them?" Lily asked

"That's not a good idea; I overheard the Director talking to Gary, and it's way too dangerous for just any agents. Only certain agents are able to make it through." Zane explained

"Now all we can do is hope." Aqua said

"The cotton candy would help." GPS said (Would you be quiet!?)

Dot and the rest of the agents, including Sponge and Test sat down inside her igloo. Only to hope that Gary and Icetail are ok.

* * *

(Now let's see how Gary and Icetail are)

Gary popped his head out of the gigantic pile of snow that had just landed on him and Icetail. His glasses were broken and he couldn't see very well. And his invention, 'Rideonwaterandland 3000' was busted as well.

"I-Icetail?" Gary's voice cracked.

"Icetail, can you hear me?" he asked nervously

Overhead, there was a bird that was flying towards Gary, sure enough it was Icetail.

"Gary!" she shouted transforming back into a penguin. "Are you alright?"

Gary squinted at the penguin helping him out of the giant pile of snow.

"Icetail is that you? My glasses are broken!" Gary shouted

"I can tell!" she said trying to fix his glasses.

"Are you alright, Icetail?" Gary asked

"Just a mangled wing, I'll be fine though." She said wincing at the slight amount of pain shooting up her flipper.

"Let me help." Gary said getting out some gauze and accidently wrapping it around her head.

Icetail let out a muffled shout. "Gary!"

"Oops, I guess I wouldn't be much help." Gary said

Icetail took the gauze off of her head and wrapped it around her wing. "It's ok, Gary, you did the best you could. That's all that matters."

"Thank you, Icetail, but how are we going to continue if I can no longer see?" Gary asked

Icetail scanned the area until she came across something shiny in the snow.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She said waddling over to the shiny thing. She took Gary's Jackhammer 3000 and drilled through the snow and discovered a snow mobile.

"Did you find anything?" Gary asked

"As strange as it is, I found this snow mobile." She said turning it on. "And it still works!"

"What a stroke of luck! Let us continue the journey!" Gary said as Icetail helped him into the snow mobile.

* * *

(Let's check on Herbert and Belle)

Belle and Herbert were still looking frantically for Baby Rookie who still wasn't anywhere to be found.

"What if he got himself kidnapped?" Belle panicked

"By who? We're the only evil ones in Club Penguin! Or in Australia for that matter!" Herbert shouted still searching.

"Check by that bush! He's got to be here somewhere!" Belle shouted setting Jet Pack Baby down.

Jet Pack Baby crawled away from the crazy villains and towards the direction where Gary and Icetail were.

"Wait! I found him!" Herbert exclaimed

Belle slapped him in the face.

"That's not Rookie! That's a pear!" Belle snapped

"What kind of a pear is this? It's huge!" he shouted

"Pears are supposed to be that big, but considering your weight, you've probably never had a healthy food in your life." She said continuing to look for Baby Rookie.

* * *

(Let's cut to Gary and Icetail for a brief moment)

Icetail continued to man the snowmobile while Gary was trying to invent something else to help him see.

"G, are you sure it's safe to invent something when you can't see?" Icetail asked. She could barely hear herself over the loud snowmobile.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine! OW!" he shouted in pain as he lifted his flipper.

"What happened?" she asked

"Just a wrench hit my flipper that's all! Nothing major!" Gary said still inventing. (After hurting his flipper?)

Icetail suddenly spotted something in the distance.

"Gary! I see it! The other side of Kangaroo Island!" Icetail exclaimed

"Eureka!" Gary shouted. "We have made it! Let us continue forth!"

Icetail's foot was moving frantically.

"I can't find the breaks!" Icetail panicked. "What do we do?" she asked as they got closer and closer to Herbert and Belle.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Gary shouted as the snowmobile hit the first thing it spotted.

It bounced off of Herbert's stomach and flew backwards. Gary and Icetail came out of the vehicle rubbing their head.

"You!" Herbert shouted. "You two could've hit the baby!" (You're worried about the baby when they just bounced off your stomach?)

"What baby?" Icetail asked looking around.

Jet Pack Baby was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no! We lost another baby!" Belle exclaimed

"I'm never being a parent, ever!" Herbert said. (Yay!)

"Wait a minute, look!" Belle exclaimed pointing to the forest.

Baby Rookie had come back and he was crawling with a remote control that had a large button on it. He put the remote in his mouth and sucked on it. (Aww!)

Herbert ran up to Baby Rookie. "No! Whatever you do, don't push that button!"

Rookie's tongue pushed the button.

* * *

_**That's the end of Chapter 23. Oh no! I wonder what happened to Jet Pack Baby! Another button? They probably have a button to help them find a missing button! I have a button to let you off this cliff, but I'm not going to use it until I update. Later!**_


	24. Work Together

_**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. If you read my profile then you know that I've just been sick and I lost my voice. So I guess it's not the best of luck, but I still want to finish this story soon, because I'm moving next month and I want to finish the story before next month. I'll still be on Fanfiction, just not for very long until the computer is settled in. Hey look a button! *pushes button* Oh look at that, it let you off the cliff! Isn't that great? We last left off where Herbert and Belle found Baby Rookie and he pressed a button by accident.**_

_**ARB: It looks like a story to me, and my computer stopped working again so I haven't been able to update, if I can get my computer to behave for about one hour I could get it in. And Rookie pressed the button because he is Rookie.**_

_**Zanerexn41: *sigh* I do have mood problems in real life. Please stop hiding when you ask me a question about my moods, it offends me. And you offended Sponge when you laughed at their penguin name. Please apologize.**_

_**Guest: More buttons that he should**_

_**Lolumroller: Glad to see you're enjoying his stomach.**_

_**Random Test: Thank you**_

_**Goody50: Yeah, I am too**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: More than I should….**_

* * *

Herbert fell to the ground and sobbed. (That's a dumb way to start this story)

"Nooo! The button!" Herbert shouted

Belle slapped Herbert.

"Hey polar bear, man up! You're doing this in front of enemies you know!" Belle whispered to Herbert

The two enemies, which happened to be Icetail and Gary, spoke up.

"Hey! We are not your enemies, we just aren't very good companions." Gary said (I wonder if he found something to see with)

Herbert approached the two angrily. "Look, my life was fine until you buffoons messed it up for me!" (I wish Rookie was here so he could respond to that)

"Calm down you big baby," Belle said coming into the conversation, "right now we should be focusing our efforts on finding Jet Pack Baby."

"Wait a minute!" Icetail shouted

"What is it, agent?" Gary asked

"Herbert, what did that button do that Rookie pressed by accident?" she asked impatiently

"It…" Herbert was cut off by a sudden rumbling.

"W-w-Woah! What's going o-on?" Icetail asked

"I'm n-n-not s-s-sure! Av-av-avalanche!" Gary quivered

Baby Rookie started crying and Jet Pack Baby was still nowhere to be found as an avalanche was forming.

"What do we do?!" Belle said panicking. (I've never seen her panicky side)

"I don't know about you but I'd rather not be here for the outcome!" Gary said running away. (I knew Gary would run.)

"Gary, wait!" Icetail shouted

"No time!" Herbert said grabbing Icetail's flipper.

"We have to get to safety!" Belle shouted

Icetail hesitated a bit but hastily followed Belle and Herbert into a random cave while the ground continued rumbling louder and faster. The three huddled inside the cave together.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Belle asked

"There!" Herbert shouted pointing at a little yellow penguin baby.

Baby Rookie still had the button in his mouth and was still sucking on the remote. (Isn't that cute?). He kept crawling the opposite way instead of crawling to the cave where he belongs.

"Rookie, no!" Icetail shouted

"Wait here!" Herbert shouted running out into the "danger zone".

Icetail and Belle watched in the background as Herbert ran to Rookie. He quickly and very carefully picked up Rookie and ran back into the cave.

"That was a close one!" Icetail said

The avalanche was the biggest in the entire world. (Considering that it doesn't snow in Kangaroo Island as far as I know, that must've been a powerful avalanche.) It took the snow from one side of Australia all the way to the other side. The giant masses of snow trapped Icetail, Belle, Herbert, and Baby Rookie in the cave.

* * *

(Back at Dot's igloo)

Dot had just hung up her spy phone for the 14th time. (And yes, I counted)

"Dot, could you quit pacing? You're making me dizzy!" Zane said

"I'm sorry," Dot said still pacing, "I'm just worried about Gary and Icetail. I hope they're ok."

"Well calling them a thousand times isn't going to help!" Aqua said

Dot continued pacing. (Now I'm getting dizzy)

Wazz and Lily stood up and waddled over to Dot. They both gave her a small hug and led her to the couch.

"It's going to be ok, Dot." Lily said

"Yeah, the agents are going to be fine." Wazz said reassuringly

"How do you know?!" Dot said lifting up her head.

She was crying.

"Are you actually there with them right now!? Can you see them being safe? Did they send you a message on your spy phone? Are they hear with us right now?!" Dot sobbed into her flippers as she remembered her friends.

This time all of the agents stood up and gave Dot a hug. And GPS gave her some cotton candy. (What's a hug without cotton candy?)

"It's ok, Dot. We know they're safe, because Gary is there." Test said speaking up. (Just to let you know, I don't think the agents have any idea that Icetail is there so they have no idea that she's assisting him). "Gary has been through everything! And he's a survivor and a fighter, even if he seems like a wimp sometimes. He'll make it out of there. We just need faith…"

"Trust" GPS said

"And pixie dust!" Jay shouted

"Um no," Test said, "and friends."

The agents gave one last group hug before Dot was fully cheered up.

"Thanks agents, you helped me feel better." She said smiling

"That's what agents do." Zane said

* * *

(I'm going to go to Herbert, Belle, Icetail, and Baby Rookie)

Icetail was trying to push down the snow that was blocking the way out of the cave.

"Give it up, Icetail!" Belle shouted

"No, maybe we can find a way out of here!" Icetail shouted still trying to push the snow out of the way.

"Or maybe you'll hurt yourself!" Herbert said patting Baby Rookie who was still sucking the remote.

Icetail waddled back over to the villains and sat down. She had a defeated expression on her face. (Considering how nice they've been, I don't think they're villains at the moment.)

"We need to work together to figure out how to get out of here!" Herbert shouted (That was odd)

"I can do it! I'm the brains in this group!" Belle shouted (Oh please!)

"What makes you think you're smarter than me?" Herbert shouted

"Because I eat good food!" Belle shouted

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm smarter because I don't eat meat!" Herbert bragged.

"What! Just because you're a vegetarian? WHAT?! How dare you! I love meat, I love meat in my mouth I love the way it explodes with juice in my mouth! I really, really love meat; I love everything about it, I love meat all over me; I like to eat all kinds of meat. You know, white meat; dark meat, you know all kinds of meat! I don't know why you hate meat! Jeez you stupid bear! Meat is good for you, it does the body good, get that meat in you whatever way you can, however you can get it in, it's ok with me!" Belle shouted

Icetail and Herbert just stared and Baby Rookie messed up his diaper, until suddenly, they were all greeted by a huge bang! It was the sound of a beast.

Herbert peeked through a hole in the cave. "SNOW MONSTER!" Herbert shouted while he hid under more snow.

The snow monster cleared the snow and Herbert ran out, scared stiff. The giant beast towered over the 3 penguins until it was knocked out by Jet Pack Baby.

"Great job, Jet!" Icetail said picking him up.

Icetail cleared the snow off of the snow monster. But it wasn't a snow monster Jet Pack Baby knocked out, it was Gary.

* * *

_**This was a long and exhausting chapter. If you don't recognize that meat monologue, go to YouTube and look up "Wilfred Warfstache" by LixianTV. It's animated and it's hilarious! The actual un-animated original video was from "Amnesia Rain(Final) Part 6" by MarkiplierGAME but it's a horror game so I advise watching the animated one first. Wow, Jet Pack Baby knocked out Gary, HOW DARE YOU! And how dare me for hanging you all on a cliff! This is a big mess! I'm out of here! *waddles out* see you in the next chapter!**_


	25. Bad Berries

_**Hey guys, again sorry about the long wait for an update. I may have to do it every 2 or 3 days because of how soon we're moving and I want to finish this story soon so I have enough time to think up a plot for my new story! While I'm blabbering I'm going to get you down from this cliff, *helps down* there you go. I've also been late because my sister was in the hospital. We last left off where Jet Pack Baby knocked out a snow monster and the monster turned out to be Gary.**_

_**Guest: I'm a vegetarian, so I don't eat meat anyways, sorry if I made you lose your appetite for it.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Thanks for taking that into consideration. I can't stand it for personal reasons in which I'm never going to share. Oops did I make you lose interest in Gary? I'm sorry!**_

_**Goody50: Wow you reviewed quite a bit. You watch Pewdiepie? No offense but I don't like him very much. And penguins can't really brofist. But it's sweet of you to try.**_

_**Lolumroller: Why'd you jump off the cliff? Should I feel offended?**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Yes, pixie dust. Y-you? B-but why? If I said anything to offend you I'm really, really sorry!**_

_**ARB: Everyone asked that same question. A jet pack is heavy. The end.**_

* * *

Icetail stepped back in shock.

"Jet Pack Baby?! Why would you knock out Gary?! Bad baby!" Icetail said scolding the baby penguin.

Jet Pack Baby started crying.

Belle ran over to Icetail and took Baby Jet from her and pushed Icetail onto the snow. (Belle!)

"How dare you make the poor baby cry?! What's the matter with you?" Belle shouted

Icetail just stared at the villain, slightly confused. (Belle's weakness is babies)

Gary started making slight movements and finally woke up.

"Gary?" Icetail asked looking over him.

"Agent? Is that you?" Gary asked

"It's me, Icetail! Are you ok?" she asked helping him stand.

Once Gary stood up he held his head.

"Gary?" Icetail looked at him with concern.

"M-my head; its pounding." Gary said holding his head again.

Icetail gave him his glasses and inspected the back of Gary's head. She gasped in shock.

"Gary! The back of your head has a huge bump!" she shouted

Gary felt weak at the knees and dizzy. Icetail rushed over to get ready to catch him if he fell.

"Gary, stay with me! I think you have a concussion!" Icetail said worriedly.

She looked around for anyone or anything that would help Gary. The only thing she spotted was the snow mobile buried under the pile of snow.

"Well, at least it's something." Icetail said taking Gary to the snow mobile. (She's strong!)

Icetail looked over to the direction of Belle who was just feeding Jet Pack Baby a bunch of random berries. (I don't advise you do that!)

She waddled over to Baby Rookie who still had a smelly diaper and placed him in the back seat of the snow mobile. She drove off of Kangaroo Island in search of help for Gary.

* * *

(While Icetail finds her way off of Kangaroo Island, I'm going to see how our team of agents is doing.)

It was night time in Club Penguin, Zane, Test, Sponge, Wazz, and Lily was asleep. Jay, Aqua, GPS, and Dot were still awake, worrying about Gary.

"It's been days and there's still no sign of Gary. I'm getting really worried." Dot said

"I'm worried too, but I honestly think we should get some sleep." Jay said yawning

"How could you think about sleep at a time like this?!" Dot shouted

"You mean at night?" Aqua asked

Dot glared at Aqua.

Aqua was confused. "What, I'm just telling the truth!"

GPS waddled over to Dot.

"Here, Dot, I think you should have this." She said giving her some cotton candy. (How would cotton candy help at a time like this?)

"Eew, how old is this?" Dot asked

"Don't worry, it's a stuffed cotton candy that I sleep with at night when I have trouble falling asleep." She said (I have Bruce, but he's tired of me sleeping with him.)

"Thanks, but that's not going to help us find Gary." Dot said sadly

Suddenly, the Director called.

Dot answered. "Hello?"

"Agent D, this is the Director."

"Hi, Director." Dot said sadly

"I can see you're concerned about Agent G, I am too, but there's another issue on the rise."

With that said Dot was more awake and alert than ever.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Herbert is on the loose, I heard he ran off of Kangaroo Island and is now Club Penguin. Stay sharp. He could be planning anything. Be resourceful; be remarkable; be ready." The Director said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Jay and Aqua asked

"Wake up the rest of the team, Herbert's on the island!" Dot panicked

* * *

(Time to go to Belle and Jet Pack Baby and someone else you may know.)

Belle was sitting on a log rocking Jet Pack Baby and feeding him more berries. (I hope he's not too full)

"You're so cute! And you're starting to speak!" Belle said in baby talk.

"Goo baa ba!" Jet Pack Baby said cutely. (This is embarrassing)

"Aww come on; say what I taught you to say!" Belle begged

Jet Pack Baby looked at her with a confused face.

"Come on say it with me, 'Herbert's an idiot, Herbert's an idiot!'" Belle repeated

"Herbert a apple!" Jet Pack Baby said

"Well, that's close enough!" Belle said rocking him so he'll go to sleep.

"What are you doing with him, Belle?" said a voice from nowhere.

"Herbert? Is that you?" Belle asked. (I give up!)

"Don't be an idiot, we have grown up together haven't we?" asked the voice

Suddenly Belle knew who it was.

"Ah, if it isn't my sister. Bellykid5." Belle said as Bellykid came out of the shadows.

"Smart kid, or maybe not so smart if it took you forever to guess." Bellykid smirked

"Oh don't act so smug. Where have you been all this time?" Belle asked getting back to her evil side and setting Jet Pack Baby on the log. (Dumb idea)

"On the other side of Kangaroo Island, or should I say the place where I was thrown!" Bellykid shouted

"I only throw because I love you…" Belle said with false concern.

"Give it up, Belle! This is the end of the line for you…." Bellykid warned

"Oh come on, you can't hurt me. You're too soft!" she said. (Do me a favor and stop talking so I can hurt you already.)

"At least it means I have a heart!" Bellykid said defensively

"Oh please, I have more of a heart than you!" Belle shouted

"What makes you so sure?" Bellykid asked

"I took care of a baby!" she said pointing to Jet Pack Baby.

"Belle!" Bellykid shouted rushing over to Jet Pack Baby who was turning blue rapidly.

Belle rushed over to Bellykid. "What? Oh my gosh!" she said noticing Jet Pack Baby.

"What happened to him?" Bellykid asked

"I was just feeding him berries!" Belle picked up the berries. "See?"

"Belle…. Those berries are POISONOUS!" Bellykid shouted

"I thought the blue ones were safe!" Belle stuttered

"Not on Club Penguin! Remember the berry rhyme? 'Some berries are red some berries are blue, red berries are safe, blues aren't for you.'" Bellykid recited

"Oh no! I almost forgot that rhyme! What should we do?" Belle asked

"I never thought I'd say this, but we're going to have to work together." Bellykid said

* * *

_**Oh no! Work together? Me and Belle are going to have to work together? I'm dizzy! But if it's for Jet Pack Baby then I guess I'll do it! I'm missing a bit of my work so I'll need to get that together. Enjoy that cliff while I'm gone! I will see YOU in the next chapter, bye bye!**_


	26. Dad?

_**Hey guys, I'm updating slightly sooner than I said I would. I had writers block and we are quickly moving so I will need to do this daily it looks like, or I might end it early. I last left you hanging on a cliff. *lets down* isn't that better? We last left off where I suggested that I and Belle are going to have to work together after Jet Pack Baby at some poisonous berries. **_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: But why? What did I do? Never mind I'll figure it out on my own…**_

_**ARB: Lucky for you I updated the article and you know that already. Hey, I don't like working with Belle either but if it's for Jet Pack Baby then we may have to.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Oh ok, I see**_

_**Lolumroller: Aww that's so cute!**_

_**Goody50: Why the brofist?**_

_**Guest: She should've remembered, she has super memory!**_

_**CrazyLips: Oh ok, I get it now.**_

* * *

Belle's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? I'd never work with you for all the money in the world!" Belle shouted (Hurtful!)

"Gee, thanks…" Bellykid said rolling her eyes.

"What? I'm just being realistic!" Belle shouted defensively.

Bellykid picked up Jet Pack Baby.

"Look at him!" she shouted

She held up Jet Pack Baby to Belle and he was blue all over, his beak was blue, his feathers were blue, even his clothes were blue. He looked like a mini blueberry.

Belle looked at Jet Pack Baby with worried eyes. She looked back at her sister and grunted.

"Fine! But I'm not going to like it!" she pointed out.

Bellykid smirked. "I didn't say you had to."

Belle looked around then turned back to her sister in anger.

"Alright, what did you do with the snowmobile?!" she shouted angrily (Why doesn't she pay attention?)

"Me? I didn't even see a snowmobile over there!" Bellykid shouted defensively

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you did something with it!" she yelled

Now Bellykid was angry.

"Why do you always blame everything on me?!" she shouted

"Because you always find some way to ruin stuff! Even father knew it!" Belle shouted

"Don't bring dad into this!" Bellykid shouted back

"Whatever, all I know is that dad was always there for me! If he was gone, I don't think I'd even be here!" Belle shouted back. (She doesn't know that Dancing Penguin is dead)

"W-…" Bellykid was cut off as her spy phone began ringing.

She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Agent B?!" Dot shouted with disbelief

"Yes, it's me."

"Where are you? Herbert's on Club Penguin and we need to search for him!" Dot shouted

Bellykid looked back at Belle who was still searching for the snowmobile, then turned back to the phone.

"I'm still on Kangaroo Island with Belle; Jet Pack Guy is in danger and we need to find him some help, you may need to handle this on your own for now!"

"Are you sure?" Dot asked

"Yes, I'll call and check on you every few minutes, now go search for Herbert!"

"Alright, be careful!" Dot warned before hanging up.

"Finally," Belle said coming over, "what's going on?"

"Herbert is on Club Penguin! What are you two planning?" she asked

"Hey, I was here the whole time! Forget that, we need to find Jet Pack Baby some help!" Belle said actually caring for once.

"My pleasure…." Bellykid muttered

* * *

(Time to go to Dot and the rest of the agents)

Jay was shocked. "The island!?"

"He's here!?" Aqua shouted in disbelief

"Oh no!" GPS shouted

"Yes, now go wake them up!" Dot shouted while packing.

"What are you packing?" Jay asked

"I'm packing anything we'd need in case of an emergency. Here…" she said handing them a small device.

"What is this thing?" GPS asked

"Looks like something I'd choke on." Aqua said sniffing the device.

"It smells like plastic! And camera!" Jay pointed out. (How do you smell camera?)

"It's a tracking device," Dot explained, "place it anywhere that where it won't get lost. It's just in case I lose one of you."

The rest of the agents had woken up.

Agent Sponge yawned.

"What's going on?" Sponge asked

"Here…" Dot said handing everyone a locator chip.

"What's this?" Zane asked

"It's a chip…" Dot began

"Yum, food!" Wazz said putting the chip in her mouth and spitting it out. "Eew! What flavor is this?"

"It's not something you eat!" Dot said. "It's a locator chip."

"Locator chip?" Lily asked. "What for?"

"I just received word that Herbert is on Club Penguin and could be planning something; I'm going to use these chips to locate you if needed." Dot explained

"We've gone plenty of places on our own before, why do we need a chip?" Zane asked

Dot hesitated to answer.

"No reason." She said quickly

"Are you still upset about Gary?" Test spoke up

She looked down not wanting to admit what was true.

"N-no," she lied, "w-why would you think that?"

All the agents waddled over to Dot and gave one big group hug. (If you remember the beginning of the story, Dot HATES being in charge)

"We know you're upset about Gary," Lily said, "but we wouldn't get lost. We'd have each other so we'd know what to do."

"Yeah," Jay and Sponge said, "everyone knows that! "What's gonna work..?"

"TEAMWORK!" Everyone sang

Dot smiled.

"Thanks guys, but we should get moving quickly! Time is of the essence!" Dot said opening the door.

"Sounding like Gary already…"Aqua muttered

The team of agents waddled out the door and into the open world where they began their search for Herbert. Suddenly, out of the blue, a net came and captured all of the agents.

* * *

(I haven't seen Icetail, Gary, or Rookie in a while.)

Icetail was still driving the snowmobile. Rookie was in the back chewing on the seatbelt. Gary was losing consciousness.

"Hang in there, G. Luckily I was able to get the snowmobile working." She said still driving.

The drive went uneventful for a short while until Baby Rookie began crying.

"Rookie? What's the matter?" Icetail asked looking over at Rookie.

Rookie continued crying and held his tummy.

"Rookie?" Icetail stopped the mobile.

She waddled over to Rookie's side and picked him up. Rookie looked slightly pale and Icetail began rocking him. Rookie stopped crying and threw up on Icetail's back. (*snickers* How cute!)

"Aww, Rookie!" Icetail whined. "It's ok; I'll get it cleaned up somehow."

Rookie responded by falling asleep. (Is his diaper still messed up?)

Icetail waddled over to the mobile and put Rookie back in and started it up again. Soon she arrived back on Club Penguin.

"Finally, we're back. I don't want any more surprises." Icetail said (Spoke too soon)

All of a sudden the vehicle mysteriously stopped.

"That's odd." Icetail thought.

She waddled to the front and lifted up the hood, the engine and everything else was still intact and the mobile had a full tank of gas, it was uncertain why it had stopped. Then all of a sudden Icetail and everyone else in the car were captured.

(It looks like this chapter will be longer than the others. I hope you're all ok with that.)

* * *

(Let's go back to *gulp* me and Belle)

Belle and Bellykid had arrived in Club Penguin after waddling for so long. Jet Pack Baby was riding in a leather satchel that Belle had with her. (Don't worry the satchel's open)

"That took a while." Bellykid said

"It would've taken shorter if someone didn't lose the snowmobile." Belle said grumpily.

"I told you, I never touched the snowmobile! I didn't even know you had one!" Bellykid shouted

"Whatever," Belle said rolling her eyes, "where is the hospital anyways?"

"I don't know! Usually a penguin out here is advertising one. But I don't see any penguins." Bellykid said

"Ugh I hate waddling! I wish I had my jet pack!" Belle complained

"You have a jet pack?" Bellykid asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Belle asked

"Nevermind." Bellykid said

Suddenly out of nowhere, another net came and trapped the 3. (So many nets)

_2 DAYS LATER…._

Some of the agents have woken up, Gary was already cured from his concussion and Baby Jet and Baby Rookie were placed in a separate room.

Belle groaned. "Where are we?"

The whole environment was moving. No one had any idea where they were.

"Call me crazy, but I think we're on a boat!" Bellykid exclaimed

Dot recognized the sound of the voices and followed them.

"Agent B? Belle?! Are you alright? What is she doing here?" Dot said pointing to Belle.

"Well good to see you too, bird." Belle said sarcastically

The rest of the Dot's team found them.

"Dot!" shouted the rest of Dot's team.

"Guys! I've been looking all over for you!" Dot said hugging them.

Gary waddled up beside everyone.

"Greetings, everyone."

"GARY!" Dot shouted hugging Gary.

Gary lightly patted her on the back in return. "It's alright, Agent D, calm down. I'm ok, just a slight concussion."

Icetail found their way to the group. "Gary, glad to see you're awake."

Dot was about to ask a question until something caught all the agents' attention. Herbert was in the front.

"Hello, agents. Panicky I see? Lovely, make yourselves comfortable because you'll be here for a while." Herbert said leaving

Later on night fell and the rest of the agents were already in their rooms fast asleep except for Belle who was staring out the window on the boat. Bellykid waddled downstairs. (I don't like where this is going.)

"Belle?"

"What are you doing up?" she asked kinda grouchily

"You already know why, and I know why you're up too." Bellykid answered. (I can't reveal why she's awake, you'll have to figure that out on your own.)

"Who cares? It's not the normal reason anyways." She said tearing up slightly. (I'm beginning to show some feelings for Belle)

"Belle, you're crying. What's wrong?" Bellykid asked giving her a tissue.

"Sis, what happened to dad?" she asked

* * *

_**That's the end of this long chapter! So that's an even longer cliff you're hanging off of! Oh no, now Belle wants to know what happened to our father, Dancing Penguin. She better not find out… (If you don't know what I mean, read "Who Would Do This?".) I also have something to tell you, I made 2 articles on Club Penguin Fanon Wiki about myself and Belle so you guys can go to the website and look us up.**_


	27. No Not The Babies!

_**Hey guys, I'm sad today and sometimes writing cheers me up so I'll write the next chapter for you. We last left off where all of the agents are on a boat, I haven't named it yet, but I probably will later, and Belle and I are alone in the bottom level of the ship and she wants to know about what happened to Dancing Penguin. Help me…. Well first let me help you, *lets off cliff* now help me!**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: You told me you weren't mad anymore and you said you were over it, did you lie to me?!**_

_**ARB: Alright, that's fine, I'll talk with Swiss soon, and my school year ends on Monday.**_

_**Aquaqueen81: No you are not bipolar and not nocturnal, you were tired.**_

_**Goody50: Thank you for not brofisting me and I can't believe I have to tell her.**_

_**Lolumroller: Like that's gonna work!**_

_**Zanerexn41: Nice name, but I don't remember Belle doing that.**_

_**Brittney9100: Do you love Gary too?**_

_**Guest: Yes, Jet Pack Baby is that small.**_

* * *

Everything went silent in the boat. Bellykid had stopped talking and was looking for a way to avoid answering the question.

"Sis?" Belle asked innocently

This time she was nervous, Belle has never called her 'sis' before. She's only given her nicknames. (If you want to know the nicknames, look on her article.)

"Um y-yes?" Bellykid answered nervously

"You ok? You don't look very well." Belle said with actual concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine." She lied

"Well why won't you tell me what happened to dad?" she asked

"It's just not the right time to ask." She lied.

"Then when is the right time to ask?" Belle asked anxiously

"I'll let you know, just not now." Bellykid said calmly

"Well, alright. I'm going to go explore this ship. Want to come?" she asked

This time Bellykid knew something was wrong. Belle was never this nice to her before. She's not being rude like she used to.

"Um, sure." She said waddling beside Belle.

The two siblings waddled out the door to explore the large ship in which Herbert was captaining. (I have no idea how to feel!)

"You're probably wondering why I keep asking you questions about dad." Belle said beginning a conversation.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bellykid asked a bit shocked

"That's another similarity between us, we're psychic remember?" Belle stopped waddling to hear her answer.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Bellykid said waddling

"Well, try harder to remember next time," she snapped, "anyways, I'm asking about Dad because, well, today is his birthday and I wanted to wish him a happy birthday because I haven't seen him in a long time. I asked around and they kept telling me he was "gone". But there's no way he's gone if he had you to take care of, and you've lived with him longer, so that's why I'm asking."

Bellykid stopped waddling and looked down. Belle approached her.

"Sis, what's wrong?" she asked which made Bellykid uncomfortable because of the use of the word "sis".

"I-It's just too hard to answer." She said still looking down.

"Then allow me to answer." Said a voice from the back of the room

"Herbert?" Bellykid asked turning around.

"Yes, it is I." he said waddling up to the two siblings. "What are you two doing out of your bunks?"

"Just exploring, there's nothing wrong with exploring once in a while." Belle said innocently

"Belle, I need to talk to you for a minute." Herbert said gesturing for Belle to come into the room.

Belle hesitantly followed Herbert but turned back to her sister at the last minute.

"Wait for me." She said as Herbert shut the door.

Bellykid sat outside of the door and pondered as to what Belle and Herbert could be talking about inside the room. She took out her knife out of her back pocket and stared at it for a while, she looked into the clear blade and flashbacked to one of her childhood memories….

(This next part is in all italics because it's a childhood memory)

* * *

"_Belle! Look who I have with me?" Dancing Penguin asked a little aqua girl with her dark brown hair in a long flowing bun._

"_Yes daddy?!" Belle said waddling up to her dad_

"_This is your new sister." Dancing Penguin said showing her to Belle._

"_What is her name?" Belle asked unimpressed_

"_Bellykid5, I found her on a boat at the beach." He said giving her the baby to hold._

_The little purple baby Bellykid looked at the unimpressed older child. There was a neat sparkle in her eye._

"_I don't like her." Belle said giving her back to her dad and pouting._

"_Why don't you like her?" he said waddling over to comfort his daughter._

"_I just don't. She looks stupid. I don't have a good feeling about her." Belle said_

"_Well, I thought you were lonely so I brought her home, what do you want me to do with her?" Dancing Penguin asked._

_The 2 year old thought for a while and then grinned evilly._

"_Make her suffer!" she said grinning at Dancing Penguin._

_Most parents would put that child in timeout or punish their kid for saying something like that, but Dancing Penguin had something different in mind. He and Belle made the little baby penguin work for a long time. Sometimes she would stare into space which led into getting hit and punched from her father and sister. She soon found out she had a learning disability and got hurt and abused even more than before. Her sister then left when she was 4 and was mistreated more by her father. She looked at his face when she was 7, and it was filled with tears and sadness. He then left her on her own. (This stuff was also found in the Wiki if you haven't seen it yet.)_

* * *

Bellykid snapped out of her daydream after hearing the door shut. Belle waddled out with an expression on her face of pure hatred and mournfulness. Herbert appeared behind Belle and watched her approach her sister. She was going to dread this conversation.

"What happened?" Bellykid asked

Belle's expression soon turned to full hatred.

"You." She said simply

"M-me?" Bellykid said fearfully.

"You killed dad." Belle said lifting up her head.

Bellykid stepped back nervously all because she knew what this meant.

"B-belle, I can explain…." She said still backing up.

Belle waddled towards her.

She let out a small chuckle. "You killed Dad, he's dead now, all because of YOU!" she shouted lunging towards her.

Bellykid backed up even more than before and got prepared to run away.

"Y-you don't understand…."

"Oh, I understand perfectly! Your stupid self, changed moods again and you killed him. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she shouted

"Belle! I-I'm sorry!" Bellykid said terrified

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was ever your sister! So dad's dead, and now, you're going to die!" Belle said chasing her sister.

Bellykid ran from Belle towards the other agents' bunks. Belle was on her heels as Bellykid ran into the room. She accidently bumped into Dot.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Dot asked

Bellykid was too paralyzed with fear to answer. She just stared at the door in fear.

Belle called out to her sister and Bellykid as well as the rest of the agents that woke up after that, waddled over to where Belle was and she was holding Baby Rookie and Jet Pack Baby in cages in her flippers.

"I lost someone I loved, now you're going to lose someone you love." She said throwing the 2 babies overboard.

* * *

_**She threw Jet Pack Baby and Baby Rookie overboard! Oh no! You're hanging on a cliff! Everything is going wrong!**_


	28. It's Not Possible

_**Hey everyone! A lot of you seem upset because Belle threw the two babies overboard. I like to make you suffer. Anyways, my mom is in California right now and I got more things to do than ever, so I apologize if I am late, but my goal is to finish this story by Monday, June 10 and finish Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess by June 10. So I got a lot of things to do in only 5 days. We last left off where Belle threw Baby Rookie and Jet Pack Baby overboard. And I nearly threw you off the cliff. *lets down***_

_**Brittney9100: I love your reactions**_

_**Guest: I don't like the brofist because I don't like Pewdiepie. And Belle won't listen to anyone besides her friends.**_

_**Zanerexn41: I got that from Jimmy Neutron and put it on The Most Above All, but great job in recognizing quotes.**_

_**Untitled: Not if she kills you first**_

_**Lolumroller: She makes them suffer because it's fun to her.**_

_**Pukadella: I don't know what to believe anymore.**_

_**Moonhunter12: A pacifist is someone who's afraid to fight.**_

_**ARB: Ya think?**_

* * *

Dot waddled up to Belle with anger and fury in her eyes.

"What is the matter with you?! Are you crazy?!" she shouted

Belle narrowed her eyes toward Dot.

"Now you know how it feels to lose someone you love." Belle said in anger.

"Not so fast!"

Dot and Belle turned around, behind them were all of the agents who were on the boat as well. Wazz, Lily, Zane, Jay, Aqua, and GPS were all behind Dot and Belle.

"We're going to save them!" They said approaching the edge of the boat.

"No! Are you crazy? You'll drown!" Dot shouted with worry

"We'll be ok, agents are supposed to stick together." Zane said

"On my count everyone," GPS said, "one….two….THREE!"

On three, everyone jumped into the water. It was cold outside, therefore, the water was freezing, and any penguin would get hypothermia in temperature as cold as the water. (Hypothermia is when body temperature drops below the normal, 95 degrees)

"Wh-where are th-they?" Aqua shivered

All of the agents looked around the pool of dark black ocean surrounding them. Rookie and Jet Pack Guy were nowhere to be found.

"Aw m-man!" Jay shivered

Suddenly, Icetail called up from above.

"I have an idea!" she shouted. "Try to hold on a little bit longer!"

The agents nodded and shivered in the cold water, it was getting cold fast, and Herbert breathing on them every 5 seconds definitely didn't help.

"H-Herbert st-stop!" GPS shouted

"Now you know how I feel being stuck in a cold wasteland!" he snarled

"Well that's dangerously cold water!" Dot shouted

"So? I was cast in the treacherous waters on my journey before I was saved by Klutzy!" Herbert argued

"That water wasn't even that cold! This water is too cold for even a penguin to swim in!" she shouted back while looking down at the agents in worry.

"G-g-guys, w-we may n-need to h-huddle t-together! T-to keep w-warm!" Zane suggested

Lily blew on her flippers in an attempt to keep them warm.

"I agree, let's do it." She said

All the agents swam toward each other and stayed close by each other. Icetail had turned into a shadowbird and saw all the agents huddling together to keep warm. They looked like a circle when they're bunched up like that.

"I see them!" she screeched

She swooped down and grabbed Baby Rookie and Jet Pack Baby's cage with her talons and flew back up to Dot, Herbert, Belle, and Bellykid. (Wait a minute, when did I get here?)

Icetail quickly transformed back into a penguin as Dot took the two babies out of the cage.

"Thank goodness they're alright!" Dot said

Suddenly, only silence was heard, no noise, no splashing, no beaks chattering. The agents were all concerned about what that meant. Icetail, Dot, and Bellykid waddled over to the edge and saw that the agents weren't moving. The agents were frozen.

"Oh no!" Icetail shouted

"Gary!" Bellykid said calling out to Gary.

Gary rushed out of his room and quickly towards the agents.

"Great Scott! What seems to be the issue?" Gary asked

The agents said nothing. They just pointed down to the blackened abyss of water. Gary looked down and noticed that there was a giant circle that was made from the group of agents, huddling to keep warm.

"Oh my…." Gary said in shock

In an instant, Gary took out his "Liftagentsfromacoldbodyofwater 3000". (Lift agents from a cold body of water).

He reeled up the 6 agents that were frozen together as they were being lifted.

"Gary? Are they alive?" Bellykid asked hesitantly

"Maybe, I'm going to take them to my bunk and experiment on them just in case." Gary said taking all the agents to his bunk and closing the door.

"We got here as fast as we could!" said Test and Sponge running towards Dot and the others.

"What took you two so long?" she scolded. "We were waiting forever!"

"I'm sorry, this ship is huge and we were separated." Sponge said

"It took us forever to find each other!" Test added

Dot calmed down slightly.

"Whatever, but you could've called!" she said

Test and Sponge both held up their phones.

"No signal." They said in sync.

"Oh…." Dot said silently.

Belle spoke up and broke the silence.

"There! Are you happy now? You saved your precious babies!"

"No, I'm not happy, I'm furious!" Dot shouted furiously. "Why would you throw them?! They could've died!"

"Well duh! That's why I threw them overboard in the first place!" Belle said rolling her eyes.

"You've gone too far Belle! You better not throw anyone else overboard! Or else you're going to be next!" Bellykid said getting closer to her sister.

"Yeah right, haven't you thrown enough family members overboard?!" she shouted

"You've certainly thrown me plenty of times!" Bellykid shouted back

"Quiet!" Herbert shouted.

"Stop it with the yelling!" Rookie shouted. He wasn't a baby anymore.

"Rookie! You're not a baby!" Dot said hugging Rookie

"I'm glad too, but why do my pants smell bad?" Rookie asked

"Um, I'd rather not answer that." Icetail said shuddering at the memory.

"Wait a minute, if I'm a penguin then that means that….. JET!" Rookie shouted rushing over to Jet Pack Guy and hugging him.

Jet Pack Guy shook his head.

"Rookie?"

"Yes, Jet?" he answered

"We're penguins again!" he said happily

"I know!" Rookie said taking him by the flipper and leading him to the group.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Dot said hugging him and Rookie.

"Yay! Group hug!" Rookie shouted happily.

"Hold it right there." Belle said

"I lost someone I love, you still owe me." Belle said taking out a knife that she stole from Bellykid.

"Hey! My knife!" Bellykid shouted

"Shut up! It's mine now!" Belle shouted back. (Oh she's going down! D-O-W-N DOWN!)

Herbert watched anxiously as Belle through the knife that was aimed at Rookie's heart. Suddenly a figure jumped out in front of Rookie and caught the knife.

"Belle…." The figure spoke.

Every agent in the room gasped, including Herbert and Belle.

"D-d-dad?" she stuttered

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. Oh no! Dad-I mean-Dancing Penguin returned? Oh no! I left you all hanging from a cliff again! The cliff is lonely today, talk to him! And I will see YOU in the next chapter! Bye bye!**_


	29. Belle's Going Crazy

_**Hey guys, I'm updating slightly earlier, I highly doubt I'll be able to finish Twilight Princess in 3 days. But I'll update the last chapter on Sunday, which is the day before I move. This is the 29**__**th**__** chapter and I have special things planned for the last chapter, which includes me beating the fish out of Herbert! I'm going to let you off that cliff now. *lets down* poor cliff is still lonely. We last left off where Dancing Penguin had just stopped a knife from killing Rookie, or did he?**_

_**Zanerexn41: I'd rather not; it's weird putting my own name in there. (In other words, that's my real name too.)**_

_**Lolumroller: Hm, someone's an optimist.**_

_**Brittney9100: I wonder as well.**_

_**Pukadella: I can't anymore, I said I'd need your help and because there's no way I'm able to talk to you again, I can't do it. I'm sorry.**_

_**Moonhunter12: You sure do know a lot about penguins, but if you listened to Dot, she said that it's even too cold for a penguin. So their feathers wouldn't help them there.**_

_**Goody50: He is dead.**_

* * *

"Yes, it's me." Dancing Penguin said

Belle was incredibly overwhelmed. She had feared that her father would never return and that she'd never be happy again.

"Belle? Are you alright?" Dot asked with worry.

"Of course I am, it's just-just…"

"Just what?" Dot asked interrupting Belle.

"I haven't seen dad in a long time." She began

"Well, he's in a better place." Dot said waddling over to comfort Belle.

"What do you mean? He's right here!" she said pointing to what she thought was her dad.

"What do you mean? There's no one there." Dot said confused

"Huh?!" Belle said looking in the direction of her dad.

Dancing Penguin stood there waving at Belle. Belle looked back at Dot with confusion.

"He's right there!" she said pointing to him again.

"Belle, are you alright?" Bellykid asked with slight concern.

"No! I'm not! Why won't you guys believe me!?" she said tearing up.

"Because there's no one there! I think it's all in your head!" Bellykid said

"No! You all saw him! You gasped!" she said pointing at them.

"I gasped because you are awful at throwing!" Dot said pointing to the knife on the ground.

"But you gasped too!" she said pointing to Jet and Rookie.

"I gasped because Rookie almost died!" Jet said

"I gasped because I thought it was a game." Rookie said gasping again. (That's not funny)

"B-but you gasped!" she said pointing to Herbert.

"I gasped because I had no idea you were capable of killing a penguin!" Herbert said with an evil grin. "Do it again."

Belle ignored his remark and continued looking around nervously. Dot and the rest of the agents came over with caution.

"Belle, I think you need to sit down." Rookie said carefully.

"No! I don't! I need you guys to believe me!" she shouted with even more tears than before.

Dancing Penguin just stood there listening to the conversation.

"Belle, it's all in your head. Please listen to me." Jet Pack Guy said

"No! You all probably think I'm crazy don't you?! DON'T YOU?!" she shouted

The agents took another calm step forward, all except for Herbert who just stood there with a look of confusion on his face.

"Belle, there is no one there. He's gone." Bellykid said calmly

"NO he's not gone! He's right there! Look!" Belle said pointing again to Dancing Penguin. Dancing Penguin shook his head in disappointment from what Belle could see.

The other penguins continued to look at Belle worriedly. At that moment, Belle's confusion and pleading turned into anger and hurt.

"Forget it! You guys don't believe me!" she said storming off to the direction of her father.

"Belle, where are you going?" Bellykid asked

"To dad!" she shouted waddling over to Dancing Penguin who, in her mind, greeted her with a hug.

The agents stared in confusion and in worry at the penguin hugging the air. Jet Pack Guy waddled over to Bellykid, who was worried about how her sister was acting.

"Agent," Jet said

"Yes, Jet Pack Guy?" she sighed

"I think you may need to get Gary, he'd be able to figure out what's wrong with Belle." Jet Pack Guy said pointing over to Belle.

Belle was talking to her "father" and giggling at random things. It seemed as if she was doing most of the talking.

Bellykid nodded in agreement and contacted Gary on his spy phone to avoid screwing up his work.

"Hello?" Gary answered

"G, I need your help!" Bellykid shouted

"Agent, what seems to be the problem?" Gary asked

"It's about Belle," she began

"Your sister?" Gary interrupted. (These are some rude penguins!)

"Yes! Now let me finish, she keeps saying that her dad is here but he's nowhere to be found. Now she's over there talking to a shadow. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm worried." Bellykid explained

"I see, I'm on my way." Gary said hanging up.

Bellykid waddled over to the others.

"How is Belle?" she asked

"Not good, I think you should take a look." Dot said pointing over to Belle.

Belle was talking to her "father". She giggled. "You're so funny, Daddy! I've missed you so much! I thought you were gone!"

Dancing Penguin responded with something inaudible to the rest of the penguins and Herbert.

"I know! I felt the exact same way when I ran away! I'm sorry for that, Daddy; but you know why I did it, right?" Belle said now sitting in what she thought was his lap. (If penguins have a lap)

Gary soon showed up. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Thanks for coming! There she is!" Bellykid said pointing over to her sister.

Gary waddled over with caution holding a helmet behind his back.

Belle looked over and got up from her dad's lap after seeing it was Gary. "What do you want? Are you here to tell me that I'm crazy too?"

"No, I'm just here to talk." Gary said calmly

At that moment he quickly put the helmet on her head and Belle was out like a light. Gary got his "Seewhat'swrongwithapenguin'smind 3000" (See what's wrong with a penguin's mind 3000). Gary turned on the machine and began monitoring Belle's brain/mind activity.

"I got it!" Gary said turning off the machine.

"What is it, G?" Rookie asked

"Belle's going crazy." He said simply.

* * *

_**It's the end of the chapter, but, I'm going to go ahead and explain to you what the deal is with Belle. If you guys have seen the last episodes of Avatar: The Last Airbender, then you'd slightly understand. Or if you guys have seen/played Dead Space 2 then you'd know what I'm talking about. But I'm still going to explain, Belle is still attached to her father. Because he's gone, she can't let go of him and because of that, she's slowly going insane, she's seeing hallucinations of her father and soon they're going to get worse if she doesn't forget about him soon. She's going crazy like Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender, and going through the same thing Isaac Clarke when through in the Dead Space trilogy. If you have any more questions just ask me in the reviews and I'll respond. See you guys again soon for the final chapter!**_


	30. The End?

_**Hi guys, this is the final chapter of Jet Pack Fever! And if you didn't read my profile, then I said that my computer got a virus so I wasn't able to upload/write the next chapter. Luckily I got a type of antivirus software that should help it out just a little. Today is the day I move and things are going to be crazy as you can tell. I'm not going to let that stop me from posting the final chapter. We last left off where you found out that Belle was slowly going insane.**_

_**ARB: No I have not, but when I get my computer set up after we move then I will.**_

_**Brittney9100: That's what Avatar21860 says!**_

_**Goody50: It may be hard to feel bad for her, but the poor thing is going insane.**_

_**Zanerexn41: It's not a bad idea for the first one, but the story itself doesn't focus on Rookie so it wouldn't fit into the plot. And also, about the second one, I feel bad enough about having it, making it contagious just sounds like you're trying to tease me, (which I know you're not because you're an awesome friend too). I'm just sensitive about it, sorry. Yes, that was a long review.**_

_**Guest: I have no idea how to help her either.**_

_**Lolumroller: Now**_

* * *

"Crazy? Belle? How do you know?" Rookie asked

"Because, Belle has been covering up her hurt feelings for her father after she found out that he died," Gary explained, "so her emotions are making her see things that aren't really there. Therefore, causing the hallucination."

The agents finally understood what was going on with Belle.

"I think we need to help her." Icetail said

The other agents looked at her in shock.

"Help her!?" Jet Pack Guy exclaimed

"Why should we help someone who destroyed the EPF and who threw our agents into the freezing water?" Dot asked

"Because, it's an EPF agents' duty to help others." She said

Rookie snickered. "She said 'duty'!" (*faceflipper*)

Icetail ignored his remark. "It doesn't matter what she did, it doesn't matter whether an agent is good or bad; none of this matters!"

"Then what does matter?" Rookie asked

"It matters that there is someone out there who needs our help, and we can't just sit there and watch them suffer." Icetail explained

"Yeah, like when Jet Pack Guy turned into a monster! We still helped him even though he was a bad guy at the time! We helped him because he needed our help, and it wasn't even his fault that he was like that!" Rookie said. "We should help Belle."

The other agents nodded in confirmation with what Rookie had just said.

"You're right, Rookie." Dot said stepping up.

"Agreed." Said another agent from behind the others

They all turned around and to their surprise, the agents that were thrown into the water had come back. Aqua, Wazz, Agent Sponge, Agent Test, Jay, Zane, Lilly, and GPS had all been thawed and were ready and prepared for whatever was going to happen. (I hope that's all of the agents)

Agent Sponge stepped up. "You're right; it is our duty to help others no matter what so that's exactly what we're going to do."

All of the agents put their flippers in.

"At the count of three…" Aqua said

"One; two; three….. EPF AGENTS!" all the agents shouted

"Most excellent," Gary exclaimed, "let us go to help Belle now."

The agents carefully and slowly approached Belle carefully who was still sitting in what she thought was her father's "lap". When Belle saw the agents slowly approach her she stood up. (Where's Herbert?)

"What are you all doing here?" she snapped.

Belle's appearance changed quickly. Her long flowing bun was no longer flowing; her hair wasn't even in a bun anymore; it was very messy and only part of her hair was in a bun. Her stolen EPF uniform wasn't a clear black; it was a dull and messy black. Also her t-shirt wasn't tucked in like it should be; it had stains on it and was un-tucked. Belle looked like a mess and it was odd for her sister to see her like that. It was also very upsetting.

"Belle, we're here to help you." Dot said in her motherly voice.

Belle's expression changed from grumpy, to angry.

"I don't need your help! I'm not crazy! Daddy agrees!" she said pointing over at "Dancing Penguin" then letting out an odd-sounding giggle. "See? Daddy loves me! He doesn't think I'm crazy!"

All the agents looked at each other with worry and turned back to Belle.

"Belle, no one is there." Wazz said speaking up slightly.

"NO!" she shouted suddenly which startled some agents. "You're wrong! Someone is there! My daddy! My daddy is there!"

Another penguin approached, this time it was Zane. "This isn't good Belle, you do need some help." She said as nicely as she could.

Belle's aqua face had turned red. "NO!"

She ran back over to where "Dancing Penguin" was sitting.

Jay waddled up to Belle slowly. "You're in denial, your dad is gone."

"STOP LYING TO ME! GO AWAY!" she shouted at Jay which upset Bellykid slightly.

GPS and Lilly waddled up to Belle this time. "Please Belle, we're just trying to help you, please let us help."

"No! Y-you all th-think I'm c-crazy now!" she said with a stutter. A creepy grin was forming on her face. She began to growl.

Herbert soon stepped up and began speaking to Belle.

"Don't listen to them, they're only bringing you down." He lied

Belle began to tremble even more than she was before. She had waddled beside Herbert for comfort and her "father" waddled over to her and gave her a hug, which she graciously accepted.

"Stop telling her lies, Herbert!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

"Why should you help her? She's the one who gave you and the green one Jet Pack Fever, remember?" Herbert whispered to Jet Pack Guy.

Jet Pack Guy paused for a while. "So what? She still needs help."

Rookie on the other flipper had backed away. "I don't know if I want to help her anymore."

"What do you mean?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"She tried to kill me, and she tried to kill you by giving you the incurable disease! It can't be fixed! We're going to be this way forever." Rookie said reminding Jet Pack Guy of their fate. "Don't forget that it's fatal."

That last sentence made Jet Pack Guy change his mind. He and Rookie both waddled away from the fight. Herbert saw the two leave and laughed maniacally to celebrate. He also pulled out a button. (Another one?) He pressed the button and suddenly, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy began experiencing symptoms of Jet Pack Fever again, but worse than before. Icetail ran up to both of them but Herbert pressed the button again, and Icetail was greeted with an electric shock.

Herbert laughed. "Not only does this button harm those two buffoons, but it harms any penguin who tries to get in my way!"

The rest of the agents had a plan to run up to Herbert at the same time so he couldn't shock them as fast. They were soon proven wrong when Herbert greeted them again with a shock. This filled Bellykid up with rage, this also affected Belle too; her sanity was slowly getting lower as she witnessed everything that was going on. Dot and Gary ran up to Bellykid.

"Ace, don't do it. He's not worth it." Dot said trying to prevent her from flipping.

"Precisely, just let….." Gary was cut off by an electric shock given to him by none other than Belle herself who still had that insane smile on her face.

"Gary!" Dot said going to Gary.

Belle let out a creepy laugh and shocked Dot too.

"Nighty-night!" she said to all the electrocuted agents. (I think it's time)

"Herbert; Belle stop this right now!" Bellykid demanded

"Why should I? This is what daddy always wanted!" Belle shouted

To avoid starting an argument, Bellykid calmly approached Belle and spoke.

"Belle, this might be what dad wanted, but it's not what you need. I'm not going to lie to you, but he's gone and he's not coming back. You need help, Belle. Take some time to listen to us, we're trying to help you, not hurt you. (I'm ready to beat the fish out of someone and it'll happen right about…)

Belle's anger slowly disappeared. "Well, maybe….." Belle was knocked out, by an extreme electric shock by none other than Herbert.

"Herbert!" Bellykid shouted

"What? I did what I had to do. There's nothing you could've done anyways. You never do…." Herbert said

At that moment Bellykid flipped to October, but not just any October, she flipped to a major October. More major than any other October she's even been in. Herbert noticed it and was prepared for a fight.

Herbert stood his ground. "Come at me, freak."

At that moment Bellykid lifted up her flipper and Herbert went up into the air. He looked around nervously and began to panic.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked nervously

Bellykid didn't respond. (I can't talk in extreme October) Instead she flicked her flipper to the right and Herbert slammed into a wall. (This is just the beginning.) Herbert slowly stood up to clear his head while Bellykid approached him still in extreme October.

Gary slowly began to lift his head up. "A-agent?"

"Shut up!" Herbert shouted kicking Gary in the head.

Bellykid grew angrier and angrier. She lifted up her flipper again and Herbert began floating again. She quickly moved her flipper to the left, right, up, and down and Herbert went flying to the right; to the left, up, and down.

Herbert was now trembling and in a fair amount of pain. "I-is th-that all you g-got?"

Bellykid walked slowly over to Herbert and got out of extreme October and into regular October. She made her flipper into a fist and slammed it into his jaw. Herbert let out a shriek of pain.

"I've seen worse!" Herbert said wincing with every word he spoke.

"Oh, I'm not finished." She said very deeply. Bellykid jumped high into the air and landed on Herbert's head. (Wee!)

She took her balled-up flippers and began punching Herbert rapidly. Herbert did what he could to shake her off but it was too much. She scratched his right cheek and jumped off of Herbert. Blood trickled down his cheek and he was furious. He ran and got out his fist in preparation to hit her back, but when he got close enough, she grabbed his fist and hit himself in the face repeatedly. (The "Why are you hitting yourself?" trick! My favorite!) She stopped after the 58th punch and Herbert's nose and part of his ribs were already sprained and broken. He had both his eyes blackened and could barely stand. Bellykid showed him no mercy in October; she charged over to Herbert and head-butted him right in the stomach and threw him into the window. The window shattered into millions of pieces. Herbert stood up with some glass cuts and other scars and was clearly very angry. Bellykid then flipped again to extreme October and lifted him up in the air again. She used the rest of her remaining energy to throw him off of the ship. At this moment, Gary and the other mentors were wide awake. Bellykid flipped to January and fainted. (An extreme headache is the side effect of extreme October) The mentors rushed to her side and Belle woke up as well. Bellykid was taken upstairs to her bunk to be treated. Gary, Rookie, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy woke the other agents and Belle waddled over to her "father".

"D-daddy? W-what happened?" she asked

Dancing Penguin only said what Belle could hear and gave her a hug. After all of the other agents had woken up, they all waddled over to Belle. Belle was angry once again.

"What do you all want again?" she snarled

"Belle…."

"Don't even say it!" she interrupted GPS. "Because you don't believe me about daddy, there's only one thing for me to do…." She took out her sister's knife. (I still want that back!) She held it up high and prepared to throw it again, but this time she aimed it at herself.

The other agents stood in shock and were uncertain of what to do next.

"Belle, don't do it." Said all the agents in unison. (It means altogether)

"Why?" Belle let out another odd laugh. "It appears as if my time is up." She said preparing to plunge the knife into her heart until Agent Sponge and Agent Test stopped her. They handcuffed Belle and put her in a strait jacket. (It's one of those white things that certain mental people wear in an asylum) Belle began struggling and screaming. "NO! DADDY!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face. The ship had docked and she was taken away, her screams could still be heard from the ship.

"Oh my." Gary said

"I'm speechless." Rookie said (But you just talked)

"I'm just glad that all of you are safe." Dot said hugging everyone. "Come on big guy."

Jet Pack Guy looked over to the group, Dot had said that.

"Join in the group hug, Jet!" Rookie said

The ship began moving again and Test was captaining it to make sure it returned to Club Penguin.

_2 HOURS LATER_

The agents were all asleep in their bunks except for Test and Sponge who were busy captaining the ship. It was dark and not much could be seen, but everything was quiet and the ship was sailing with no problem until… out of nowhere, something struck the ship and it began sinking slower and slower into the water.

* * *

_**That is the final chapter of Jet Pack Fever! My longest running story. I'm very lucky that I had time to write this chapter. And I left you on another cliffhanger as usual. You'll just have to figure out what happened in my next story called, "Stranded". Bye everyone!**_


End file.
